The Reign of Terror: Desolation
by Hitman47
Summary: Dawn Crenshaw and Maddie Brennan have been called by former NCR Col. James Hsu to combat a sadistic and bloodthirsty vampirical cult led by former NCR trooper, Selene, in apocalyptic New Vegas. Their relationship gets complicated when Dawn still has feelings for an old flame. Dawn must face the complications as Selene's Legion will stop at nothing to destroy anyone in their path.
1. Mysterious Strangers

**THE REIGN OF TERROR** **:** **DESOLATION**

"Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes

Some call it slums, some call it nice

I want to take you through a wasteland I like to call my home.

Welcome to Paradise…"

-Green Day, _Welcome to Paradise_

 **MYSTERIOUS STRANGERS  
**

Paradise, NV-The Strip

A light began to flicker illuminating the darkness. A song was trying to play on the radio. When the electrical current began flowing, the song _"I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire"_ by The Ink Spots began playing. The radio nearly popped out of the dashboard. There was a hula girl figurine that moved side to side. There was also a splatter of blood on the panels and on the cracked windshield. The driver laid dead in the seat of the car with his eyes open and a head wound that caused blood to drip from his face. The car had crashed into a brick wall of a hotel just outside the Strip. Not too far away, a war was about to begin…

Under the moonlight and between the hotels and casinos, lay the decayed and war ridden streets of New Vegas. Dawn Crenshaw stood in front of a large army consisting of the Shadow, citizens, NCR soldiers, and former members of the Brotherhood of Steel. In the distance across the street, Selene stood on a destroyed truck and held up a flaming sword. In front of her was Selene's Legion, an army of vampires who were ready to die for her. They stared ahead, looking hungry for blood. Dawn was ready for a fight. She held her sledgehammer tight as Selene pointed the flaming sword at her. Both sides began to charge at each other, ready for a clash like an atomic bomb…

 _War, War never changes_ _…The people of earth_ _began waging war against one another to have power, control, or to fulfill the satisfaction of causing a massacre. Many years ago, the Combine invaded the Earth and easily took control of the populace. The fact that many of the citizens were not prepared, made Earth an easy target. But the citizens of Earth would form a rebellion against the Combine. Among them was a young woman named Dawn Crenshaw who was held captive in City 17. Despite Earth_ _'_ _s victory, this war against the Combine only brought more casualties for the citizens of Earth. After the war, Dawn suffered through mental trauma, saw images of dead bodies, heard gunshots ringing in her head, and soon became a depressed alcoholic._

 _Dawn would then meet Maddie, a woman filled with psychotic rage and an immense bloodlust. But Dawn realized that Maddie fought for the same causes and soon an unbreakable bond would form between them. They were summoned to New Vegas by James Hsu who has wanted the eradication of a vampirical cult known as Selene's Legion. He was discharged from the NCR after Selene and her followers invaded Camp McCarran in silent and deadly fashion, causing numerous casualties. He has since started an organization known as the Shadow that is made up of outlaw NCR soldiers. Selene, also a former NCR soldier, has endangered New Vegas. With her lust for power, Selene plans to take New Vegas by any means necessary._

The Freemont Street Experience was crowded with people during the night. It was in the heart of Freeside. Unlike the Strip, the people were more shady characters. They contained a mix of crooked dealers, scammers, prostitutes, and junkies. There were numerous casinos around the area: Four Seasons, Queens, and the Golden Nugget. Among one of the Freeside citizens, was a young woman in her late twenties, caramel skin, long black hair with a mix of red, and cat like eyes. She wore a tight glittery black dress and black heel boots. Her walk caused many heads to turn. She went by the name of Fallon. She caused the men to whistle at her and the women to become jealous. Fallon entered the casino as some of the guys followed her.

Inside the casino, Fallon was at the roulette table. The wheel turned as numerous people cheered. When the wheel stopped, the ball landed on 36 which was not her number. Fallon clapped and cheered anyway as the guys surrounded her. She put her hand on one guy's chest and then felt another guys stomach.

Fallon was at the bar with three guys. One had slick black hair and an expensive suit, another had brown hair with a sports coat, and the other had a ponytail with a white suit. They laughed with her and she giggled. Then, Vince, a tall dark skinned man with dreadlocks appeared behind them. He had on a sleeveless shirt, baggy jeans, and a pair of punk boots. He had an angry look on his face. Fallon noticed him. He nodded at her and walked away. She drank a shot of tequila and slammed the shot glass on the table. As the men drank and touched her, she stared ahead. Then, Vince pulled the man in the white suit off the stool. The other men stood up. Vince began to growl, confusing them. Fallon remained seated.

"What's your problem?" The man in the expensive suit questioned.

"You have something I want," Vince said.

Vince fixed his eyes on him.

"Blood."

Vince opened his mouth and revealed fangs. They were startled. He quickly grabbed the man in the white suit and bit his throat. Everyone around was frightened. The two guys stood up and tried to fight him. Vince stabbed the man in the expensive suit and shoved him down. The man in the sports coat had a broken bottle and squared off with him. Then, Fallon grabbed him by the hair from behind and bit his throat with her fangs. She let go of him. Fallon and Vince glanced at each other with blood on their mouths. Vince was about to lick the blood off the knife, but Fallon grabbed it and licked the blood instead. They quickly fixed their attention on the fleeing patrons. Fallon jumped on top of a blackjack table and then leaped on a middle-aged woman. She bit her throat. Then, an older man tried to strike her with a chair. She grabbed the chair as he swung it and broke off a leg. Next, she struck him in the head multiple times. A small amount of blood splattered on her face.

Vince dragged a man with black hair across the floor near Fallon. The man's throat was bleeding and was dead. Fallon placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled.

"You've done well so far," Fallon complimented, "We need more."

Vince nodded. She let go of him and he ran towards the entrance. He grabbed and bit the throats of anyone he could get his hands on. Fallon starred at him. Then, three men in black suits entered the area. One of them saw Fallon with blood on her face and ran towards her. She took out a knife and he backed away. The other two went after Vince.

"I'm not afraid of a bitch like you," he said.

He threw a punch at her and she grabbed his arm. She showed him her fangs and he was startled. He tried to struggle free as Fallon placed the knife at his throat. The other two surrounded Vince. Then, Veronica came behind one of them and bit his throat. She had long black hair, slender build, and was wearing a black dress with a hood. Vince grabbed the other man in the suit by the throat and held him against the slot machine. Fallon's knife was now covered in blood, as the man she killed was lying face down holding his throat. Fallon and Veronica stood by Vince as he held the man in the suit. He was desperately trying to get away. Fallon placed the bloody knife on his cheek, leaving a mark of blood.

"Realize, that you are no match for us," Veronica said, "We are the ones in power now."

Vince showed him his fangs. The man broke free and ran out of the casino. The people on the streets were running frantically as more members of the vampiric cult had invaded the area. The man ran into an alley and was breathing heavily. Suddenly, the lights went out. He could only hear the sound of his own heavy breathing. Then, he took out a flashlight. He shined it on the ground and then on the wall. As he was desperately looking for the exit, he shined the light on Selene. She had long curly red hair, was tall, and wore a red cloak. She starred at him as he froze in fear. Then, she showed her fangs and lunged towards him. The sound of screaming was heard on the streets. Veronica, Fallon, and Vince ran into the dark alley.

The next day, the sky was gray and cloudy and hovered over the destroyed casinos and buildings that were located a few miles from the New Vegas Strip. There were smashed cars, broken windows, rubble, gaming tables, and slot machines scattered throughout the streets. Then, a group who preferred to call themselves Raiders, ran across the streets. They were rugged, cruel, and dressed in ragged clothing. Some of them wore metal armor. They were well equipped for a war and they were in large numbers. They made many futile attempts to enter the New Vegas strip but were held off by the New California Republic Army. Then, above in a destroyed building that was located next to an unidentified casino, someone with short blonde hair, wearing dark green pants, a combat chest protector that had a star on it, and a sleeveless brown shirt, watched the Raiders. The mysterious stranger had a sniper rifle with a scope on it and placed one leg on a pile of concrete and aimed the rifle.

Then, gunshots were heard. Before they could react, one of the Raiders was hit square in the chest, killing him instantly. Another shot was heard. This time it hit a woman in the stomach. More shots were fired as the Raiders desperately looked for cover. One of the shots struck a Raider wearing a hooded sack in the head. The Raiders identified where the shots were coming from as reinforcements arrived. One of the Raiders was a muscular man with a mohawk and had black grime on his face. He hid behind a car as shots were fired, each of them striking down the Raiders.

"You're a dead bitch! You hear me?" He yelled, "I'll gut you. I'll hang your lifeless body."

He fired his laser rifle at the sniper without looking. The lasers bounced off the building as the sniper moved behind a wall. Dawn Crenshaw loaded her sniper rifle, keeping calm in the process. She went back to her position and resumed the eradication of the Raiders. The man with the mohawk was the one Dawn was assigned to kill. One of the Raiders managed to toss a grenade at her. It landed by her feet. Dawn picked it up and threw it back. The grenade exploded near the car, killing the Raiders within the vicinity. Then, the man with the mohawk ran out from cover and fired his laser rifle at her. Dawn hid behind cover as the last Raider ran off. She pursued him. His nervousness combined with adrenaline made him a fast runner. Dawn ran as fast as she could. He ran across the streets with Dawn following him, but he was too fast for her. He ran inside a building and quickly made it to the rooftop. Dawn knew it was not her place to be. He looked down at her.

"If you come out now, your death will be less painful," Dawn advised.

"Piss off! I'll kill anyone that gets in my way," he shouted.

"You leave me no alternative."

Dawn whistled. The Raider ran across the rooftops, running on nothing but pure adrenaline. Then, a woman's laugh was heard. He became wide-eyed and frantically looked around. The laugh was heard again. Then, he saw someone in the distance. The mysterious stranger was wearing a black hooded sleeveless top, and half black, half red pants. He could not see the face. He tried to shoot his laser rifle, but was out of ammo. He ran away, leaping across the rooftops. The mysterious stranger quickly pursued him. He climbed down a ladder and into an alley. The hooded stranger searched for him but instead ran into three more raiders. They quickly surrounded the mysterious stranger and tried to attack. The hooded stranger quickly kicked the two raiders from behind while blocking a punch from the raider in front. The stranger grabbed his arm and broke it at the elbow and then quickly elbowed him in the face. As he stumbled backward into a brick wall, the hooded stranger kicked him in the head, squashing his head against the wall. One of the raiders tried another attack but each punch and kick was blocked. The hooded stranger returned a few kicks to his ribs and then did a backflip, kicking him in the face. The other raider ran towards the stranger who quickly took him down with a leg scissor. The hooded stranger grabbed him by the hair and struck him under the chin with an open palm strike. The last raider was angry and had every intent to kill, but the hooded stranger remained calm. The raider tried punching and kicking but could not land a single blow. The hooded stranger delivered a kick to his head, a backhand punch, a knee to the stomach, and then a front kick which extended her leg high in the air. The raider flipped backward and landed on his front side.

The mohawk raider ran through the alleys, hoping to find more reinforcements. Then, the mysterious stranger leaped in front of him. He tried to kick the stranger, but was hit with a roundhouse kick. He fell to the ground and the mysterious stranger sat on top of him by clamping his arms between the legs. The stranger laughed as he tried to break free.

"You should have taken the other offer," the stranger voiced in a muffled tone.

The stranger pulled the hood off and he was frightened. It was Maddie. She had blonde hair in pigtails, and was wearing face paint which consisted of a white face, black around the eyes, and a red stitch pattern that was made into a smile across her lips. She smiled and he screamed as she took out a large knife. Dawn arrived just in time to hear the screams and see a shadow of Maddie holding the raiders head. Dawn ran around a corner and saw her standing over the headless corpse.

Maddie stood on the rooftop of a building looking at New Vegas. She saw their home, The Stratosphere, as well as The Gomorrah, The Tops, Vault 21, the MGM Grand, Paris, and Caesars Palace. The gray sky still hovered above her. In the distance, there were gunshots and explosions. It was someone else's war. Dawn approached her from behind. She placed her arm around her and leaned her head on her shoulder. Maddie smiled.

"It's amazing," Dawn said, "It's a whole new world. It would be better without the gunshots. I'm glad we live on the Strip."

"I like it better than City 17. Different city, same people," Maddie explained, "They all want to kill."

"So do you."

"I kill because people are bad, they kill for sport."

"Well, that's where you come in. That's why we're here."

"You really trust James Hsu?"

Dawn lifted her head up and brushed back Maddie's hair.

"I do. He called us here for a reason," Dawn stated.

"Yeah, to be his mercenaries," Maddie disputed, "He still thinks he's an NCR soldier."

"You get paid, I get paid, it's as simple as that."

Maddie turned to her and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes. Dawn was still ecstatic over her and Maddie could not contain her excitement.

"Dawn," Maddie said, "You've changed. Ever since we got here, you seem happier. You're not miserable all the time, you don't drink as much, you smile more, and don't mumble when you speak."

"I owe it all to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You brought out a side of me that has been trapped for years. I have a reason to wake up. Whether I'm in a warzone or a flowery field, I'll be happy because I have you…"

"Dawn, stop being corny."

Dawn laughed. As they stared into each other's eyes, Dawn felt Maddie's face.

"Maddie, could you please drop the head?" Dawn suggested.

Maddie still had the head of the Raider she killed. Maddie laughed and then threw the head off the roof. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a kiss.


	2. Withdrawal Symptoms

**WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS**

James Hsu looked out of the window at the New Vegas Strip from the Stratosphere Hotel. It was a separate twenty-four story building with over 2,000 rooms. From his position, he could see the citizens walking along the streets. He sipped a metal flask which had "Vault 21" written on it. Inside his room were numerous medals on his wall that he achieved from his time at the NCR. Also on the wall was a picture of Selene and some of the members of her Legion. He had written notes on her activities around the wasteland. He stood there silently. It may have been his imagination, but he could hear gunshots from Freeside. Then, Dawn appeared behind him in the lounge. He saw her reflection in the glass.

"He's dead," Dawn told him.

James took another sip of the flask.

"Maddie can bring his head in here if you want proof," she continued.

"I believe you," he replied.

She walked closer to him and looked out the window.

"The NCR guards at the gate don't have to be so annoying," she said, irritated, "They know who I am."

"It's their standard procedure."

"It's paranoia, but I understand."

"Have a drink. I got anything you need."

Dawn saw the mini bar and thought about all the numerous drinks she could make.

"I'll pass on that," she explained, "I gotta slow down on the drinking."

"Me too, but that's another day and another time."

He took out an envelope and handed it to her. She took it and opened it. It was her cash payment which was a large amount of money.

"Thanks," she said.

"They struck again," James added, "Deb…Selene's Legion slaughtered people in Freeside. Once again we were all helpless."

"I thought there were supposed to be more security."

"Apparently, you can't pay people enough to take on a cult of vampires. They're growing. It's like she's drawing them in. People worship her. They believe that she is on the side of good. They don't believe in the NCR or the Brotherhood."

"And how do we convince people to fight against them?"

"Hell if I know. Besides even if we did have enough people, we would be right back to where we were; fighting another war."

James kept drinking. Dawn noticed the alcohol was making him drunk. It was shades of her past right in front of her.

"Would you request help from the NCR or the Brotherhood?" Dawn asked. "They may be our only hope."

"You know I hate them both," he said, "The NCR is falling apart. The Brotherhood has no guts. I don't know, I can't even think right now."

"I'll leave you alone. Maddie is waiting for me."

James raised his drink up and Dawn nodded. After walking down the hallway, she entered her room. She placed the envelope on the nightstand and looked out the window at the New Vegas Strip. The paranoia of James Hsu made her feel the same way. Selene's Legion was out there. Dawn had the description of Selene but had never seen her.

In the past during this portion of the day, Dawn would break out her favorite whiskey and drink until she passed out. Maddie appeared behind her and placed her arms around her. She had washed off her face paint and was dressed in a silk night gown. She giggled as she held on. Then, she looked out the window.

"I still get that feeling," Dawn indicated, "It's not the same anymore."

Maddie brushed Dawn's hair with her fingers.

"You can still drink," Maddie told her, "I just don't want you to do it all the time. Have you noticed your eyes look better? They're not worn, they're beautiful."

Maddie's words made Dawn feel guilty about drinking.

"I was gonna say you look better when you're not blurry," Dawn said with a slight chuckle.

Maddie didn't laugh or smile, she just stared at Dawn. She placed her hands on her face and kissed her on the lips. They sat down on the couch with their arms around each other.

"Remember when TV used to be good?" Dawn stated as she turned on the TV.

There was an advertisement for Nuka-Cola which claimed that it was 99% radiation free. A young baseball player swung at a bottle of Nuka-Cola and sent it through the air. It was caught by a young boy who thanked the player and drank it. Then, the news came on. A reporter was standing outside of the Golden Nugget. The police were in the background, entering and exiting the casino.

"Devastating news in Freeside," the reporter stated, "A gang entered the Golden Nugget and slaughtered numerous people. They left bite marks on their throats and blood was left on the ground. We at this time do not know how many of them…Hang on, I have just gotten word that it was a gang of…vampires? We cannot confirm this. Whoever it was they intended to send a message, but the question is, what is that message and who did they send it to and more importantly, who are they?"

Dawn and Maddie stared at the TV.

"Selene's Legion," Dawn confirmed, "James said it was them."

"The same group that cost him his NCR career?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, them. He says they are vampires. I say he's crazy. Probably some damn nut with a pair of fangs playing dress up."

"Either way, we hunt them down."

Dawn began rubbing her face and moving her head around. Her hand began to slightly shake. Maddie knew what she wanted.

"Go ahead and get one," Maddie suggested.

Dawn looked up at the TV, got up, and went over to a cabinet. Inside was a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. She walked back over to the couch and poured a glass.

"It's hard Maddie," Dawn admitted, "I'm trying, I really am. I swear."

Dawn drank the whiskey and felt relieved.

"It's the damn withdrawal symptoms," Dawn said, "Picked a hell of a place to try and quit drinking."

Maddie patted her on the back.

Deep in the underground vault, Selene walked through the halls with a half-smile. She had on her red and black cloak and had her hood on. Hardy, Gillian, and Fallon walked behind her. They entered a large area which appeared to be a former rec room. There were numerous members of the Legion there. More of them were above on the balcony. Vince and Veronica were front and center. Hardy, Gillian, and Fallon walked over to him. Selene stared at them with evil intent.

"The attack on Freeside was only the beginning," Selene stated, "We have created terror in the hearts of New Vegas. The NCR, the Brotherhood of Steel, those we deem worthless, will all suffer greatly with immense pain. We will bring them to their knees. We will have them plead for mercy. We will feast on their blood."

Selene looked at Vince.

"Come forward," Selene ordered.

Vince quickly looked around him and walked towards Selene. He kneeled in front of her. She placed both hands under his jaw.

"Vince, you have deemed yourself worthy of our Legion," Selene declared, "To those who have not proven themselves…"

She looked up at the balcony.

"Vince was once like you. Each of you will have the chance during our next slaughter."

Selene stepped back and raised one hand halfway up. Vince stood. She smiled at him showing her fangs. He showed his fangs in return.

Selene was now in the overseer's office sitting on a large gothic style chair. Veronica stood in front of her.

"I know that the Colonel still roams the wasteland," Selene stated, "He is hiding like a coward, waiting, planning his vengeance somewhere in the Strip. He will form an army. He remains our biggest threat. When he is found, he will suffer at the hands of my Legion."

"Our attack should have brought him out of hiding," Veronica replied, "We must attack the Strip. We have the numbers."

"Patience, Veronica. We are not ready. Their numbers are greater. We must recruit, but let them come to us. They have better weapons and technology, but we are united."

"The Brotherhood and the NCR will never get along. The citizens are afraid of us."

Selene smiled and then drank from a chalice. After sipping, there was blood running from her mouth.

When the darkness finally took over the sky, Veronica along with Hardy and Gillian were on the Strip, hiding in an alley. Veronica wore a light blue dress and had her hair in ponytail. Hardy and Gillian dressed in casual wear.

"Remember to stay discreet," Veronica ordered, "Do not attack."

They exited the alley and were near the Paris casino. Veronica looked up at the bright lights of the Eifel Tower and the hot air balloon. There was some curiosity in her if the real Eifel Tower was still standing. They moved through the crowd of people and looked around at the bright flashing lights. The NCR troopers were scattered around the area, fully armed. Of anyone in the Legion, Veronica was the most familiar with the Strip. Veronica was an expert at many things: exploring, scouting, combat, and survival. Selene was the only one who matched Veronica's expertise.

They walked past the Bellagio. Veronica thought of the place as nothing more than resort for rich people. During the war, it was fallout shelter. Now, it was reverted to a casino. The water fountain show was going on and many people were gathered around. She caught a glance at the stream of water and continued down the sidewalk. They reached Caesar's Palace. Inside the casino were more people squandering money. The casino seemed well guarded by the NCR. Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian stood by a wall were there was no traffic.

"It's like all the others," Hardy said, "NCR, they're everywhere."

"Why does the NCR waste time protecting the Colonel?" Gillian asked.

"He thinks he is in control, but he is not," Veronica added, "The NCR will do anything anyone tells them for a few measly dollars."

Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian walked through the crowd.


	3. Invading the Strip

**INVADING THE STRIP**

Dawn and Maddie were sitting outside of a restaurant with a motorcycle bursting out of the wall. It appeared to be a hub for a biker group. They were dressed in black and had a skull with a mohawk for their insignia. Dawn had just finished a burger and drank the last of her water. Maddie stared at her half-eaten burger and remembered Tim. She used to cook meals like this for him during more pleasant times. Dawn noticed her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just…nothing. Not as hungry as I thought."

The bikers were loud and were drinking. Some of them rode their motorcycles in and out of the area. Dawn was tempted to drink but controlled it.

"How was James?" Maddie asked.

"He's getting nervous, I can tell. Those freaks might attack Freemont Street again but he wants us here."

"I want to retaliate. Finish them off."

"Too bad we have enough trouble with raiders, and now this vampiric legion. One army goes down, another rises."

"What a wonderful world."

Dawn smiled.

"So, which casino do you want to go to?"

Maddie looked behind her at the Cosmopolitan. When they entered the casino, they looked around at the glitz and glamour. It was cleaner than the others and most of the people wore expensive clothing. Maddie walked up to a blackjack table and sat down. There were others there ready to play.

"You in?" Maddie asked.

"No, I thought I'd wander a little. Have fun."

Dawn walked passed the bar and out of the casino room. Everything she saw was overpriced. She stood out among the crowd as she was not dressed in grand fashion. She decided to walk up the stairs. Then, someone appeared a few feet away from her. It was Vince. He leaned against a wall and watched her walk up the stairs. Fallon appeared beside him. Both had decided to dress properly for the casino.

"Are you sure that's her?" Vince asked. "She never went near the bar."

"Positive," Fallon answered.

"She appears to have found sobriety."

"She has. Too bad she will have to die."

"Selene said no attacks. I honor her word."

Fallon chuckled.

"We are allowed to defend ourselves," she reminded him, "Follow her, and be careful. She's unpredictable and a loose cannon."

"So am I," Vince responded with authority.

Vince followed Dawn up the stairs. She ignored the well-dressed gamblers, however they took notice of her attire. Upstairs there were shops and dining. The patrons were eating overpriced food and drinking expensive wines. Dawn had never enjoyed wines; she used to love hard alcohol. As she walked down the hallway and through the crowd, Vince kept close to her. Dawn stopped in front of a window that had an expensive suit and an expensive dress on display. She looked at them for a while and wondered if it was something she would ever have a use for. Dawn was not the type of woman who wore dresses. She immediately thought of Kurt and would wear a dress if they did indeed have a night out. Then, Dawn caught a reflection of Vince in the window. He stared at her with malicious intent. She quickly turned around but he had disappeared. For a moment, she thought she was crazy.

Maddie seemed to be winning a fair amount at the blackjack table. The gamblers and even the dealer was charmed by her.

"Hit me again big boy," Maddie said to the dealer, "Gimme somethin' good."

She ran her fingers under his chin while staring into his eyes. She also placed her other hand on top of an older bald man's head. He giggled when Maddie turned to him. The dealer handed out the cards. Maddie looked at hers and she was over 21. She laughed and tossed the cards into the air. She put her feet on the table and sat back in her chair. With her foot, she pushed her stack of chips towards the dealer. The dealer stared at her leg and looked at her smiling face.

"Would it be great if everyone was a winner?" Maddie suggested, "Because, who wants to lose?"

"Yes, you are right," the bald gambler replied.

"Everyone can be a winner," the dealer added.

Maddie chuckled.

"No, we can't do that," she continued, "If we did, we'd become a generation of failures."

Maddie stood up and grabbed the dealer by the shirt.

"You make sure there are losers," she whispered.

He nodded. Maddie stuck her tongue out and it touched his lips. She let go of him and left the table.

As Dawn continued down the hallway, the crowd began to thin out. There were a few drunk patrons on the benches and some were stumbling around. Dawn stopped and turned around. She saw no one out of the ordinary, but was getting paranoid. She walked into a corridor and entered the restroom. Vince quickly followed and stood in front of the door. He slowly opened it and peaked inside. It was quiet except for the sound of the air conditioner. He looked behind him to make sure he was not being watched and entered the women's restroom. He looked around at the white walls, silver barricades for the toilets, and then the mirror. He opened his mouth and flashed his fangs. As he walked to where the stalls were, he heard a toilet flush in the last stall. He slowly approached the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He kicked the door open and there was no one inside. Suddenly, Dawn grabbed him from behind and placed her arm around his neck. Dawn slammed him into the wall. With her other hand, she grabbed his dreadlocks and pulled his head back.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn interrogated.

Vince gagged.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"Someone you don't want to fight with," he answered.

"Why are you following me? You messed with the wrong person."

"People know you. They're coming for you."

"Who?"

Vince laughed. She brought him to the ground and he tried to break free.

"I can snap your neck, crush your throat, or crack your skull open," Dawn threatened.

"They will come after you," Vince replied.

Vince broke free and they stood up. Dawn grabbed the stall door and slammed it on his face. He stumbled backward. Dawn grabbed his throat and held him against the wall.

"Last chance asshole," Dawn intimidated.

Vince opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. Dawn was astonished as he fixed his eyes on her. He tried to kick her, but Dawn blocked it. Then, she struck him with a backhand blow, knocking him down. Due to the weapons policy for the casino, she had no guns or knives. Vince rose and tried to strike Dawn with a combination of kicks and punches. Dawn blocked each shot, threw him over, and kicked him in the face. He remained on the ground as he held his cheek. Then, Dawn looked up and saw Fallon staring at her. Fallon had her mouth open and her fangs showing. Dawn was nervous but remained bold.

"Oh, shit, another one?" Dawn said.

"There are many more," Fallon replied, "I'm sure you know that."

Fallon ran at her and tried to bite her. Dawn kicked her in the stomach and elbowed her on the back. Fallon kicked Dawn in the leg, knocking her to one knee. Fallon quickly dashed towards her and pinned her to the floor. She held Dawn by the hair and leaned in close to her, threatening to bite her.

"New Vegas is ours," Fallon scowled, "You will not stand in the way of the Legion. Where is the Colonel?"

Dawn now knew what they were after. With one hard open palm strike, Dawn struck Fallon in the face. She immediately fell over onto the ground, unconscious. Dawn got up and ran out of the restroom. As she ran down the corridor, she became worried about Maddie. When, she ran into the main hall, she was in for a surprise.

Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian stood in the now empty hallway with their sinister eyes fixed on her. They showed their fangs as Dawn prepared for a battle. They quickly surrounded her and slowly closed in. When they got close, Maddie appeared behind Hardy and used both hands to strike his head. He immediately fell to the ground. Maddie then delivered a kick to the face of Gillian, knocking him down. Dawn delivered a punch to Veronica's face and then kneed her in the stomach. Veronica went to her knees and Dawn kicked her on the side of the head.

"Dawn, no matter where we are you always run into trouble," Maddie teased.

"Yeah, well this is a new one. James was right, there is a vampirical cult."

Then, Vince and Fallon ran out into the hallway.

"See what I mean," Dawn reminded her.

"Where is the Colonel?" Fallon yelled, "Tell us!"

Dawn threw a kick at her face, but Fallon backed away. Vince ran at Maddie who tripped him. Fallon grabbed Dawn's arm, but Dawn struck her with an elbow, sending her to the ground. Vince stood up and Maddie kicked him in the face, sending him into a store window which cracked on impact. He felt a cut on his face. Veronica, Hardy, and Gillian recovered and stood behind Vince and Fallon. Then, NCR troopers entered the area. The Legion quickly disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" An NCR trooper asked.

"The same assholes who attacked Freemont Street," Dawn answered, "They are after James Hsu."

"Damn, I can't believe they breached the Strip."

Selene was standing on top of the Silver Rush, staring at the moon. The Legion members approached her.

"Did you find her? Selene asked.

"We found her, but she got away," Veronica answered, "The NCR interfered and she had help."

"From who?"

"That lunatic the mercenaries failed to kill."

Selene noticed the cut on Vince's face and immediately walked over to him.

"Who did this to you?" Selene asked with concern.

"The Lunatic," he replied in anger.

Selene had a look of sorrow on her face as she wiped the blood away.

"I'm sorry, we could not find the Colonel," Veronica regretted.

"Nevermind that," Selene replied.

She put her hand on Vince's cheek and sensually ran it down to his neck. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was feeling emotional.

"I assure you that Lunatic will die," Selene stated, "We will find the Colonel. Vince my dear, have Veronica attend to your wound. We have much work ahead of us."

"Yes, Selene," he replied.

They went down stairs and into the casino. Selene gazed out at the broken desolate scenery in front of her. She saw a group of Legionaries marching across the cracked pavement below carrying torches and chanting.

"We are the Legion. We own the night. We are the chosen ones."

Down below, Veronica placed a bandage on Vince's face. She had a medical supply kit nearby. Then, she injected a stimpak into his arm.

"I failed Selene," Vince said.

"Don't worry about it," Veronica consoled, "You did great. Besides, I think she likes having you in the Legion."

Vince thought about Selene. The more he thought about her, the more he was confident that Selene did enjoy having him around. Then, Selene appeared in the room. Veronica noticed her.

"Leave us alone," Selene told her, "I need to speak with him."

Veronica nodded and left the room. Selene walked up to Vince and removed her hood.

"You are coming along nicely," she encouraged, "As long as you remain part of the Legion, you will become a great warrior. Fight the corrupted ways that the old world brought upon us. We are the new world."

"A world that belongs to the Legion," Vince added.

"Exactly."

"No more weapons or technology that will destroy the way of life."

Selene smiled.

"I'm very proud of you," Selene confirmed, "Now get some rest. We have a message to send to the Mojave. I will be sure they receive it."

"The NCR stands in our way…"

"Don't worry about them for now."

Vince nodded and left the room. Selene stood alone with a half-smile on her face.

Dawn ran through the hallway of the Stratosphere, passing rooms and members of the Shadow. James's room was ahead and she knocked on the door. James was sitting on the couch, reading a copy of ' _Grognak the Barbarian_.' He got up and answered the door. Dawn had a wide-eyed expression and James knew what she had been through.

"Okay, there is some kind of cult out there," Dawn said.

"I knew they would infiltrate the strip. Bloodsucking freaks."

They sat down on the couch.

"Wait, how do we know if they are real?" Dawn wondered, "They might have fake teeth."

James stared at her.

"Dawn, they are real," he confirmed, "I saw it, I was there. My squad is gone. Bite marks in their necks…pale corpses. They are real."

"So what's next?"

"We slaughter them. Just like they did us."

Dawn stared at him.

"Another war?" She said, displeased, "I should have known."

"This is serious. This is why you are here. I'm going to find Selene and I'm going to kill her."

Dawn walked back down the hallway. In her mind, she could see the devastation the war with the Legion will bring. She walked into her room and laid on the couch. Then, Maddie walked up to her. Dawn did not react as she stared at Maddie's legs. Maddie bent over and looked Dawn in the face. She smiled in an attempt to cheer her up. Dawn stared ahead with a blank look on her face.

"No matter where you go, there's always a war," Dawn said.

Maddie kneeled beside her.

"You're becoming glum again," Maddie replied.

Maddie stroked Dawns hair.

"The problem is that there is never a resolve," Dawn complained.

"We'll just have to do what we always do to bad people, kill them all."

"That's what we need to avoid. This world is going to go back to the invasion and rebellion days because of these monster freak wannabes."

Maddie stroked Dawn's face and smiled.

"You also promised me you would not be grumpy anymore," Maddie reminded her.

"I know I did, but it's hard as hell."

"It's okay, you can be upset at things."

Dawn touched Maddie's face and smiled.

"Having you around makes me smile," Dawn praised, "I wish I was like you; always happy and smiling."

Maddie smiled back.


	4. The Big Gold Tower

**THE BIG GOLD TOWER  
**

Dawn and Maddie were off the strip in an abandoned part of town. There was a big gold building ahead. The only letters that remained at top were "T", "M", and "P." They were in raider territory. Dawn had her combat gear on and Maddie was wearing her face paint along with her usual attire. Dawn had her combat rifle ready and Maddie had her trusty dagger in her hand. As they approached the gold tower, they saw fires which appeared to be new. Dawn saw a turret in a busted-out window. It was moving side to side. Dawn signaled for Maddie to take cover behind a large slab of concrete. She aimed her rifle at the turret. In one shot, the turret exploded. This attracted the attention of the raiders nearby. They were dressed in ragged clothing. Some wore hoods made of canvas with eye holes in it. They ran out of the gold tower ready for combat. Dawn kept her eye on them as she remained hidden. She looked for Maddie, but she had disappeared.

"Hope you know what you're doing," she whispered to herself.

The raiders ran towards her. There were two men and two women. Dawn knew they were on Buffout or Med-X or any other combination of chems. Dawn moved out of cover and fired her rifle at them. The raiders ducked for cover and shot back at her. As she was in cover, one of the raiders let out a scream. Maddie had stabbed one of them to death and she had a smile on her face. Dawn shot down two raiders. The last one ran back to the tower. Dawn aimed her rifle at him, but Maddie tackled him. She repeatedly stabbed him while laughing. Dawn approached her. Maddie looked at Dawn with a smile.

"You shouldn't step in my line of fire," Dawn cautioned.

Maddie stood up.

"That felt incredible," Maddie said.

She walked towards the tower and Dawn followed. Near the entrance was the letters "R" and "U." Both letters had cracked the pavement. The gold windows near the ground level were boarded up. Dawn and Maddie stood in cover as Dawn checked inside for an immediate threat. Then, they entered the gold tower. The lobby looked as if it were once a nice hotel. Instead, there were bullet holes, broken walls, glass on the floor, and sandbags near the stairs.

"This looks like place some rich assholes would enjoy," Maddie criticized.

"They got the money to piss away," Dawn replied, "And all that money does shit for them now."

They ascended the stairs and were ready for any raiders. As they searched around the dirty and torn area, a raider snuck behind Maddie. The raider had a knife in hand and was about to strike. Maddie quickly turned around and sliced his neck. She held him by the hair and stabbed him in the chest. Dawn smiled. The top of the tower was a long way up and there was an undetermined amount of raiders. Only one raider mattered to them, Sully. He had information that James had wanted. It was unknown to Dawn what that information was. James also wanted the raiders in the gold tower to be eradicated. James still believed be was a colonel. He wanted a war, Dawn did not.

Dawn and Maddie walked across the halls. No elevators they came across were in working order. Some of the halls remained untouched by war. Dawn tried another elevator and it was inaccessible. She slammed her hand on the door.

"Damn place!" She shouted.

Then, a raider entered the hallway and began shooting at them. Dawn ran into a room and waited. The raider was wise enough to stay put. Dawn took out her .45 pistol and shot back at him. He scurried away. She quickly chased him down another hallway. He shot back as he ran. Dawn dodged the shot and dove through the air while firing shots at him. One shot hit him in the leg and he limped into a room. Dawn ran after him and entered the same room. The trail of blood gave him away. It went all the way into the bathroom. He leaned against the bathtub as he held his leg. Dawn pointed the gun at his face.

"Where is Sully?" She asked.

He kept breathing heavily. She stepped on his leg and he grunted in pain.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked again.

"He'll kill you," he whimpered, "Face off with him and you're as good as dead."

"That's for me to worry about. Now, are you gonna tell me or not?"

The raider showed her a middle finger. Dawn grabbed it and he screamed as the bone broke. She dragged him out into the living room where Maddie was waiting and smiling. He looked up at her and began to shiver.

"Here's an interrogation expert," Dawn scolded, "She'll make you bleed and enjoy every minute of it. She hopes you don't talk. Giving pain is her pleasure."

Dawn let him go and Maddie circled around him. She began laughing as she twirled her knife around. Dawn sat on the frayed couch and crossed her legs. Maddie placed a knife to his throat.

"If I tell you he'll kill me," he wept.

"I promise you that I will cause more suffering than he could ever dream of," Maddie warned.

She made a small cut on his cheek.

"You gonna scream for me?" She mocked.

She put the tip of the knife right under his chin. He tried to scream but could not. Dawn chuckled.

"Top floor!" He spluttered, "The big office."

"That's a shame," Maddie sighed, "I really wanted to kill you."

She attempted to stab him, but Dawn held her arm.

"Hold on!" Dawn said, "He gave us what we wanted."

Dawn kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She smiled at Maddie who was angry.

"You should've let me kill that scumbag," Maddie argued.

"Oh relax," Dawn replied, "It's okay to let some people live."

Maddie pouted. Dawn felt her pigtails and smiled. She held up her chin and stared into Maddie's eyes. She was still angry. Dawn kept smiling and then wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her on the lips. Dawn leaned her back and continued to kiss her. Maddie smiled and giggled.

"Damn you," Maddie moaned.

"Gets you every time."

Maddie shoved her on the couch and the two kissed. They walked down the hall and saw an elevator ahead. Dawn pressed the button and the doors opened. They entered and held hands as they ascended to the top floor. After exiting the elevator, they saw that there were sandbags, metal scraps, metal crates, plastic flowers, cracked vases, and more broken glass on the floor. The ceiling was covered in gold and white and most of the windows had been broken and shattered. Suddenly, two raiders wearing metal suits stepped out of the room and fired Gatling laser rifles at them. Dawn and Maddie dove in opposite directions. Dawn got behind a large column made of stone and Maddie ran down a hallway. The lasers left black marks on the walls. Dawn returned fire with her combat rifle and hit both raiders but the bullets bounced off their metal suits. Maddie waited behind the hallway for the raiders to approach. She peaked around the corner and saw that the metal cage around them had an opening on the side. She took out her throwing knives and dove out of the hallway. She threw a knife and struck one of them in the neck. He fell to the ground and grunted in pain. The other raider shot at her, but Maddie made it back into the hallway.

Dawn emptied her combat rifle into the raider. Parts of the metal suit were dented and began to break apart. The raider shot at her and she dove near the shattered window. Then Dawn jumped out. The raider laughed and Maddie was concerned. When the raider came near the window, Dawn suddenly appeared and grabbed the metal suit. Using just enough force, she pulled him off the tower. He fell 64 stories. She pulled herself up in time to see Maddie stab the other raider to death. Then, they approached the penthouse suite. When Dawn kicked open the large doors, shotgun blast struck the door. They remained in the hallway.

"Just give us the holotape," Dawn demanded, "Refuse and you'll have a long way down."

Another shotgun blast was heard. Dawn peaked inside and saw no one.

"I guess this has to end with your death," Dawn warned.

Sully sprung up from behind a couch and fired the shotgun but was out of bullets. Dawn and Maddie rushed in. He had brown and gray shaggy hair and a scruffy beard. Maddie took out her katanas and Dawn pointed her gun at him.

"No, no," Sully panted, "James…he wants it destroyed."

"Wants what destroyed?" Dawn asked.

"The cure. If it's destroyed they will run rampant. They will kill us."

"What cure?"

"For those vampires. I was gonna get it, but the damn NCR stopped me. I know where it is."

"Just tell us where and we will take care of it."

He backed up towards the window.

"I ain't gonna get killed by them," he whimpered, "If James knows where it is he'll destroy it all. Humanity has no chance against the Legion."

Sully turned around and ran towards the window. It shattered upon impact and Nate fell to his death. Dawn looked on in shock.

"Damn it!" She said, "No holotape."

Maddie notice the holotape near a terminal. She picked it up and smiled at Dawn. She took it and tried to upload it but the terminal was locked. Dawn looked on in disappointment as the combination of numbers, letters, and symbols filled the screen.

"Now we're screwed," she sighed.

Maddie cleared her throat.

"Let me take care of it," she proposed.

Maddie began hacking the terminal. In a quick session, she unlocked it.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dawn asked.

"My daddy taught me. He used to say computers are what the government uses to spy on us. There's some kind of chip inside the terminals. It can detect every key you type and it sends it to any secret agency."

Dawn smirked.

"Well, anyway, thanks," Dawn said.

Maddie uploaded the holotape and the information that James wanted appeared on screen. The holotape was filled with nonsensical ramblings from Sully. He was paranoid over the Legion and lived in fear because he thought vampires would drain his blood. He also discovered the secret lab where a cure was being developed.

"It says here there was a lab in Goodsprings," Maddie explained, "It was destroyed by a vampirical cult."

"The Legion," Dawn acknowledged.

"There's a cure being developed at Nellis Air Force Base."

Dawn had a wide-eyed look on her face. She'd been there before and it was where Kurt was.

"That's northwest of here," Dawn said, "And it's Brotherhood territory."

"We should let James know."

Dawn looked out the window at the New Vegas Strip. She knew she could get in through Kurt, but locating the cure would be difficult.


	5. A Different Kind of Drink

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF DRINK**

Inside a bar located down an empty stretch of decayed road in the desert, there were drunk patrons. The bar was not the cleanest and the wooden tables had been warped. Few drinks remained on the bar shelves and the filthy windows barely allowed light to shine through. It was the perfect place for Selene's Legion to hang out. The bartender noticed her in her red cloak. Hardy and Gillian were behind her and dressed in olive green shirts and camo pants. Veronica had on a brown robe with the hood down. Fallon had on a tight cami top and leather pants. Vince wore a sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants, and a long sleeve shirt tied around his waist. Selene noticed the attention she got. She smiled at the bartender and walked over to him. Vince accompanied her. The rest scattered around the bar.

"What the hell kind of garb is that miss?" The bartender grumbled.

"It's my style," Selene replied.

She pulled her hood down and Vince felt her curly red hair. She looked around at the different varieties of beer. She also noticed a gang emblem on the wall. It looked like a pirate symbol; a cracked skull placed over two swords on a black cloth.

"Gwinnett Pale Ale sounds good," Selene said.

The patrons were getting acquainted with Fallon. Veronica stood by a jukebox that was playing " _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire_ " by The Ink Spots. Hardy and Gillian sat in a booth. Selene put her leg on Vince and he felt it. Then, a head shaven man with a large black beard stood next to Selene. Vince seemed irritated.

"Hey doll face," he slurred.

Vince stood up and Selene held his arm.

"Whoa! Settle down there," Selene instructed, "It's quite all right, he just wants to get acquainted."

Vince sat down.

"I've seen your kind before," the drunk muttered, "Ain't you one of them freaks over in Freeside."

Selene knew wearing her red cloak inside this bar would get her recognized. It was what she wanted. This gang was a threat to her and she wanted them gone. She sipped her beer. Vince stared at the man.

"You got a problem boy?" The drunk said to him.

"It's best if you back off," Vince warned.

"Listen whoever you are," Selene said to the drunk, "Go back to sucking down cigars and pouring beer down your throat."

"Ooh! The lady is talking tough now."

Selene turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt. The drunk seemed to like it.

"Where's your ferocious leader?" Selene asked.

"He's in the back."

Selene shoved him to the ground and laughed.

"Get out you freak!" The bartender said.

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Selene mocked.

Selene and Vince stood up. The rest of the Legion prepared for a fight.

"I want you assholes out of Freeside," Selene demanded, "If not, we will have to dispose of you through great suffering."

The bartender grabbed a shotgun. Before he could aim, Vince grabbed it and struck him back in to the shelves, knocking down the glass bottles. Selene jumped on the counter and spread her arms out.

"Freeside belongs to the Legion!" Selene shouted, "Kill!"

Veronica grabbed a gang member and bit his throat. Hardy and Gillian each stabbed another one. Fallon struck one with a glass pitcher, shattering it on his face. Selene sat on the counter and grabbed the bartender.

"Now serve me your blood, or I will get it from you myself," Selene whispered.

She shoved him down and got off the counter. Vince shot the drunk and Selene cheered. Then, the leader of the gang stepped out. Alongside him were four others.

"You bloodsucking bitch!" He scowled, "You're about to die."

The Legion surrounded them. He realized he was outnumbered. Selene chuckled. Vince pointed the shotgun at them, but Selene calmly lowered it.

"It would be more pleasing to kill them by drawing blood," Selene suggested.

"We are not gonna let you run us out of Freeside," the leader said, "This town belongs to us!"

"We won't run you out, we'll just kill you."

Selene showed her fangs. The Legion began to attack the bodyguards by sinking their teeth into them. One got away but Selene grabbed him and bit his throat. Vince held the leader and dragged him towards Selene as he struggled. Hardy and Gillian helped hold him. The bartender stood up. Selene put her hand under his chin.

"Don't worry, you'll get to die too," she told him.

She punched him in the face, knocking him back down. Then, she turned her attention to the leader. Vince, Hardy, and Gillian managed to hold him on his knees. She smiled and held him by the throat.

"You dare threaten me? My Legion will rule over Freeside. People will join us or they will die."

She took out a knife.

"Let him go," Selene said.

They complied. He remained on his knees as Selene held the knife close to him.

"Let him leave," Selene instructed.

Veronica and Fallon cleared a path for him.

"Run back and tell everyone about me," Selene demanded.

She hissed at him and he ran out of the bar. Then, she turned her attention to the bartender.

"Hardy, Gillian," she said, snapping her fingers.

They quickly approached her.

"I want a drink, from him," Selene ordered.

Hardy and Gillian jumped over the counter and held the bartender. Selene stuck the knife in the wooden top. Hardy grabbed the knife and an empty glass. He sliced the throat of the bartender as Gillian held him. Selene smiled. The glass was filled with blood and he served it to Selene.

"For you my queen," Hardy said.

Gillian dropped the body.

"Thank you, gentlemen," she commented.

She took a sip of the blood and then poured it into the beer nearby. She drank the rest of the beer as she felt Vince's chest.

"Vince, my darling, let's dance."

They held each other.

"Veronica, play something nice," she told her.

Veronica pressed play to restart the song. Selene and Vince dance across the bar, stepping in blood along the way.

"I don't want to set the world on fire," Selene softly sang, "I just want to start…a flame in your heart…I have but one desire…that one is you…"

Selene and Vince held each other's faces and stared into each other's eyes. Vince felt her fangs. A few minutes later, they exited the bar. The leader was still out there in the bright sunlight. The Legion were under the roof in the shadow.

"I ain't runnin' back," he said, "I'll kill you all."

Selene walked towards him and stopped before walking in the sunlight.

"Yeah, can't be out in the sun; you'll die," he assumed.

Selene stared at him with an evil look.

"Come on then, you bloodsucker," he challenged.

Selene stepped into the sunlight and began screaming. She fell to her knees as the sun shined on her. The rest of the Legion looked on. Then, she stopped and looked at him with a smile. She began laughing. She stood up and the rest of the Legion stepped into the sunlight with smiles and evil intentions on their faces and stood behind her.

"You watch to many movies," Selene taunted, "We can go anywhere we damn well please. I'll give you a chance to bow to me, to join my Legion."

"Never."

Selene shook her head.

"Aww, what a pity," she said, "I'm sure the rest of your gang will give in to me, unless they want their heads displayed on a pike."

"I'll kill you, and your damn Legion. Right here, right now."

Selene laughed.

"You got more guts than brains," she said, "Or is it brains than guts? Well, I guess we'll find out!"

The leader was ready for a fight. Selene removed her cloak and handed it to Gillian. She had on a red corset, black fishnets, and a pair of black lace boots. He took out a combat knife and tried to stab her. She laughed at him and grabbed his arm, but he punched her in the stomach. Selene kicked him in the leg and knocked him down. He immediately stood up. She showed her fangs while hissing.

"Think those things scare me?" He shouted.

She rushed forward and threw punches and kicks at him. He had little success blocking her quickness. He began to bleed around the mouth. She grabbed his throat, but he punched her in the face. Vince was tempted to intervene, but knew Selene could handle it. He tried to stab her, but she grabbed his arm and shoved the knife into his other arm. She kicked him in the face, knocking him down. He tried to get up, but she pinned him to the hot ground.

"Now you will feel my fangs sink into your throat," she whispered, "You will feel the blood being drained from you."

"You bite me, then I'll become one of you," he stuttered.

"True, but I have many other ways to kill you."

Selene bit him on the throat and began sucking out his blood. After a few seconds, she showed her bloody mouth and smacked her lips together. She continued to drain his blood. Then, she stood up.

"Feed!" She instructed the Legion.

All but Vince began draining him of his blood. Vince saw the bloody mouth of Selene and kissed her while tasting the blood. She could not help but smile.


	6. Dark Secrets

**DARK SECRETS**

Kurt McCall looked over his power armor at the repair station. He had shaggy blonde hair, was tall with a medium build and blue eyes. When it came to mechanical repairs, he was an expert. For the electrical repairs, however, he relied upon Alyx Vance. He examined the bullet holes, dents, and frayed metal. Then, Candice walked in with a toolbox. She had long light brown hair, glasses, and freckles on her face. She was dressed in scribe clothing.

"I hope this is all you need," she said.

"Should be, thanks."

"Wow, they did a number on you."

"We'll never know where these raiders keep getting weapons."

"It's not really them I'm worried about, it's the Legion. I heard they have been gaining numbers. People are doing it out of fear or because they want to."

"I guess they want to be superhuman. But I know for a fact it's nothing like the movies or books. Besides, I don't fear them."

Then, a paladin in power armor approached Kurt.

"Hey McCall, you know these two?" He asked.

Kurt saw Dawn and Maddie. Dawn still had her combat armor on and Maddie had removed her face paint. Both had been disarmed.

"Yeah, I know them," Kurt replied.

The paladin nodded and walked away.

"Dawn, what brings you here?" He wondered.

"I have something important to discuss with you," Dawn answered.

"Well, I hate being kept in suspense."

Kurt smiled at Dawn and she chuckled. He looked at Maddie.

"This must be Maddie I presume."

He stuck his hand out and she shook his hand.

"Dawn's ex?" Maddie presumed.

"Oh yeah, so you know," Kurt replied.

"I do."

"Look, I really need to speak with him," Dawn stated.

Maddie looked on, nearly becoming jealous. She could tell Dawn still cared for him. Dawn and Kurt walked out onto the runway. Maddie watched them and became jealous and angry. Candice walked up to Maddie.

"So, how long have you known her?" Candice asked.

Maddie stared at her making her feel uneasy.

"Long enough," Maddie replied.

"Oh, okay."

Dawn and Kurt stood on the runway.

"I worry about you all time," Dawn admitted, "War has created a dangerous world."

"I'm glad you're okay. How's life with the Shadow?"

"Great. I see your power armor keeps you safe."

"It does."

"Everything is good for you, I hope. You look great."

Kurt smiled. Dawn waited for him to tell her the same thing.

"You look good too, Dawn," he finally said.

Dawn smiled.

"Um, you wanted to discuss something with me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I did. We were in the gold tower and found this holotape. It says there's a cure being developed here at Nellis."

"A cure? For what?"

"The Legion."

"James sent you to do the dirty work. Look, I don't know anything about a cure. In fact, the only cure I know of is a bullet to the head of those bloodsucking freaks."

"Kurt, I'm serious. I need to find it."

"If I knew anything about it, I would tell you. Honest. The Brotherhood does not hide anything."

"There's a scribe that would probably know. Maybe I should get Maddie to ask."

"Hold on, before you send her to harass my bride to be…"

Dawn looked at him in shock.

"Bride?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I asked her to marry me," he spoke in a weakened tone.

Dawn's heart sunk into her stomach.

"Your future wife," she mumbled.

"Yeah. I want you there at the wedding. Bring Maddie."

Maddie and Candice looked on. Dawn was clearly devastated.

"I also want to help you," Kurt declared, "We're in this together. The Brotherhood, NCR, the Shadow, the citizens. If we can unite, we can destroy the Legion."

All that was on Dawn's mind was the fact she'll never be with Kurt again. She held back her tears. Then, she looked up at him and handed him the holotape. Nearby was a terminal near the solar array.

Candice looked over Kurt's power armor. Maddie sat in a chair near a toolbox and saw Kurt put his hands on Dawn's shoulder as Dawn smiled at him. Maddie had angry look on her face. Dawn and Kurt walked back over to the power armor station. Maddie stood up and held Dawn's arm and held her close. She smiled at Kurt.

"Well, it looks like we got some digging to do," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked.

"There's a lab underneath here. A secret lab. I think I know where it is. In the hangar, there is a secret entrance."

"A lab for what?"

"The cure to end the Legion," Dawn added, "Or at least ruin any chance of a hostile takeover."

"Wait, if there is a cure, why is it being kept down there, why not use it?" Candice questioned.

"That's what we intend to find out."

"We just need to send someone in," Kurt suggested, "Someone who has covert skills."

Dawn looked at Maddie.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You can get in without being noticed," Dawn assured, "We just need the cure."

"I heard you were good, Maddie," Kurt commented, "Be silent, but don't kill no one. Don't even knock them out."

"Wait, I never agreed to this."

"Can, I speak with her?" Dawn asked.

Kurt nodded. Dawn and Maddie walked onto the runway. Maddie scurried away from her and then turned around.

"What the hell?" Maddie scoffed, "Why should I do this? For him?"

"Maddie look…"

"You still love him."

"No."

"I can see it in your face. You can't let go of him."

"This is not about him. This is about what we need to do to stop New Vegas from becoming Legion territory. If they takeover, we'll be at their mercy. Maybe we'll be dead."

"What if there is no cure?"

"That is what we intend to find out."

Dawn put her arms around Maddie.

"Do it for me," Dawn calmly stated.

Maddie smiled.

"Fine," she agreed, "But it is over between you two."

Dawn laughed and hugged her.

"Of course it is," Dawn replied, "They're getting married. I don't need to love him, I have you."

Maddie kissed Dawn. They engaged in lip lock for a while. Kurt looked on. He was not sure if he should be jealous or happy.

Maddie walked down the steps and into the dark underground hallway. She had a headset with her and managed to sneak a small curved knife pass the check in. It was cold and quiet. As she moved through the brick tunnel, her footsteps could be heard.

"Remember, don't kill anyone, in fact, avoid anyone you may see down there," Kurt instructed over the headset.

She wanted to tell him to shut up. It could have been jealousy, but she had no reason to like him. On the way to Nellis, Dawn told her that she met Kurt a few weeks back after he rescued her in the desert. She should have been thankful that he had saved the life of Dawn, but after seeing him and her together, she became envious. There were no doors along the hallway until she reached a large one ahead of her.

"Okay, there a large steel door in front of me," Maddie said to Kurt, "I'll try and open it."

"Slowly, don't draw attention," he told her.

Maddie mouthed the word ' _asshole_.' She was about to open the door but someone was opening it from the other side. The door swung open and a man in a white lab coat walked out towards the hangar. Maddie hid behind the door and held it open. She entered the area and hid inside an empty room.

"Someone in lab coat is headed your way," she whispered.

"There really is something down there? Okay, we'll be on the lookout," Kurt replied, "Are you in?"

"Yeah, I haven't got a good look at the place yet. I'll check it out."

She slowly snuck out of the empty room and saw four scientists at the lab counter. One was filling syringes with a green liquid. Another was mixing the formula. A female scientist was examining a red liquid, possibly blood. The other scientist was typing something on the terminal. Maddie wanted to knock them all out, get the cure, and leave. If they never saw her, she thought, no one would know.

"Kurt, let me take them out," Maddie argued.

"Negative."

"They'll never see me."

"Negative. Wait for an opportunity."

"I won't kill them. They are putting the cure inside a briefcase. I can get it."

"Maddie, just follow the plan okay," Dawn told her.

Maddie put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"We don't even know if it's actually the cure," Dawn continued, "You need to find out."

Dawn did have a point, Maddie thought to herself. She could listen in to their conversations, but they remained quiet. Getting on the terminal may take too much time and creating a diversion may not be too effective.

Inside the hangar, Dawn saw the scientist looking through a cabinet. She saw the alarm speakers on the wall.

"We need to set off the alarms," Dawn advised, "That could draw out the scientists."

Kurt looked at the terminal.

"Good idea," he said, "Log on the terminal, the password is 'AD VICTORIAM.'"

Dawn logged on and saw the option for the alarms. A few seconds later, the alarms sounded. Dawn and Kurt hid inside the large bomber. Underground, the scientists heard the alarm and ran out of the lab.

"Maddie are the scientists leaving?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"Now's your opportunity."

Dawn and Kurt laid on the floor of the bomber. The seats had been removed. They stared at each other and leaned in closer. Then, they backed away.

Maddie was at the counter and opened a brown leather carry bag. Inside were syringes filled with green liquid. She went over to the terminal which was left unlocked. The scientist was recording the progress made on the cure. They had reached the last stage and it was proven through a test that the cure had worked. It was tested on a subject that was captured and released after the cure was tested. Maddie took a few syringes and placed them in the carry bag. She ran as fast as she could out of there and into the hangar. The alarm stopped and Maddie hid behind a metal cabinet. She saw the scientists walk back into the lab. Dawn and Kurt got out of the bomber. Maddie appeared behind them with the bag.

"Looking for this?" She said.

Maddie handed Kurt the bag. He set it on the table and opened it. Inside was the green liquid.

"Holy shit, it's really there," Kurt cheered.

"But does it work?" Dawn asked.

"It does," Maddie answered, "They tested it and it actually cured someone."

"One question that bothers me is, why do they keep this hidden?" Dawn asked.

"Not sure, but do we have the formula?" Kurt wondered.

Maddie held up a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Maddie," Kurt said, "We couldn't have done it without you. Now we have the one piece that will destroy the Legion."

Kurt took some of the syringes. He looked at the formula and wrote down a copy of it. He took a syringe and stared right at it. Dawn became suspicious. She closed the bag and handed it to Maddie.

"I'll meet you outside," Dawn said to her.

Maddie took the bag and left.

"The Legion's demise begins now," he claimed, "We need to find a way to mass produce it."

"You knew about it; you knew all along about the cure," Dawn suspected.

"What are you…?"

"You had to keep it secret. When I asked about it, you pretended to be surprised. Being with Maddie for so long, I began to pick up some of her traits."

"Dawn look…"

"You were a little over eager to get the cure. I heard the nervousness, the excitement in your voice."

"All right look, sorry I lied to you. There was no way for me to go down there, I could not risk it."

"So, you needed someone like Maddie."

"Yeah. The cure is important to me, just as it is to you, just as it is to the Mojave. I don't know why they don't make it public, but I know they plan on mass producing this. This amount of cure alone won't bring down the Legion."

"Why do you say it's important to you?"

Kurt looked behind him and then back at Dawn.

"I know the formula works," he said, "Candice, she used to be one of them."

"One of the Legion?" Dawn said in shock.

"I was out hunting them a few years back when they were not in large numbers. I saw her alone in the desert after we killed a whole pack of them. I decided to capture her and bring her here. The cure was in the early stages, but it worked. I never knew where they took her after that or if they even had a cure. Then, she was wondering alone on the runway. She was cured. She became a different person."

"And you fell in love with her."

Kurt nodded.


	7. Lost Beyond Reason

**LOST BEYOND REASON**

The evening sky had blanketed New Vegas. Dawn was in the restaurant of the Stratosphere tower, looking out at the mountains and Mojave Desert. She looked in the direction of Nellis Air Force Base and wondered about Kurt. She knew she had lied to Maddie about how she felt about Kurt. Deep down, she still cared for him. She did not want to let him go. Candice seemed like a nice person and Kurt really loved her. She thought more about him getting married and it crushed her. It made her feel weak inside. Then, James arrived and sat across from her. She continued to stare out at the desert.

"Do you have it?" James asked.

"It's with Maddie. We managed to get some of it along with the formula."

"Good. So your contact came through. Now I want you to destroy it. Every last drop."

Dawn turned to him.

"Why? We can use it against them," Dawn suggested.

"They can't be cured, they are monsters. They are lost beyond reason. The Legion must be killed off and put out of our misery. Especially Selene."

"They are not lost beyond reason, not all of them. One of the Brotherhood scribes used to be one of them. She was cured."

"Selene cannot be cured. Even if we somehow inject the cure into her, she will still be corrupted. Her vampiric powers may be gone, but her evil mind will never be cured. The same goes for the rest of them. They will still be a threat."

"They will be easier to control. Surely the Shadow, NCR, and the Brotherhood can eradicate them."

"Selene could have recruited anyone, they could have infiltrated any of these organizations."

"Now you're getting paranoid."

James looked out at the Mojave.

"Dawn, we need to destroy the cure," he reiterated, "If they find out we have it, they will threaten and maybe kill innocent civilians and force us to destroy the cure."

"Is that why the Brotherhood kept it a secret?"

"Right, the Legion already destroyed a lab underneath Goodsprings. It proves that we need to kill them all. Selene deserves to die, not be cured."

"I say we hang onto it, you never know when we'll need it."

"Fine, but tell no one about it. Keep some of the syringes with you and don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

James left. Dawn looked out at the Strip. The bright lights flashed in the dark sky. Between the Legion and cure, all Dawn could think about was Kurt. She was high up in the Stratosphere but wanted to be next to Kurt.

At Nellis, Kurt stood on the roof of the hangar and saw the Stratosphere lit up in the night. He knew somewhere in the midst of the tall structure, Dawn was there. He wondered if she was staring back at him. He knew he had a new life and it was Candice that he loved.

Selene and her Legion walked through the dark desert that was illuminated by the moonlight. They past a broken sign that read "WELCOME TO NIPTON." It was desolate like many other towns around the area. They walked towards the town hall. Selene stood on the steps and observed the town. Vince, Hardy, Gillian, Fallon, and Veronica stood beside her.

"My hometown," Selene announced, "We have some business to attend to."

Then, a group wearing blue shirts, black pants and bulletproof vests marched towards them. Selene knew who they were from her days in the NCR.

"Powders Gangers," Selene acknowledged.

There were clearly more of them, but the Legion was not afraid. Eddie, a man with short brown hair stepped forward.

"And you must be Selene," he assumed, "The leader of the so-called Legion. We ain't afraid of you, we'll blow you to smithereens."

Selene laughed.

"You can't kill us," she assured, "We will drain the blood from you. We are invincible."

"You have no right to walk on our territory," he shouted.

"We go where we want to. The Mojave will be ours. You are nothing more than peasants, slaves. You will bow to us or you will die in vain. The Powders Gangers will be no more. I only came here for one person. Leave us and you can walk away with your lives."

Eddie chuckled at her threat.

"You leave us no choice!" He yelled.

A stick of dynamite was thrown at Selene. The Legion quickly spread out before the explosion. The blast caused the doors to open. Fallon had a knife and snuck behind a Powder Ganger and stabbed him to death. Veronica used her pneumatic gauntlet to punch two member, killing them. Hardy and Gillian got into a firefight with two Powders Gangers. Using the tactics they learned from Selene, they defended themselves easily. Vince used his muscle to beat down any member he came across. One member tried to sneak behind him, but Selene grabbed his hair from behind and bit his neck. She sucked out his blood, draining the life from him. The Legion continued to kill the Powder Gangers, reducing their numbers. Eddie became nervous and started to throw dynamite sticks. The sound of the explosions made him more nervous. Selene came behind him, but he saw her shadow. He turned around and Selene kicked him to the ground. He quickly got up, but she grabbed his throat. She hissed at him and he was stunned by her bloody fangs. She licked her lips and he freed himself from her grasp. Selene laughed as he ran away. Vince ran after him, grabbed him, and slammed him to the ground. She rushed over to him.

"Pick him up," she instructed Vince.

He held him up. She bit his neck and drank the blood. Then, she stopped. A few seconds later, he turned into a vampire. He felt his fangs. Selene laughed.

"You'll never be one of us," she scorned.

She smiled at Vince.

"Kill him," she said to him.

Vince snapped his neck and let his body fall to the ground. The Legion gathered at the top of the stairs and looked upon the dead bodies of the Powders Gangers. Suddenly, an explosion occurred near one of the dead bodies. Selene giggled. She looked around at the rundown homes and recognized one. There was a house that had worn white paint, a black roof with most of the shingles gone, and dirt on the windows. The place seemed unpopulated except for the Powder Gangers. As Selene walked towards the house, they followed. She stood outside the house and saw the mailbox. It was a black dented box with the numbers "133" on it and the name "ANDERS." She looked at the house and had a flashback of her father abusing her. The images disturbed her mind.

"You okay?" Vince asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

She turned around.

"Stay out here," she told them, "I want to do this on my own."

 **She stood in front of the door. With a hard, vicious kick, the old wooden door swung open. The house was littered with beer and whiskey bottles, the wallpaper was peeling, the carpet was worn and the furniture has holes and torn fabric. She saw a flashback of when the house was in better condition years ago. The TV was on and on the couch, was a drunken man who was asleep. Selene knew who it was, her father. He had a whiskey bottle in his hand and a Powder Ganger outfit on. She moved in front of the TV and looked down at him. She took the whiskey bottle from him and held it near her. The scent of whiskey brought back memories of her getting slapped by him. She threw the bottle at the TV, causing it fall over. The sound woke him up. He saw the red cloak in front of him and rubbed his eyes.**

" **Who the hell?" He mumbled.**

 **He sat up. Selene moved closer. A blur of a redhead woman was all he could see. His vision became a little clearer and for a brief second, he saw a pair of fangs. After shaking his head, he saw Selene in front of him.**

" **Remember me?" She asked.**

 **He stared at her.**

"Deborah, it's been a while," he slurred, "What are you doing here? Wait, you ran away. Yeah, years ago."

"I did, and now I'm back. You know why?"

"What's with the cape?"

"I'm back to teach you a lesson. You treated me like a piece of shit."

"Oh come on Deborah, I was toughening you up. I was gonna make you a Powder Ganger. There ain't no women that's a Powder Ganger. You would have been the first. Imagine you, the leader, the one they would bow to. But you disappointed me."

Selene smiled.

"I hated the Powder Gangers, that's why I joined the NCR. I hated them as well. That's why I killed some of them. Remember I used to read those books about vampires?" She reminded him, "I would pretend to be one and you would smack me."

"They were bad for you, Deborah."

"Don't call me Deborah anymore. I'm Selene now, just like in one of the books I read."

"You bit…"

Selene slapped him in the face. He fell over onto the couch and she laughed at him.

"Your Powder Gangers are all dead," she continued, "Laying in a pool of blood that me and my Legion caused."

She held his throat.

"We drank their blood," she said, "You heard me, I have become what I have always desired and what you have despised. I lead the Legion, they bow before me."

"You've become delusional," he slurred.

Selene smiled and then hissed at him. He screamed when he saw her fangs and struggled free of the chokehold. His back was against the wall. Selene held him by the shirt.

"What the hell are you?" He asked with a shiver in his voice, "You damn freak!"

"I'm living my dream," she clarified, "I am a vampire."

"Your gonna suck my blood."

Selene giggled. He stared at her fangs as if he were in a trance.

"Like my fangs?" She said, "I killed another vampire to gain power. But it was you who created the monster in me. I kill those who are against me. As for your blood, I will not even have a taste. No, no, no, no, no, no. You'll just die."

Selene took out a knife, stabbed him in the leg, then the stomach, and then in the arm. She laughed. Then she slit his throat. A line of blood splattered on the wall. Selene walked out of the house with the feeling of satisfaction. She walked near the train tracks and into the desert as the rest of the Legion followed.

Dawn could not sleep. The thought of Kurt jolted her from her sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed while Maddie was sound asleep. It was almost 2 a.m. and even after a long day, she remained wide awake. She began to experience small tremors and needed alcohol. Her mind kept telling her to quit drinking, but her body could not adapt. She wanted to quit for Maddie but the withdrawal symptoms kept taking effect. She made her way to the mini bar and pour a shot of whiskey. It made her feel better from the shot. Dawn missed the buzz she got from drinking. She also hated lying to Maddie about how she felt about Kurt. She walked over to the window and looked out at the Strip. People were still gambling after hours. She knew somewhere out there, Selene's Legion was recruiting citizens and planning their next attack. After closing the curtain, she sat on the couch. On the glass table in front of her, was a wooden box. She opened it and inside was a silver six shooter with a white handle. It resembled an old wild west gun. She looked at it, unloaded it, and then reloaded it. She laid back on the couch and reminisced when her father taught her to shoot.

 _It was almost 10 years ago. Dawn who was just a teenager with long blonde hair with a pink streak on the side, heavy mascara, and a nose and lip ring. She had on a black tank top and wore blue jeans with a flower imprint on it and a chain hanging from the side. The look on her face implied she would rather be anywhere else than in her backyard in New Mexico. Her father Rick, shot at a target that was 20 yards away. He was an excellent shot, hitting the bullseye three times. Dawn looked out into the desert with her back turned and arms crossed as the hot sun made her uncomfortable. The loud gunshots and Rick's shouting only made things more irritating._

" _Okay, Dawn, your turn," he enthusiastically said._

 _He took off his ear protection. Dawn ignored him._

" _Dawn!" He barked, "Come on, get over here."_

 _She slowly turned around._

" _You gotta learn to shoot," he continued, "It's a dangerous world out there and you never know when you'll need it."_

" _I hate guns," she responded, "I don't want to learn."_

" _What if we're attacked? Besides, it's a useful skill. I need it at Black Mesa."_

" _Attacked? You and your paranoid theories. Why do you even need it at Black Mesa? Is some rogue psycho scientist gonna rampage through the lab?"_

" _I see, you don't want to learn anything that requires concentration and the use of your brain."_

" _No, it's just that guns are stupid. They belong to backwoods people who are afraid the government will attack them. It's not about defense, it's about ego."_

" _Dawn, enough of that liberal bullshit. Your mind is getting warped from watching all that crap on the news. I bet your friends are spewing out that liberal garbage as well. Maybe your teachers too."_

" _Maybe I should stop going to school then."_

 _Rick laughed._

" _No chance," he chuckled._

 _Dawn was still angry. Rick set the gun down on a table and placed a box of bullets near the gun. He stared at her. Dawn looked away, knowing what that look meant._

" _Let's go," he demanded._

 _Dawn reluctantly walked over to the table. Rick handed her the gun._

" _Load it," he said._

 _She took her time loading the bullets into the chamber. Rick put the ear protection on her and one for himself._

" _All right, see that target next to it? I want you to hit it," he coached, "Aim and fire. Look down the scope and don't put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to shoot."_

 _Dawn still pouted as she aimed the gun at the target. After placing her finger on the trigger, she fired a shot. The gunshot startled her. Rick looked at the target and saw that she completely missed it._

" _Try again, keep it steady," he advised._

 _Dawn fired another shot and hit the white part on the outside of the target. She fired another one and struck the black outline of the target._

" _Look down the sights," Rick instructed._

 _She fired two more shots, both hitting the black. The last two shots were fired. Both nearly hit the bullseye. Dawn set the gun down and took off her ear protection. Rick took off his and approached her._

" _See, that wasn't so bad," he praised._

 _Dawn stared ahead at the target, still angry._

" _You gotta keep practicing," he added, "Soon, you'll be an expert and no criminal will dare stand in front of the barrel of your gun. Even pointing it at someone sends chills down their spine."_

 _Rick picked the gun up and loaded it._

Dawn was still on the couch. She began feeling sleepy and decided to go back to bed. When she entered the bedroom, Maddie was still sleeping. She laid down next to her and put her arm around her. It only took a few minutes for her to drift off to sleep.


	8. Legion Hunters

**LEGION HUNTERS**

Two olive green Humvees drove across the Mojave. In one of the vehicles were Dawn, Maddie, and James. Dawn sat in the front, Maddie in the back, and James was the driver. They were dressed in black combat armor. In the other vehicle, three of the four members wore a black helmet with a face guard that had skeletal teeth. The other did not have a helmet on and was head shaven with a strong build. Dawn looked in her side view mirror and saw the Humvee following.

"Are you going to tell us what we're looking for?" Dawn asked.

"All you need to worry about is covering everyone else," James answered, "Watch out for raiders. I wish we could bring more firepower with us."

Maddie had a circular silver locket with her. She opened it and there was a picture of her with face paint and pigtails hugging Rusty Briggs. He was a former detective who spent his last days on the job hunting down Maddie. She smiled and closed the locket. The Humvees stopped in front of train tunnel. They exited the Humvees with their weapons ready. Maddie was the only one without a firearm.

"Let's move in," James instructed, "Take no prisoners."

There were only seven members of the Shadow. They were taller and carried a tough demeanor. Most of them worked with James in the NCR and left to side with him.

They entered the train tunnel. It was dark and the only sources of light were from the ones on the wall and from the flashlights mounted on their weapons. The Shadow made their way past a stalled train which was off the tracks. There was graffiti on it that contained vulgar slang directed at the NCR. Dawn noticed the skeletal remains inside which still had clothing. At the front of the train, the skeletal remains of the driver were propped up against the side. They continued down the dark tunnel. Up ahead was the train station. There were four escalators, a ticket booth, benches, and another stalled train. More skeletal remains were found around the area. There was a hot dog stand nearby that had been picked clean.

"Let's have a look upstairs," James ordered.

There was more lighting in the corridors above. On the ground were the dead bodies of raiders. There were bullet holes in them and bite marks on their necks. When Dawn saw it, she immediately knew why they were there.

"See that?" James pointed out, "They're already here."

Dawn figured him to be an aspiring vampire hunter. Maddie examined the bodies.

"They died in fear," Maddie explained, "Their deaths were caused by the bite marks, not the bullets."

"And how would you know that?" James challenged.

"It's all in their faces. They saw something or someone that caused them die with fear."

James shined his light on one of the bodies. The dead body had its mouth open and eyes wide. Maddie giggled.

"Don't worry, they're raiders, they deserved to die," she added.

"Selene was here," James identified, "I'm gonna kill her."

Someone was watching them from the other end of the hallway. James saw the figure and began shooting. The rest of the Shadow members were alerted.

"Die asshole!" James shouted, "Come out and face me!"

Dawn assumed he thought he saw Selene. He continued to fire down the hallway until he was out of bullets. Wilson, the head shaven Shadow member ran behind him.

"Colonel!" Wilson yelled, "Don't waste your ammo!"

"She was there! I know she was! I'm going after her and I'll bring her head."

Wilson prevented James from going down the hall.

"Sir, wait for us," he pleaded, "No telling what's down there. You'll get killed."

"Let go of me, I know what I'm doing."

"You should wait for us."

"Fine, then get your ass moving!"

Dawn was surprised someone had the guts to hold back James. Maybe it was because the Shadow had been used to working with James. They proceeded down the hall. Dawn and Maddie followed behind the rest of the Shadow. James ran out in front and turned to the right. The hallway contained bathrooms, a washroom, and a maintenance room. There were more dead bodies on the floor which also had bite marks on their throats. Blood was also present on the wall. There was a bloody hand print that ran across the wall and stopped near a dead raider.

"I'll kill her," James whispered.

Dawn wanted to tell him that these were just raiders; savages that kill, maim, impale, and rape just for amusement.

"Selene!" James shouted, "Come on out! Face me you coward. You want my blood? Come and get it!"

He began shooting his 10mm pistol at the bathroom door and the maintenance room. Then, a raider sprung out from the bathroom. Before he could get a shot off, Dawn and James shot him down. As he quivered on the ground, James grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where is she?" He asked, "Where the hell is that bitch Selene?"

"Who?" The raider mumbled.

James put the gun under his chin.

"Shoot me," the raider continued, "It's better than having them suck my blood."

"They were here?"

"Yeah. Some woman in a red cloak was here with her gang of bloodsuckers. She ain't here no more."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, I swear."

The raider fell back. James let his dead body go.

"Search the rooms," he said.

The Shadow searched the rooms. More dead bodies were discovered. In the hallway, James saw the phrase "WE OWN THE NIGHT" written in blood. The Shadow headed back out the hallway. Down below, a group of NCR soldiers were gathered and were ready with their guns. There were also seven soldiers and each of them were wearing red berets. There was Sgt. Bitter-Root, Corporal Betsy, Corporal Sterling, Pvt. Spade, Sgt. Vargas, a man named Buster, and another who had a colonel insignia on his uniform.

"Whoa! At ease," the soldier said.

James knew who it was: the 1st Recon, a group of elite soldiers in the NCR.

"Lt. Gorobets, long time no see," James mocked, "Same thing with the rest of 1st Recon."

Gorobets cleared his throat.

"It's Colonel Gorobets, Hsu," he boasted.

The Shadow made their way down the stairs.

"Been hunting vampires, have you?" Col. Gorobets assumed.

"Yeah, what's your business here?"

"Same as you. Except I found something."

Pvt. Spade, who wore face wrap armor, handed him a bag. Col. Gorobets opened it and inside was the cure.

"The Legion will be finished," Col. Gorobets continued, "They'll be running scared now."

"If they know you have it, they will kill innocent people," James said.

"They would not dare cross the NCR. We will destroy the Legion."

"You don't understand, they're sadistic killers. That cure won't make them into angels. Selene must die."

Col. Gorobets handed the bag back to Pvt. Spade.

"I see what this is," Col. Gorobets scorned, "You want to kill the redheaded woman that caused your discharge from the NCR. It's either revenge or ego. How many soldiers died that night?"

"Watch your ass Gorobets."

"Hey, I'm Colonel now, unlike you. I make sure Camp McCarran is secure. Ain't no redhead woman gonna kill us."

James grabbed him by the shirt. The 1st Recon pointed their guns at him but he did not flinch. The Shadow pointed their guns at them.

"Guys, let's not kill each other all right," Col. Gorobets pleaded.

"Son of a bitch, you couldn't wait to for me to fail," James snapped.

"Boyd was right about you. All it took to drive you mad was a little push."

"I should kill you."

"Look around Hsu, you'll be dead in a flash."

"I think Boyd got to you. You two couldn't stand that I was colonel."

"All that matters is that I'm colonel."

James let go of him. Col. Gorobets adjusted his uniform, looked at Maddie, and smiled.

"I gotta admit Hsu, you sure know how to recruit 'em," he praised.

He looked at her stomach and then at her chest. Maddie held a knife in the air and made a slit motion across his neck. A nervous tingle ran through him. Then, he turned his attention to Dawn. He saw her with the rifle and stared from her legs to her chest. Corporal Betsy stared at Maddie with lustful eyes.

"Something about a woman and a gun," Col. Gorobets whispered.

Dawn stared back at him with anger.

"I'll make a deal with you, Hsu," Col. Gorobets said, "You can have the cure if you let us have the girls."

"Are you fucking insane?" James snapped back.

"Take the cure, this way no vampire woman will hurt you."

Before James could grab him, Dawn held him back.

"You don't want us with you," Dawn warned, "I'll snap every bone in your limbs and she'll make you scream when slices into you."

Col. Gorobets swallowed. James smiled at him.

"The offer still stands," Col. Gorobets offered.

Col. Gorobets smirked.

"Relax, he has no idea who he's dealing with," James explained to Dawn.

Then, James heard the sound of something running towards them. He thought he heard hissing and growling.

"Hear that?" James whispered to Dawn.

She listened for sounds.

"I didn't hear it," she said.

Col. Gorobets looked confused as did the rest of the 1st Recon. James heard the sounds more clearly.

"They know we're here," he confirmed.

"Hsu, what the hell are talking about?" Col. Gorobets wondered.

The noises became louder inside James's head.

"The Legion," he boldly stated.

The Shadow prepared for the onslaught. The 1st Recon looked around, wondering what the threat was.

"You've really gone crazy, Hsu," Col. Gorobets explained, "Selene really messed your mind up."

Suddenly, a Legion ghoul jumped on Col. Gorobets. The 1st Recon quickly gunned down the ghoul. Everyone looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a large pack of ghouls. Both the Shadow and 1st Recon began firing at them.

"Damn Hsu, I guess it pays to be crazy sometimes," Col. Gorobets said.

Both groups managed to gun down the ghouls. The area was filled with smoke, empty shells, and the fading echo of gunfire.

"That ain't all of them," James warned, "More of them are coming."

Just as he predicted, more ghouls surrounded the area. Fallon was up above with her scoped laser rifle, hiding behind the catwalk. She had a laser rifle ready. Hardy and Gillian followed her.

"These ghouls will kill the Colonel before the Queen can," Hardy notified.

"They won't, the ghouls are just a distraction," she replied, "The Colonel will make quick work of them."

"What about the Warrior and the Lunatic?" Gillian asked.

"They will be spared, that is until Selene has them in her grasp."

After the firefight, everything fell quiet. Then, Fallon aimed her laser rifle at James. With one shot, it struck him in the chest armor. The force knocked him down and put him in a daze. Dawn fired back at Fallon, but she hid behind the barrier. Hardy and Gillian shot back at her. Wilson and the Shadow fired back and struck Hardy in the arm. He fell in pain. Fallon returned fire, but Wilson rolled out of the way and hid behind the ticket booth and quickly returned fire. Fallon, Hardy, and Gillian hid behind the barricade.

Maddie used her knives to kill any ghoul she could find. She stabbed one in the stomach and then used the same knife to slice the throat of another one. The Shadow assisted her by shooting down the remaining ghouls. Dawn kneeled by James and was ready for defense. James heard more ghouls coming their way. He rose and was still dazed. Fallon had him in her sights, but Dawn shot at her. Fallon ducked behind the barricade.

"More of them…heading our way…" James muttered.

He got his combat rifle ready. The 1st Recon ran into the opposite tunnel.

"Gorobets!" James shouted, "Where the hell are you going?"

Col. Gorobets turned around.

"Getting the hell out of here!" He shouted back, "We got what we came for!"

The 1st Recon disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Wilson approached James.

"We should go after them," he suggested.

"I know Gorobets," James said, "He has back-up waiting outside."

"Selene is not here," Dawn presumed, "If she was, she would have appeared by now."

The Shadow made their way outside and back into the Humvees. Dawn drove while James sat in front and Maddie sat in the back. James punched the dashboard. Maddie looked at her locket again. Together, they headed back to the Strip.

The 1st Recon ran down the dark tunnel. Col. Gorobets felt relieved to escape from James Hsu. They stopped when they came across a four-way intersection.

"Sterling," Col. Gorobets said, "Which way?"

"Take a left," he responded.

Cpl. Sterling appeared to be the oldest of the group. He had gray hair on his mustache and goatee. Col. Gorobets and the 1st Recon headed in that direction. Right behind him was Cpl. Betsy. She had a tough demeanor and short blonde hair. She always lusted after women and seeing Dawn and Maddie made her ecstatic. Right behind her was Sgt. Bitter-Root. He had tan skin, a goatee, and short black hair. Pvt. Spade walked beside him. He had face wrap armor, black rim glasses, and was head shaven. Sgt. Vargas remained in the back. He had a mustache and a facial hair on his chin, he too had short black hair and carried a scoped hunting rifle. Buster stayed close to Cpl. Betsy. He adored her, even though she disliked him. He had shaggy black hair and wore black leather armor. He carried a sidearm, but rarely used it. He enjoyed hand-to-hand combat.

They made it to another station. It was littered with trash, debris, and skeletal remains. As they approached the doors, Selene suddenly walked in front of them. Vince and Veronica walked beside her. Then, Legionaries surrounded them. They had the look of regular humans. Col. Gorobets realized he was outnumbered.

"Going somewhere?" Selene said, "You would not have made it very far."

"Oh, shit it's…" Col. Gorobets started to say.

Selene giggled.

"I am Selene," she responded, "I used to be one of you. I reign over Freeside. I will guide the Legion into victory."

"Whoever you are, you better move."

"You and your soldiers have two options, join or die!"

"Join! Die! Join! Die!" The Legion chanted.

Col. Gorobets pointed his rifle at her. Vince stepped in front of her as the surrounding Legionaries hissed. The 1st Recon saw the fangs.

"Vince my dear," Selene calmly stated, "No need for that. They are not dumb enough to attack us when surrounded by my bloodthirsty Legionaries."

Selene placed his hand on his shoulders as he walked to the side. She felt his dreadlocks and smiled.

"You despise James Hsu," Selene continued, "So do I. I want him dead. He is a threat to my plan of taking the Strip. With your help, we can eliminate him. I know the NCR, they only care for themselves."

"And why should we help you?" Col. Gorobets asked.

Selene smiled and walked up to him with Vince and Veronica by her side.

"Why should the NCR have the Strip? We will make life for anyone who sides with us pleasurable, pain free, and everlasting."

Selene stared into his eyes. Col. Gorobets felt hypnotic.

"Yeah, let's kill James Hsu," he agreed.

Vince grabbed the briefcase from Pvt. Spade. He opened it and then closed it. Selene put her arms around Col. Gorobets. With one hand, she removed the rifle strap around his shoulder and grabbed the barrel while staring at him. She took the rifle and tossed it behind her.

"Now for your initiation," she said.

Selene went in for a bite.

Later that evening, Dawn was in James's room sitting on the couch. He was drinking shots of bourbon. Dawn took the bottle and poured herself a shot and drank it.

"Damn Gorobets," James muttered, "He'll expose the cure and all hell will break loose."

"Sorry we couldn't get Selene," Dawn said.

"I thought for sure she would be there. Once again, the NCR had to interfere. Don't worry about it. You know she used to be NCR."

"Who Selene?"

"Yeah. She served in my unit at Camp McCarran."

"I think you told me that already."

"Shit, I don't remember. Anyway, I tried to help her cope with her mentality. Of course, she would betray the NCR. You know the rest."

"We need the NCR on our side. We cannot fight the Legion without them."

"The problem is that the NCR doesn't think they're much of a threat to start a war with. They assume they're a glorified band of raiders."

"The Brotherhood knows how dangerous they are. I know some of them, they're ready for a fight. Problem is, they don't have the numbers."

"Typical Brotherhood. All that tech and no one to use it."

James drank another shot.

Dawn made it up to her room. She noticed that Maddie was dressed in a blue dress and her hair in a double ponytail. She also had a duffel bag packed.

"Going somewhere?" Dawn asked.

"I need to visit Rusty," Maddie stated, "I want to check on him."

"I guess you're staying there?"

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow."

Maddie walked down the strip with her duffel bag on her back. She saw the sign for Vault 21 lit up in the sky. She made it past the casino and exited the Strip. Up ahead were houses scattered across the field with the mountains in the background. Maddie noticed the NCR troopers scattered around the area. One of them noticed her and stared at her. She walked into the field until she saw an old gray house. The lights were on inside and a security camera was above the door. There was also a turret stationed nearby. It was in full operation. Rusty knew she was there, otherwise it would have started firing at her. Maddie knocked on the door and within a few seconds, the steel door split in half. She entered the house and right in front of her was a sentry bot that was ordered not to attack. Rusty Briggs was sitting on the couch. He was in his seventies, had shaggy gray hair, a gray mustache, and thick glasses. The house was kept neat and clean. The door closed behind her and Maddie ran over and hugged him. She sat on his lap.

"Oh Maddie," Rusty cheered, "I'm so glad you are safe."

"And I should not worry about you," Maddie said, "You've upgraded your security."

"I had to, I don't trust these NCR folks. They think they're doing their civil duty by protecting us. They just want more money out of us. We have our own protection. I live near former soldiers, marines, and police."

"Did you build that sentry bot yourself?"

"Some of it. I had help from some scientists who used to work at Black Mesa."

Maddie kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him.

"So, how's Dawn?" He asked.

"She's doing great. Still trying to give up alcohol even though I told her she can have a little. Sometimes she suffers from withdrawal symptoms."

"She'll learn to beat it. Just keep her safe and hold on to her. She needs someone like you."

"She has nothing to worry about. I was worried about you, but I see you have it all covered."

Rusty grabbed his cane and stood up.

"I should get dinner ready," he said.

Maddie stood up.

"I'll cook," she suggested, "That's what I'm here for."

She smiled at him. Rusty watched her as she skipped into the kitchen. Rusty sat at the dinner table and watched Maddie cook a steak dinner. He took sips of his Gwinnett Pale Ale. Maddie brought him his dinner and sat down. Both had steaks with a side of mashed potatoes. Maddie had a Nuka-Cola.

"This tastes great," Rusty complimented.

"Thanks."

"So, is the Legion giving you trouble?"

"Not as much as it's giving James."

"Well, he still has NCR blood in him. Do what you do best; kill them all. Make them pay for creating hell in such a dreadful world. I wish I could lead an organization against them."

"If you did, I'd be right beside you."

"If only I had the mentality to do it. My old bones won't cooperate."

"Speaking of cooperation, the Brotherhood and the NCR won't work together, even if it means defending the strip."

"The Brotherhood, those assholes!"

"The deal is, they want a part of the Strip."

"Typical idiots. What happens when the damn Legion takes the Strip?"

"Dawn actually knows someone from there. Her ex-boyfriend."

"Hmm, the cub enters the wolf's den."

"I met him. She's still in love with him, I know it. She told me that she wasn't, but I know she lied to me. He's getting married to someone else and I think Dawn will revert to her old ways. I don't want her to be a drunk."

"She'll get over him. She loves you, right?"

"Yeah."

"You have nothing to worry about. I hope she doesn't cause you any harm."

"If they are having an affair, I'll go…crazy."

Rusty laughed. Maddie smiled and then laughed.

"You crack me up," Rusty chuckled.


	9. Lurking in the Shadows

**LURKING IN THE SHADOWS**

After dinner, Rusty and Maddie were in the garage which had been converted into a workshop. On the wall, there was a pegboard were tools were hung, a large toolbox, a work bench, and an old car. Maddie remembered the car from when Rusty was a detective.

"Look at that old heap," Rusty said, "It hasn't run since I drove out here."

Rusty walked over to the work bench and picked up a shotgun. Maddie saw a picture of Clara on the wall and it was like looking into a mirror.

"I've been trying to put a new stock on it, but my hands are killing me," Rusty complained.

"Then, let me do it," Maddie suggested.

"Oh, you know you didn't come here to do work for me. Nah, let those scientists do it. If they can build a fusion core, they can replace a stock."

He put the shotgun down and opened the garage door by pressing a button.

"I got a call from Iggy. He's a scientist," Rusty explained, "Let's go see what he wants."

They walked outside along the sidewalk. There was an old playground that had been corroded and dilapidated. Maddie remembered the playground at her old neighborhood. She imagined it being in better condition and her father watching her come down the slide. Almost every driveway had an old broken-down car in it. The houses were kept in fair condition.

"Liking the desert?" Maddie asked.

"Ain't nothin' better, although I'd like to do a little gold mining. Too bad there's so much danger. It's impossible to live in a perfect world."

They walked down a cracked sidewalk, passing a few houses.

"Rusty, can I ask you something?" Maddie inquired.

"Oh, you know you can."

"Do you still miss her? Clara, I mean."

Rusty looked at her smiled.

"Every day," he answered, "But I am glad, she doesn't have to live in this hellacious world. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all. I'm just worried about you and how you feel."

"No need, Madeline. Despite this damn place and that damn Legion, I don't have any worries. I live how I want to, where I want to and no one will ever change that."

"You stubborn old fool."

Rusty laughed and Maddie smiled. They passed a white house which was the nicest looking house in the area. Then, a man with messy black hair ran out and approached Rusty and Maddie. He was dressed in a white lab coat, black pants, and wingtip shoes.

"Iggy," Rusty muttered.

"Rusty, glad you made it," he replied.

He looked at Maddie.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Maddie Brennan," she answered, "Me and Rusty go way back."

"Yeah, he told me all about you."

"Maddie, this is Iggy Rivas," Rusty explained.

"Actually, it's Ignacio," he pointed out.

"I like calling you Iggy."

Maddie giggled.

"Look, I am in need of some assistance," Ignacio pleaded, "There's a facility not too far from here…"

"And you want Maddie to help you?" Rusty assumed.

"Yes…"

"Hang on, Maddie came here to stay with me…"

"This matter is important, there's something lurking inside. A scientist who I used to work with is located somewhere in the facility."

"And you want me to rescue him?" Maddie blurted out.

"More importantly, I need you to find out what is going on in there. My belief is that there are artificial humans also known as synths being made."

"Synths? That's an urban legend," Rusty explained.

"Wait, he might be right," Maddie stated, "I heard they were developing these synths at Black Mesa before the invasion."

"Right, and now they have found a way to produce them," Ignacio explained, "Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he might be planning something that could cause more trouble in the Mojave. With the Legion lurking in the shadows, we can't afford another complication."

"And I guess you want Maddie to infiltrate this place?" Rusty assumed.

"Precisely. Out of all of us here, Maddie is best equipped."

"I'll do it," Maddie replied.

"Are you sure?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, like I said before, I want you to be safe and with this place located nearby, I can't risk you being in danger."

"Madeline, you worry too much."

"Thanks again," Ignacio added, "I have a layout of the place which I'll provide."

Maddie smiled and looked at Rusty.

"Good thing I brought my gear," Maddie said.

Rusty smiled back.

"Take Sarge with you," he suggested.

Maddie stood on a hill along with the sentry bot Sarge. Ahead of her was a large facility that looked like an abandoned industrial plant. She wore a red and black short sleeve shirt with a hood and black pants. She also had on her face paint along with her black boots. She also had her assortment of knives but did not bring her katanas with her. Maddie looked at Sarge and patted it on the head.

"Good boy," Maddie complimented.

She scouted the area, looking for any guards.

"You ready?" Maddie asked.

Sarge remained still as Maddie waved her hand in front of him. She giggled and jumped on the back.

"Onward!" She shouted.

Sarge rolled down the hill, carrying Maddie towards the facility. They strolled by the security gate and saw a dead scavenger leaning against the gate. As they made it closer to the entrance, more dead bodies of wasteland wanderers were scattered on the ground. Maddie looked around for guards but there appeared to be none. She got off Sarge and peered through the metal fencing. The facility looked deserted and there appeared to be nothing but a combination of metal pipes and bars and the large smoke stacks at the top.

"Sarge, make me an entrance," she instructed.

Sarge used a blowtorch to cut open the fencing. Maddie patted him on the head and skipped inside as Sarge rolled behind. She made her way towards the facility while being on the lookout for imminent danger. There was an entrance in front of her.

"Don't worry Sarge, we need to be quiet," Maddie explained, "I got something that should work."

Maddie took out a melting formula that Dawn gave her which she used to melt the lock. With a slight bump, the door swung open. It was a large enough entrance to fit Sarge through. Inside was dark with a large staircase to the right, a hallway directly in front of them, and a reception desk to the left. Maddie cartwheeled over to the reception desk and sat in the chair. She saw the terminal and tried to find information. She put her feet on the desk as she scrolled through the menu. There was nothing but schedules for employee meetings and a guest log. She stood up and hopped over the desk.

"Looks like we need to do some snoopin' around," she said to Sarge.

They went down the long hallway. The place was quiet, cold, and desolate. There was an open room and Maddie entered it. There was what appeared to be a human arm, except there was no blood around and there were wires coming out of the upper portion. They continued down the hall. Maddie saw a sign that led to the production area. Then, she heard footsteps coming her way. She held her hand up to prevent Sarge from attacking. The footsteps stopped and then Maddie heard a robotic voice.

"Patrolling area. No danger found."

Maddie advanced towards the voice. She saw a shadow in the hallway that looked like a bald person. When Maddie made it into the hallway, it was empty. She saw a room to the right and snuck inside. It was a breakroom with torn walls and had two vending machines, tables, chairs, and a refrigerator. Then, the door closed behind her. Maddie turned around and saw a robotic figure that resembled a skeleton. It was made of metal and had tubes and wires on it. She knew right away it was a synth. It carried a laser rifle that was silver and white.

"Danger found," the synth's robotic voice spoke.

The synth fired a shot at Maddie. She dove out of the way and the laser struck a vending machine. Maddie crawled on the floor through plastic cups and snack wrappers. She took out her dagger as the synth moved towards her.

"Resistance will be met with deadly force," the synth threatened.

Maddie slid out from under the table and threw the dagger, striking the synth directly in the eye. It remained still as it fired another shot at her. She turned to the side and watched the blue laser stream pass her. She threw another knife and it struck the synth in the neck. The breakroom was large and Maddie took advantage by running to the opposite end. The synth followed. Maddie hid behind a turned over table. When the synth walked by, Maddie grabbed it by the neck. The synth dropped the gun as Maddie tried to drag it down. The synth broke free and took out an electric baton. It swung it at her as Maddie evaded it. She kicked its leg and it broke off, causing it to fall. Then, Maddie kicked the head off. The electric wires began to spark as the synth stopped functioning. She retrieved her knives and ran back to the hall. Sarge remained in the hallway; remaining loyal. Maddie ran up to him and looked around the area.

"Okay Sarge, let's move," she ordered.

She stood on the back of Sarge as he rolled down the hallway. They entered a large production area that contained long conveyor belts that led into a processing machine. On some of the belts were limbs for the synths. One conveyor belt was inclined and led up to an upper floor. Maddie got off Sarge and walked up the belt. There was a platform that led to an office. More synth limbs and components were scattered on the ground. Inside the office was a terminal that had a damaged screen. There was a desk with scattered papers and debris. On the chair, was a skeleton dressed in a suit and tie. Outside of the large window, two synths appeared. Maddie saw their shadows on the wall. She picked up the terminal and tossed it at the window, causing it to shatter. The terminal struck one of the synths, sending it over the railing. The other synth fired a laser at her as Maddie dove out of the way. She exited the office and ran down the platform. Down below, the synth had broken both of its legs and began crawling. Sarge sensed it and fired a shotgun blast to finish it off.

Maddie had managed to climb above the scaffolding. The synth looked around as Maddie got ready to pounce. Then, Maddie jumped down onto the synth. She tried to break its neck, but it was bolted on to well. She stabbed it multiple times, causing sparks to emit from the torso. Then, more synths appeared below. Sarge gunned them down as they stormed in. Before Maddie could descend, two synths entered the platform through the door on the other side. They began firing lasers at her. Maddie hid behind the outside of the office as the synths approached. When one of them got close, Maddie grabbed its arms and pointed the laser rifle at the other synth. The laser took off the synth's arm and it fell. Maddie kicked the leg of the other synth, causing it to drop the rifle. Maddie used her boot knife to slice the synth. With a roundhouse kick, she decapitated the synth, causing the head to fall below. Maddie made it back down and saw the artificial limbs and the damaged remains spread out on the floor. She smiled at Sarge.

"Nice shootin'," Maddie praised.

They proceeded down the long hallway. Ahead of them was a large production area. Then, a synth came out of a room nearby. The synth tried to punch as Maddie laughed at its inept skills. Maddie kicked the synth into the wall and kicked it under the chin, causing the head to fall off. The synth body was still moving as Maddie picked up the head. She tossed it behind her and then, two more synths ran out of the production area. Maddie put her hand up at Sarge who lowered its weapons.

"Save your energy," she instructed.

Maddie pulled her hood back, revealing her blonde pigtails. The synths had shock batons and ran towards her. Maddie knocked one down with a sweep kick. The other synth tried to shock her, but Maddie moved back and laughed. She then grabbed the arm of the synth and forced the shock baton into its head. The synth began vibrating as it fell to the ground. The other synth rose and swung the baton at her. Maddie backflipped and delivered a roundhouse kick to its head with her boot knife. Despite the large gash on the synth, it felt no pain, leaving Maddie confused. Its eyes stared right at her. Maddie stared back and then smiled. She tried to stab it, but the synth backed away. The synth once again attempted to shock her, but Maddie grabbed its arm and with one swift motion, sliced the head off with her knife. She gave the headless synth a slight push and the body fell to the ground.

Maddie stood on the back of Sarge and they proceeded into the production area. Maddie got off Sarge and looked around. The room was white, except for the black conveyors and the numerous silver hooks that were attached to the gray machines. There were also yellow staircases and platforms that led to an office. Maddie saw all the synths that were about to be produced. Synths without limbs and heads remained on the conveyor belts. Some synths were on the hooks above. She turned her attention to the office and ran up the stairs. Then, a man wearing a white lab coat stepped out of the office. The coat reminded Maddie of the coat Tim used to wear. She looked at him and saw Tim smiling at her. Then, Tim's face disappeared. Instead, it was a man that had light brown hair, amber glasses, and a goatee. He saw Maddie's face paint and began breathing heavily.

"Rivas sent you," he assumed, "I figured he would. Look please don't kill me, I'm working on an important experiment."

"That's exactly why he sent me," Maddie intimidated.

"Oh shit! I knew it. Please, I'll stop, I swear. They're just robots or synths, they can be shut down."

"You have been creating them. Go out there and see how many of them are laying on the ground."

"You destroyed them?"

"Yeah. See my friend down there? He'll disintegrate you. Now tell me how many more are there."

"Why should I do that?"

Maddie put the point of her dagger at his throat. He froze in fear as Maddie smiled.

"Because if you don't, I'll rip out your organs, one by one while you watch in pain. Then, I'll slice your head off so you feel every cut."

He began breathing heavily.

"Fine, if that's what you want," he muttered, "Thousands more all over."

Maddie pointed the knife at the office.

"Go on," she joyously expressed, "To the office, go."

He turned around and walked into the office. Maddie surprised him.

"Never got your name," she said.

"Me? I'm Fantastic," he proudly stated, "Chief engineer of the synth project of New Vegas. I made them, all of them, cause I'm an intellectual genius."

"That's…hard to believe. You seem like an idiot."

"Wrong. Who else could have created them?"

"You work for someone."

"So."

"So, tell me."

"You're gonna kill me."

Maddie giggled.

"You got me," she admitted, "It's like you can read my mind. You really are an intellectual genius. But you're still gonna tell me."

"They call themselves the Institute. They got secret facilities all over, Los Angeles, Chicago, the Commonwealth."

Maddie smiled.

"So, Fantastic, is it? Why are they making these monstrosities?" Maddie wondered.

"Monstrosities? They are wonders!" Fantastic explained, "The Institute is creating them because humans will cause the end of civilization. The synths are here to replace humans. They can be controlled; programmed in a certain way."

"You know what? Fuck the Institute."

Maddie walked into the office as Fantastic backed up against the wall. She smiled at him as he became nervous.

"You said they are all over," Maddie reiterated.

"Yeah, but there are more advanced models."

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!"

Maddie sat in a chair and put her legs on a desk as she smiled.

"The advanced models look and act exactly like their human counterparts," he explained, "They actually believe they are human and no one can tell the difference."

"Hmm…I bet if you cut them open you'd be able to tell."

"That's one way."

"Are you a synth?"

"No."

Maddie stood up.

"How about we find out?" She suggested.

"No!" he shouted.

"Come on, just a small cut, on your arm, just to see if you bleed."

"Please no. Look I did what you asked."

Maddie threw a knife at him and laughed. The knife struck the wall near his throat and he fainted. Maddie walked out of the facility as the sun was setting. Sarge rolled behind her and was carrying Fantastic in his arms. They made it back to the neighborhood. Rusty and Ignacio were on the sidewalk near his house.

"Maddie, I see you brought someone back," Rusty said.

"His name is Fantastic," Ignacio explained, "He's the one responsible for the threat."

Maddie slapped Fantastic in the face until he woke up. He was startled and fell off Sarge's arms and onto the ground. When he got up, he saw Maddie who smiled at him.

"No! Get me away from her! She insane!" He yelled.

He ran behind Ignacio, who rolled his eyes. Rusty laughed.

"You and me, we need to talk," Ignacio told Fantastic.

"Just get me away from her. I swear I won't work for any Institute or make any more synths."

"Maddie, thank you. Please take this."

Ignacio handed her a black box. She opened it and saw a few stacks of cash inside. Maddie and Rusty were back at his house. She had washed the face paint off and was now in her lounge wear.

"Institute?" Rusty asked.

"They make artificial humans," she explained.

"That guy is nothing but a whack job. You can't make humans from computers; they'd be robots."

"Maybe that's what they are. The ones inside did not look human."

"Well at least that threat is over."

Later that night, Maddie laid in bed thinking about the synths she encountered and wondering what Dawn was doing.


	10. Attack on the Stratosphere

**ATTACK ON THE STRATOSPHERE**

Back at the Stratosphere Hotel, Dawn laid in bed. She craved the sexual pleasure that Maddie brought her. Then, Kurt appeared on top of her.

"Dawn, I can't let you go," he whispered, "I need you."

"I knew you'd come back," Dawn replied.

He leaned in toward her and bit her on the lip. Dawn giggled. Kurt ran his hand on her stomach and up to her chest. He went in for a kiss, but he disappeared. Dawn smacked the mattress when she realized it was a dream. She got out of bed and looked out the window. The moon was full, the Strip was glowing with flashing lights, and the sky was darker than usual. Then, she saw a bright red dot shining on her. She stepped to the side and saw that a red dot was inside her room. After looking out of the window again, she saw another red dot on her leg. Dawn knew exactly what it was. She dove out of the way and then a bullet struck the window. James was paranoid enough to have installed bulletproof windows on some of the rooms. Another bullet hit the window. Dawn scrambled for her .357 and leaned against the window. She saw the red dots inside her room and then more bullets struck the window. Outside, she saw a group of soldiers leaping across the rooftops. Dawn ran out of the room. All she had on was a tank top and a pair of panties. The Shadow was in the halls.

"Dawn!" One of them shouted, "What's wrong?"

"They're attacking us!"

She knocked on James's door. The Shadow member held her back.

"Wait, who is?" He asked.

"The damn Legion, they know were here," Dawn panicked, "Get 'em ready."

James opened the door. He had on an olive-green shirt and camo pants.

"We're under attack," Dawn yelled.

James took out his combat rifle.

"Let's kill 'em," he responded.

The Shadow ran through the halls and up to the roof. James ran down towards the casino. Dawn began to follow him but was grabbed by someone from behind. It was Buster, who tackled her to the ground.

"Hush, don't make a sound and you'll live. At least until Selene gets a hold of you," he warned.

Dawn grabbed his shirt and threw him off. She stood up. Buster remained on one knee and looked at her. He showed her a pair of fangs.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

"We are Selene's army now!"

He ran at her, tackled her to the ground, and pinned her arms down. Dawn quickly wrapped her legs around him and pulled him off. Buster took out a knife.

"Anyone who crosses paths with me, bam! Dead, finished, over," Buster taunted.

Dawn looked around for her gun and saw it behind Buster. He tried to stab her, but she threw two quick punches at him. Then, she grabbed his hair and kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground and Dawn quickly grabbed her gun. As soon as she grabbed it, he disappeared. The hallway remained quiet. Suddenly, Buster ran out from the intersecting hallway and Dawn shot him dead. Then, Cpl. Sterling appeared behind her. Dawn heard the heavy breathing and turned around. She used her last bullets to shoot him. Cpl. Sterling however, was wearing NCR armor. He revealed his fangs and ran towards her. Dawn grabbed Buster's knife and hid behind a vending machine.

"I can hear your heart pound," Cpl. Sterling claimed.

He began laughing. Dawn waited for him to come near. When he did, she swung the knife at him. He grabbed her arm and threw her down. He took out his hunting rifle and began firing at Dawn. She moved quickly as the bullets struck the wall. He saw her run down the hallway. Before he could fire, Wilson and members of the Shadow appeared and shot Cpl. Sterling dead.

"About time you showed up," she said.

"Your welcome," Wilson said, "The damn Legion must have gotten to 1st Recon."

"I'm going to help James."

Dawn took Col. Sterling's hunting rifle and ran downstairs.

"You gonna put some clothes on?" He yelled.

Dawn ignored him. Wilson and three Shadow members followed her. As Dawn made it through the hall, she saw two dead members of the Shadow. There was a message written in blood on the wall: THE LEGION WILL RISE. ALL HAIL SELENE. Dawn ran down to the casino and saw James leaning against a slot machine. The entire casino was clear of gamblers. She kneeled by James.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. Two of the 1st Recon somehow made it upstairs. Don't worry they're dead now."

"That asshole Gorobets is here. Selene recruited them to do her dirty work."

Wilson and the Shadow members spread out in the casino. Col. Gorobets and Cpl. Betsy were behind the bar. He had a laser on his rifle. Cpl. Betsy had a standard sniper rifle.

"James, you should let me kill you instead of Selene," Col. Gorobets taunted, "I'll kill you quick. Selene will show no mercy."

"I knew you were always a slave, Gorobets."

"I'm no slave, I'm a Legionary."

Cpl. Betsy had seen Dawn run into the casino.

"Hey, let me have that gun totin' bitch," Cpl. Betsy insisted, "I'll leave you alone, I swear."

Col. Gorobets giggled.

"I was serious," Cpl. Betsy said.

Dawn and James saw the red dot in front of them. A bullet struck the machine. Dawn looked around the machine and saw the red dot coming from the bar. She saw Col. Gorobets aiming his rifle and shot at him. The bullet struck his armor. He tossed a grenade at them. James scurried away and Dawn dove behind another slot machine as the grenade exploded. Then, Sgt. Vargas and Pvt. Spade entered the casino and took cover. The Shadow scattered across the casino. Sgt. Vargas shot at them with a sniper rifle. Wilson returned fire, but only hit the machines. Then, Col. Gorobets sprung out from the bar and began shooting. Cpl. Betsy also began firing. James shot Cpl. Betsy from behind a roulette table. The bullets struck her armor and she fell back. Sgt. Vargas and Pvt. Spade also joined Col. Gorobets. Dawn shot down Col. Gorobets and the Shadow shot down Sgt. Vargas and Pvt. Spade. Dawn saw Cpl. Betsy still moving. She went for her rifle, but Dawn kicked it away. Cpl. Betsy had a cure in her pocket. Dawn took it and injected the cure into her. Cpl. Betsy began to transform back.

"Junkie bitch," Cpl. Betsy muttered.

Cpl. Betsy blew a kiss and Dawn struck her in the face with the rifle, knocking her unconscious. Sgt. Vargas and Pvt. Spade were confirmed to be dead. Col. Gorobets laid on the ground. He revealed his fangs as James stood over him.

"She'll make you die a coward," Col. Gorobets warned.

James pointed his rifle at his head.

"Here's what I think of the Legion," James boldly stated.

James shot him in the head. Dawn looked around at the dead bodies as the gunshot echoed through the casino. Upstairs, the Shadow members were clearing out the bodies in the hallway. Dawn had thrown a pair of pants on and was in James's room.

"That bitch Selene," James fumed, "How many more of the NCR did she turn?"

"We need to keep our defenses up," Dawn replied, "If the Legion knows we're here, they may surprise us."

"Only if they are disguised as NCR."

"I wonder if more are headed here."

"Security will be too tight. Even the NCR can keep them out."

"I used the cure on one of them. The NCR will probably court martial her."

"Betsy…her ego flooded her mind. Thinks she's so tough, dumb bitch."

The citizens were still frightened by the commotion at the Stratosphere. The NCR stood in front of the entrance. Further down the Strip, Sgt. Bitter-Root looked at the Stratosphere. He ran back into Freeside through the dark empty streets.

On the roof of the Silver Rush, Selene stood in front of the full moon. She was alone until Sgt. Bitter-Root appeared.

"They're dead, all of them," he informed, "But I know where they are; in the Stratosphere. The place is heavily guarded."

Selene turned around and walked towards him.

"I knew the 1st Recon was incapable of accomplishing this mission," Selene replied, "The Colonel is indeed prepared. Lucky for you, I now have their location."

Selene headed back into the Silver rush.

"Wait, you set them up?" Sgt. Bitter-Root inquired.

She stopped, made a half turn, and smiled while showing her fangs. She continued into the Silver Rush, leaving Sgt. Bitter-Root worried and confused.

The next day, Maddie returned to the Stratosphere and saw the bullet holes and damaged slot machines in the casino. She looked down the hallway and saw more bullet holes in the wall and on the gaming tables. She immediately ran into an elevator. When she reached the top, she ran to her room and opened the door. Dawn was inside and had just finished breakfast. She noticed Maddie.

"What the hell happened?" Maddie asked.

"Remember the 1st Recon? They attacked us last night. Selene somehow got them on her side and turned them into Legionaries."

Maddie closed the door and threw her duffel bag on the couch.

"I should have been here," Maddie regretted, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter; me and the Shadow kicked their asses."

Maddie hugged Dawn from behind and smiled.

"I still shouldn't have left you here all by yourself," Maddie consoled.

Dawn giggled and turned around.

"I'm glad you're here now," she said, smiling, "I had a craving for you last night."

They kissed. Dawn began to kiss her more intensely, overwhelming Maddie. Dawn threw her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. Maddie's soft moans created an intense pleasure inside of Dawn. Then, Maddie got on top of her and pinned her arms down. She kissed her neck and moved down to her chest. Dawn let out a moan as she allowed the intense pleasure she was receiving to flow through her. She almost blacked out as Maddie went lower. A vibration ran through her as Maddie continued. It was what Dawn needed; it was what she craved and nothing else in the world mattered. Dawn began to breathe heavily as she felt the orgasmic pleasure.


	11. The Desolate Wasteland

**THE DESOLATE WASTELAND**

Later that evening, Selene was in the vault. The Legionaries were waiting for her in the dining hall. Selene was in her room with Vince. The two kissed and hugged as Veronica watched them by peaking around the window. There was a sense of jealousy that consumed her. She continued to watch them as they passionately kissed.

In the dining hall, Veronica, Fallon, Hardy, and Gillian waited in the front of the pack. They stood far apart from each other, representing themselves as part of Selene's Legion. The Legionaries created a path for Selene as she walked through. Vince led the way and guided her up the platform. He took his position in front of the pack, right in front of Sgt. Bitter-Root. She had her red cloak on and removed her hood. She stared at them with evil eyes and they returned their deadly stare. It was what she wanted them to look like.

"It appears that our newest recruits, the so called 1st Recon has already succeeded," Selene addressed, "They have sacrificed their lives to reveal the location of the Colonel."

Sgt. Bitter-Root took a deep breath when Vince looked over his shoulder at him.

"I know both you and I would love to enter the Stratosphere and drink the blood of the inhabitants," she continued, "The NCR is now scared of us, but we are not scared of them. We fear no one. However, our numbers are small. We need new blood. We need to find those willing to sacrifice their lives for me and for the good of the Legion. Who among you, when necessary, will sacrifice their very own lives for me?"

Vince's hand immediately went up. Everyone else's hand went up as well. Selene smiled.

"We need those who are just as worthy as you are," Selene said.

Vince smiled at her and Selene smiled back. Veronica looked at them in disappointment.

Selene was in the overseer's office. Bitter-Root set a radio transceiver, which had a microphone, on the desk.

"It's all connected for you," Bitter-Root said, "You'll be able to interrupt any radio station."

"You may be of use to me after all," Selene let him know.

Bitter-Root nervously smiled and left the room. Selene turned on the transceiver and began to broadcast her message to the wasteland:

"This message is for those who are unfortunate enough to live in the slums of the wasteland, for those of you that have been rejected by society, for those of you who slave away only to have it all taken away because of broken promises. I am Selene, I am the queen, I lead the Legion, and we own the night. If you want a life of purity, if you believe the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel cannot protect you, then join the Legion. Join our cause. With your help, we, the Legion, will control the Strip. You know who we are, you know our powers, and if you are brave enough, you can have what I want you to have. Join us at the Silver Rush."

Selene set down the microphone and smiled. Within an hour of her message, citizens came into Freeside. The Legionaries stood on the sidewalk as they headed towards the Silver Rush. Selene stood on the roof, watching the new blood flocking towards her.

The next day, there was knock at Dawn's door. She opened it and Wilson was there.

"There's someone here who claims he knows you," he speculated.

Kurt was there and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know him," Dawn replied.

Wilson nodded and walked away.

"Come on in," Dawn said in a joyous tone.

Kurt entered and Dawn closed the door. She could not contain her joyfulness. Kurt was wearing an orange and gray BOS uniform. They sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need your help. Actually, Alyx Vance needs your help."

"Alyx needs my help? You know I'll be there for her."

"Great."

"What does she need help with?"

"She's in trouble. Yesterday, she went on a mission with other paladins and has sent out a distress signal. I've asked the others for help, but we don't have enough for a search. With this Legion gaining numbers, we need to protect the base and the citizens."

"I'm ready."

Dawn smiled at him and chuckled. Maddie was watching in the kitchen. Kurt saw her.

"We could use you too, Maddie," Kurt suggested.

"Who's Alyx?" She asked.

"A friend of ours, from City 17," Dawn explained.

Maddie walked over to the couch and sat in the space between them. Kurt moved to the side.

"So, the big powerful Brotherhood can't do it?" Maddie snapped, "You need little ol' me and little ol' Dawn to save you?"

"Maddie, stop!" Dawn interrupted, "It's not Kurt that needs us, it's Alyx. I have to save her. If you don't want to go, then don't."

Maddie sat silently.

"All right, let's head out," Dawn continued.

"Good, do you have some kind of tracking device?" He asked.

Dawn looked at the small metal box on a desk. She stood up and Kurt stared at her legs. Without looking at him, Maddie put her hands on his face and turned his head away. She watched Dawn walk towards the box and open it. Kurt grabbed her arm and put it down.

"Yeah, I got one," Dawn answered.

She took out a Pip-Boy. It was a brown device worn on the arm with a computer screen.

"I got this from James, he found it on a scavenger about a year ago. I've never really had a use for it."

Dawn put on the Pip-Boy.

"He was going to give it to someone when he was a colonel," Dawn continued.

They were back at Nellis. Dawn had on combat armor and Maddie had her usual attire, except for the face paint. Dawn had her sniper rifle, .357 magnum, and a combat knife. Maddie had her katanas and her assortment of knives. Kurt was in the power armor station. He stepped inside and the power armor wrapped around him, sealing in his entire body. He walked towards Dawn and Maddie. With every step, the power armor struck the ground with force, creating a loud noise. Parts of the armor were worn and others were in good condition.

"You ready?" Kurt's muffled voice said.

He towered over Dawn and Maddie.

"What are we going up against?" Dawn wondered.

"Someone or something dangerous," he replied, "Sorry you can't use power armor. Sometimes McNamara can be a real asshole."

Kurt had a laser rifle, a shotgun, and a laser pistol with him.

"All right, it's time we head out," Kurt instructed, "Alyx's distress signal will start beeping on your Pip-Boy when you are near. I will also pick up the signal as well. Let's go."

They walked across the Mojave Desert. Dawn had a small bag on her to carry supplies. She checked her Pip-Boy and the signal was getting louder. They walked up a hill and made it to the top. There they saw a paladin dead on the ground. His power armor and been broken off.

"Shit," Kurt muttered.

"It does mean we're getting close," Dawn pointed out.

On the other side of the hill was a steel structure. It was rusted and had numerous bullet holes on it. There were also more dead paladins lying on the ground. Then, Kurt noticed a dead man in combat armor and an "S" drawn on his face.

"More raiders," Dawn assumed.

"Not raiders, Vipers," Kurt corrected, "They're almost as worse."

The distress signal was getting stronger as they approached the structure. They went inside. It was much larger than it appeared from the outside. There were large computers and electrical boxes and a long hallway behind it. The distress signal got louder. They headed down the hall and entered a kitchen. Suddenly, Alyx appeared and pointed her gun at them. Her power armor had been destroyed. She only had on a torn orange and gray BOS uniform. She recognized Dawn.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Alyx asked.

"We got your signal," Dawn replied, "Kurt told me you were in trouble."

"The Vipers are running rampant," Kurt explained, "I saw the fallen paladins."

Dawn turned off the signal locator. Alyx looked at Maddie.

"That must be Maddie," Alyx assumed.

"Yeah, and Maddie, this is Alyx Vance," Dawn introduced.

"So we finally meet," Maddie stated, "Dawn has told me so much about you. It looks like you have quite a history."

"I really appreciate you coming in here," Alyx complimented, "Those damn Vipers keep coming in droves. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted."

"Now would be a good time to get out of here," Kurt suggested.

They walked towards the exit. Alyx had a laser rifle and an armored chest piece. Dawn handed her a bottle of water and Kurt gave her some extra microfusion cells which she stored in her belt. When they reached the front, the Vipers ambushed them. Dawn and Alyx dove for cover behind the large computer. Kurt fired back, letting their bullets ricochet off the power armor. Dawn looked around for Maddie but she disappeared. Some of the Vipers had knives and wore brass knuckles. Then, Maddie appeared behind them. She grabbed one Viper and pulled his hair back. She ended him with one elbow to the throat. A woman Viper tried to hit her with brass knuckles. Maddie leaned back and hit her with two hard kicks, sending her into a wall. Another Viper tried to cut her with a knife. She took out her dagger and smiled. He lunged at her and Maddie stabbed his arm and quickly stabbed his leg. The Viper did not scream. He tried stabbing her again. When Maddie tried to stab him, he blocked it. Maddie quickly sliced his leg with her boot knife. He limped around, but showed no pain. He ran at her, but Maddie grabbed his arm and sliced his throat with her boot knife. She smiled as his lifeless body fell down.

Kurt continued gunning down the Vipers. One of them tried to attack Dawn, but she kicked him in the knee and then used her rifle to strike him in the face. As soon as the Viper was on the ground, Dawn shot him dead. They ran out of the building and across the Mojave. Then, in the distance, a large pack of Vipers was heading towards them.

"Shit!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm running low on ammo."

"We'll do what we can," Alyx replied.

They managed to find cover behind a broken down military vehicle. Kurt's power armor was beginning to show signs of damage. The Vipers shot at the vehicle. Dawn, Kurt, and Alyx returned fire, striking down the armed members. The two sides exchanged bullets and lasers until they ran out. Maddie looked over the vehicle and saw the Vipers running towards them. They had sticks, knives, and swords. Dawn took out her combat knife and Maddie got her katanas ready. Dawn tossed Alyx a knife. Kurt clinched his fists. The Vipers surrounded them, looking psychotic and murderous. Maddie threw a knife at one of them and then quickly tossed a knife at another. One of the Vipers tried to strike Kurt, but he easily broke his jaw with a single punch. One man and one woman surrounded Dawn, she kicked the woman in the leg, knocking her down. The man swung a metal stick at her, but she ducked and kicked him in the stomach. With a vicious knee to the face, she sent him down. The woman tried to get up, but Dawn kicked her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Alyx dodged a knife and then stabbed a Viper in the chest. As their numbers began to shrink, the Vipers took off into the desolate wasteland.

"Everyone all right?" Kurt asked.

Dawn could see the Stratosphere in the vapor of the sun. They made it back to Nellis and were inside the mess hall. Kurt was out of his power armor and walked up to Dawn and Maddie along with Alyx.

"Thanks for your help out there," he complimented, "I'm sure you'll be rewarded for this."

"You saved my skin out there," Alyx said, "If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"I'm sure I'll think of something," Dawn replied, "Just like old times back in Ravenholm."

"Yeah, the good old days. Some things never change."

"Hey Dawn, can I speak with you?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

Maddie watched them as they walked outside. Alyx looked at her katanas.

"Those are nice," Alyx complimented, "Where'd you get them?"

Maddie remained silent and then decided to answer her question.

"Daddy gave them to me," she said, staring at Alyx, "He wanted me to make a difference in the world."

"You got quite an arsenal there."

"These daggers, knives, he gave them to me. He trained me."

"He's a good trainer. I've never seen anyone take out Vipers with ease."

"You can't really make people suffer as much with a gun. I like the way a knife feels. With a knife, you get to hear the screams as they die."

Alyx felt creeped out by her.

"So, you met Dawn in City 17?" Alyx asked.

"How did you know?"

"She told me a few months ago. I'm sure she mentioned that she crashed in the desert."

"Yeah."

"Me and Dawn, we go way back. We fought across City 17 against the Combine."

"I know all about it. I kept up with the Rebellion. Me and her fought through Ashgate, you know, the prison. That's how we became acquainted."

Maddie looked at the door and then looked back at Alyx.

"So, your father worked at Black Mesa?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Mine did too."

Maddie smiled at her.

Outside Kurt and Dawn were standing behind a stack of large metal crates.

"So, it's really happening then," Dawn wept.

"It is," Kurt replied, "Please be there tomorrow. Candice really wants you to come, Maddie too. She'll be mad if you're not there."

"It will be hard, watching her walk down that aisle, hearing you two take vows."

"I hate seeing you miserable. I don't want to see you with tears in your eyes."

Dawn wiped her eyes.

"I want you to do one thing for me, tonight," Kurt requested, "Meet me on the bridge of the Excalibur. Come alone."

"What for?"

"You'll know when you get there."


	12. Happiness in a War Ridden World

**HAPPINESS IN A WAR RIDDEN WORLD**

The night had finally come. Dawn had been wondering for the past six hours why Kurt had wanted to meet her. She walked up the stairs and made her way across the bridge towards the top of the Excalibur. It was a medieval castle themed casino that was located at the opposite end of the strip from the Stratosphere. She wore black jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt that had the Nuka-Cola logo. She passed drunken gamblers as well as some medieval cosplayers. Then she stopped. Her heart pounded more than usual when she saw Kurt leaning against the bridge. He wore a black suit and was looking out at the Strip. With every step she took, her legs shook with anxiety. Then, Kurt saw her and waved. She waved back and finally approached him.

"Thanks for meeting me here," he said.

"You know I wouldn't miss it," she replied.

They looked at each other and then smiled. Then, they chuckled. Dawn leaned on the bridge.

"It's beautiful," Kurt said looking out at the Strip.

"Hard to believe there was a war out there."

"And there will be another one."

"I assume you're ready?"

"The Brotherhood is always ready for war."

Dawn knew why she was there.

"Are you nervous?" Dawn asked.

"Can't be. I'm trained for battle at any time."

"I meant for tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Maybe it's excitement."

Dawn looked down. Kurt noticed the sadness in her face.

"I'm sorry Dawn," he comforted her, "I love Candice. She loves me."

A tear ran down Dawn's face.

"Don't say you're sorry," Dawn wept, "You can't be if you're marrying her."

Kurt put his arm around her.

"You're happy," Dawn continued, "She's happy."

"Dawn, don't be sad, please, don't be."

"Kurt, I always wished it could have been us, together."

Dawn held his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

"Is Candice a good person?" Dawn asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's great."

"I want it to be like it was before. Me and you watching sunsets together. I can't be without you anymore."

"Dawn please, don't do this. I'm getting married…"

She raised her head up. They held their arms around each other.

"So, this is it?" Dawn wept, "You're getting married to her? You'll live happily ever after in such a war ridden world."

"I thought you were happy with Maddie?"

"I am, but I miss you so much."

Kurt ran his fingers through her hair. They stared at each other. After a few seconds, they shared a kiss. Dawn had not felt a kiss like that in years. Her body became ecstatic. Kurt also felt a sensation running through him. He held her tighter as they continued to kiss. Then, Kurt opened his eyes and pulled away.

"Oh, damn it, I can't believe I did that," Kurt panicked.

"That felt so good!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, look, I needed to tell you that I still care about you."

Dawn smiled with watery eyes.

"I will always care about you," he continued, "For almost seven years, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were even alive. Do you know how many sleepless nights I had? Married or not. I want you to be in my life, I don't want you to go away. I want us to be friends, all of us. This world has gone straight to hell and there are people out there that want to make it worse. Me, you, everyone can make it better. I just want peace."

Kurt's words made Dawn feel at peace. She wiped a tear away and smiled at him.

"Kurt, I was going to say the same thing," Dawn said, "Me and Maddie, we're together now and I love her. I would never leave her. There is not a force strong enough on this shithole planet that can break me and Maddie apart. I…I just wanted you to know that."

Kurt smiled and the two hugged.

Outside of the Strip, two thugs ran across the war ridden slums passing derelict buildings, cracked pavement, and rubble. They each had a small bag with them and were both wearing black clothing and hockey masks. They went down an alley and leaned against a brick wall to catch their breath. They reached in their bags and grabbed a handful of cash.

"Another successful robbery," a thug boasted.

"This is more than last time," the other thug said.

Then, Maddie jumped into the alley silently and concealed herself in the darkness. They proceeded down the alley towards a steel barrel with a fire inside. The area around them was an old apartment complex. The buildings were constructed of brick, the windows had steel bars over them, and there were steel stairs on the sides of the buildings. Then, they heard a laugh and were startled.

"Oh shit! What was that?" The thug panicked.

The laugh was heard again. One thug took out his knife and the other thug took out a lead pipe.

"Whoever it is, their gonna get their head bashed in," the other thug said.

Maddie emerged from the darkness. The two thugs were frightened by her face paint.

"What are you, some kind of psycho clown?" A thug asked.

"You two are gonna regret what you did," Maddie threatened, "And you'll see how psycho I am."

The thug with the lead pipe ran at her and swung the pipe. Maddie easily dodged the attack. She delivered a sweep kick and he fell to the ground. The thug with the knife dropped his bag and circled Maddie.

"I'll cut you open you little clown," he threatened.

Maddie laughed and clapped her hands. He lunged forward with the knife. Maddie moved to the side, kicked him in the stomach, spun around, and struck him on the back of the head with an ax kick. The other thug tried to swing the pipe at her. Maddie grabbed his arm and broke it on her leg. He screamed in pain and she smiled. He went down to his knees. She put a knife to his throat and he began shivering. Maddie began entering a euphoric state.

"Don't kill me," he begged, "You can have the money."

Maddie leaned into his ear.

"I have to kill," she whispered, "It's orgasmic."

She stabbed him in the chest and shoved him face first on the ground. Then, she turned her attention to the other thug and slowly walked towards him. The thug grabbed the knife but Maddie stepped on his hand and began laughing in a psychotic tone. He looked up at her and was petrified. She held him by the hair and put her mouth near his ear.

"Run," Maddie whispered.

She let go of him and backed away. He ran out of the alley as she laughed. As he ran through the slums, he remained scared. The streets were quiet and dark. He continued to run. Then, Maddie jumped in front of him. He fell to the ground and was out of breath.

"Aw, you're not really that fun to hunt," she teased, "I love it when people, bad people, fear me. Now, are you gonna beg before I splatter your blood on the ground?"

Between absolute fear and being out of breath, he did not have the ability to beg for his life. She activated the knife in her boot and with one slice to his throat, he fell dead. Maddie smiled.

Within minutes, the bags were returned to the bank the thugs had robbed earlier. One of the bankers there was puzzled as to how they got there. He looked around at the night sky and saw no one. Maddie leaped across the buildings and made her way towards the Stratosphere. She put her hood on and walked into the casino. She passed the Shadow members and the gamblers as she went upstairs.

Dawn walked down the Strip passing the MGM Grand. She looked up at the sky and had a smile on her face. She passed an Elvis impersonator, a man doing street magic, NCR troopers, and two women in leather dresses and large heels. She looked inside Planet Hollywood. Then, Maddie appeared in the crowd ahead of her. She wore a red dress with black heels. She had pigtails and no face paint. Dawn smiled as Maddie walked towards her.

"You look nice," Dawn complimented.

"I'm ready for a party!" Maddie shouted, "I wanna tear up the Strip, you coming?"

"Remember we have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

Maddie smiled and Dawn smiled back.

"Let's do it," Dawn answered.

Maddie grabbed her hand and they went inside Planet Hollywood. The loud noises within the casino no longer bothered them. They went over to the roulette table and saw the bets being placed. The wheel spun as the ball rolled around. When it stopped, the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Hey Maddie, you wanna piss away all your money?" Dawn asked.

Maddie laughed. They walked near a bar and Maddie ordered a frozen margarita in a large plastic tube. Dawn was puzzled.

"I've never seen you drink," she told Maddie.

"There's a first time for everything."

She took a sip.

"Those will mess you up," Dawn cautioned.

Maddie laughed.

"We'll see what happens!" Maddie exclaimed.

Dawn also took a sip. They sat at the crowded bar as they consumed the margarita. Soon, Maddie began feeling lightheaded and seemed to enjoy it. She giggled as Dawn took a sip.

"You're getting drunk," Dawn remarked.

Maddie held onto Dawn to prevent falling over. Dawn held her tight and smiled at her. She put her arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Maddie chuckled. Dawn kissed her and Maddie put her arms around her. As they were kissing, many of the bar patrons stared at them. Then, one guy wearing a blue silk shirt, faded jeans, brown boots, and a gold chain with messy black hair approached them. They stopped kissing and noticed him.

"What's up ladies?" He greeted, "Can I get some of that?"

Maddie smiled and tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer. Without saying a word, Maddie kissed him on the lips. He stumbled over to the counter and enjoyed the kiss. Dawn drank the margarita as Maddie pressed him against the counter. Dawn set the margarita down and grabbed the guy's shirt. She pulled him off Maddie and spun him around. Dawn began kissing him. Maddie still felt buzzed and leaned on the counter as Dawn kissed him. He placed his hands on her stomach and she unbuttoned his shirt. She felt his chest. He moved his hands up and touched her breasts. Dawn pulled his hand away and they stopped kissing. She lightly slapped him in the face and giggled. He smiled.

"You two should come to my hotel room," he suggested.

Maddie placed his hands on his shoulders and pinched them. A few seconds later, he fell to the ground. Maddie laughed.

"I already got a girlfriend!" Maddie slurred.

They got up and walked across the casino with their arms around each other. There was a club ahead and they went inside. The place had flashing lights, dancers, drinkers, and was playing loud music. Dawn and Maddie hit the dance floor. They made their way through the crowd and held onto each other as they danced. Maddie was too drunk to keep a rhythm. She kept smiling and laughing as Dawn prevented her from falling. Maddie drank the rest of the margarita which had turned into liquid. She was enjoying the buzz and Dawn was enjoying the time with Maddie.

They left the club and walked onto the Strip. Maddie stumbled around as Dawn held onto her. Without realizing it, they stumbled into an alley. When they turned around, a man in a ragged suit and tie was in front of them.

"Looks like your luck has run out," the man warned.

Dawn smirked and with one punch, knocked him out. Maddie laughed and fell to the ground. Dawn shouted in joy.

"Damn that felt good!" She shouted.

Maddie continued to laugh.

"Did you see that?" Dawn continued, "I think I broke his jaw."

Then, two more men approached them. They also had on worn out suits and ties. One of them had a pair of brass knuckles. Dawn and Maddie saw them. Maddie had a blank stare and then began laughing.

"My luck isn't running out," Dawn said, "I wanted to beat the shit out of somebody."

Maddie tried to stand up and get into a fighting stance, but fell back down. She continued laughing.

"Did you see what I did to that asshole?" Dawn said, pointing at the man on the ground, "I'll do the same to you."

The two men surrounded her. Dawn kicked one of them in the leg, sending him down. The man with the brass knuckles threw punches at her, but she ducked and backed away.

"Kick his ass!" Maddie shouted.

He tried another punch but Dawn blocked it and struck him with an elbow. The other man ran behind her, but Dawn struck him with an elbow and then hit him with a kick to the face. He fell near Maddie. Dawn grabbed the man with the brass knuckles and began punching him in the stomach and in the face with brutal punches. Maddie laughed as she took out a knife she had strapped to her thigh. Dawn threw the man down and began kicking him in the stomach. Maddie grabbed the other man and stabbed him as she laughed.

"You should have run away," Dawn taunted.

Dawn lifted him by his hair and kneed him in the face. They ran out of the alley and back onto the Strip.

"That was so much fun!" Maddie chuckled.

"Wow! That got my adrenaline going," Dawn exclaimed.

Maddie kissed Dawn on the lips.

"I'm ready…" Maddie whispered.

Dawn smiled.

The door opened to their room. Dawn and Maddie held onto each other as they kissed and entered the dark room. Dawn turned on the lights and they fell on the bed. They continued kissing as the night drifted on.


	13. Forever Hold Your Peace

**FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE**

The next afternoon, Dawn exited the bedroom wearing a purple dress with white heels. Maddie was sitting on the couch and looked at her. She giggled.

"How do I look?" Dawn said, "I haven't worn a dress since I was ten."

Maddie laughed.

"I've never seen you in a dress," Maddie teased, "You look…thinner."

Dawn looked down at her waist and then behind her. Maddie giggled.

Later, they arrived at the church. Dawn looked around the crowd for Kurt. Numerous members of the Brotherhood of Steel walked past her. She saw Kurt outside near the entrance and ran in his direction. He was talking with two other men and then saw Dawn. He walked over to her.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kurt praised, "Really, it's a pleasure having you here."

"It's not like I had anything else to do," Dawn chuckled, "I'm kidding."

"Well, you look great. I've never seen you in a dress before, it's a nice look for you."

"Yeah, maybe I should wear it the next time I need to take care of some raiders. You look great too. I thought you'd be getting married in your power armor."

"On the Strip?"

"I'm joking."

Kurt saw that her brooch had come loose. It was a blue and silver flower. He pinned it back into her dress.

"Thanks," Dawn responded.

She appeared nervous.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried.

"I'm a wreck," she admitted, "My heart is beating like crazy. I'm nervous. My legs are shaking."

"Don't be. I'm nervous too."

"But you have a whole new life to look forward to. You are with the perfect woman now. I just want to congratulate you."

"Thank you."

They hugged. Dawn walked over to Alyx who had on a yellow dress and was drinking wine.

"Dawn, there you are," Alyx said, "Glad you could come."

"I'm glad I'm here," she responded.

Dawn looked at Alyx's dress.

"I never saw you in a dress. It's a good look for you," Dawn complimented.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you. Did you see Kurt?"

"Yeah, I just got done speaking with him."

"How do you feel?"

"Alyx, I have so many mixed emotions going through me right now. I feel strange, I don't know. It would be better if this was over."

"Don't feel down. When he gets married, you can let it all go and live your life. Try not to worry about it anymore."

Dawn was back inside. She saw Candice talking with her bridesmaids. The look on Candice's face was that of pure joy. She was the happiest woman in the world. As Dawn watched her, she could not bring herself to smile. She walked over to her. Candice noticed her and excused herself from the bridesmaids.

"Dawn!" Candice exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Candice hugged her. Dawn slowly hugged her back.

"Wow, you great," Candice anxiously continued, "Are you excited? I am. No, I'm nervous. No, it's excitement. All right, I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's so great to be here."

Candice's actions brought a smile to Dawn.

"Candice, you look amazing," Dawn complimented, "You are gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you. Did you see Kurt? How does he look?"

"Yeah, I actually spoke with him but, I think it's bad luck if I tell you what he looked like, or something like that."

Candice laughed.

"Dawn, I want to ask you a serious question, you're not jealous, are you?"

Dawn could have answered that question in so many ways.

"No, there's no reason for me to be," Dawn answered, "You two are going to have a great life together. You are marrying a great man and he is marrying a great woman."

Candice smiled and hugged Dawn. She could feel the excitement from her.

The wedding was about to begin. Everyone was standing as the bride was about to walk down the aisle. Dawn's hand began to shake. Maddie tapped her on the arm with a flask. Dawn drank the whiskey inside and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. Alyx was beside Maddie. Candice walked past them and Dawn smiled at her and she smiled back. Dawn took another sip when Candice approached Kurt. They were both happy. Dawn looked at them and then looked around the church as the minister began his speech. It seemed to go on forever.

"Should anyone who believes that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister announced.

Maddie place a finger over Dawn's lip and giggled. She moved Maddie's hand away and smiled. Kurt and Candice kissed and everyone cheered and clapped, including Dawn and Maddie.

During the wedding reception, Kurt and Candice had the cake and their dance together. Dawn watched them as they smiled, laughed, and blushed. She knew they made a great couple. She thought to herself if it was her getting married, she would probably be drunk by now and maybe unconscious on the floor. After the dance, Dawn walked up to Kurt and hugged him.

"Congratulations," she said to him, "It must feel great to be the happiest man on earth."

"It does feel pretty good," he replied, "But I don't think I can match the way she feels, I mean look at her."

Candice was smiling and laughing with the other guests. A few minutes later, Candice was ready to toss the bouquet. Dawn and Maddie reluctantly joined the other single ladies. When she tossed the bouquet in the air, Dawn looked right at it, wondering if she should catch it. The bouquet was heading right for her. It seemed to float in the air for an eternity. She could jump up and catch it with ease. Instead, she moved back. A woman with curly brown hair caught it and jumped around in excitement as everyone cheered.

Later that evening, everyone exited the church and cheered on the bride and groom as they walked down the steps. They walked into a horse carriage and rode away onto the Strip towards Mandalay Bay. Dawn watched the carriage move down the Strip. She walked onto the street, looked down, and made a light kicking motion. She tried hard to hold back her tears.

Later that night, Dawn sat in a chair on top of the Stratosphere Hotel looking at the full moon. 'How could anybody be so happy in a world so desolate?' She pondered. She took a sip of Nuka-Cola Quantum. Then, James appeared on the rooftop and sat down next to Dawn. He sipped a Gwinnett Pale Ale.

"How'd the wedding go?" He asked.

"Couldn't have been better," Dawn complained, "Two people are now married and will live happily ever after."

"You're still not over him, are you?"

"No, I am."

"You don't sound like it."

Dawn took another sip.

"I'm glad I didn't go. Can't be there for a Brotherhood of Steel wedding, former NCR or not, I still can't stand them."

"It's not easy to get over things, is it?"

James smirked.

"I suppose not," he replied.

Dawn looked at the moon again.

"We should live up there," Dawn suggested, "It's already in better condition than the earth is. Remember those old sci-fi stories? It can happen."

"Even if that did happen, people would just destroy it again," James pointed out.

"Everyone needs to fight an unnecessary war. This world is beyond repair. Maybe we should live in a spaceship and fly across the galaxy."

"Now there's an idea."


	14. The Monsters are Due on Freemont Street

**THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON FREEMONT STREET**

Over in Freeside, Selene's Legion were roaming the streets in the Freeside slums. The casinos were still in operation and the NCR troopers were patrolling the area. From far away, Selene watched them from her sniper scope on top of an abandoned building. Vince and Veronica were by her side.

"So, those are the ones who decided not to join us," Selene stated, "Then they are the ones who oppose us. Look at them, throwing their money away, thinking they are safe."

"I'm ready to kill for you," Vince added, "Tonight, the rest of Freeside will belong to us."

Selene giggled and put her hand under his chin.

"Oh, Vince," Selene told him, "You rush things, too much. Savor the moments."

Selene put her hood up and walked towards the staircase. Vince and Veronica followed. Selene walked through the streets of Freeside. The Legion followed and looked ready to serve her needs. Bitter-Root was leaning on a building.

"I scoped out the casinos," Bitter-Root informed, "They don't have a worry in the world."

Selene smiled.

"Then we attack," Selene ordered.

He followed Selene and the Legion down the streets and towards the casinos. Vince and Veronica remained by her side. Near the 4 Queens casino, Hardy and Gillian waited outside. They were dressed in sports jackets and slacks and blended in with the crowd. Fallon remained hidden in a dark alley. Hardy and Gillian saw the Legion members enter the casinos, unknown to the citizens around due to their casual appearance. Vince blended in with the crowd near the shops. There were more Legionaries on top of the Golden Nugget Casino.

Then, Selene and Veronica walked down Fremont Street. Everyone noticed her red cloak and hood covering her face. She looked up and saw the Legionaries ready to attack from the roof. All it took was one smile for them to climb down. The Legion began attacking the citizens by biting them, stabbing them, and beating them senseless. Selene stood in the middle of the street as the citizens fled in terror. Six NCR troopers arrived and surrounded Selene. She removed her hood and smiled at them. Then, the NCR troopers revealed their fangs and began attacking citizens. The citizens screamed in horror as they realized they had no protection and the NCR troopers were under Selene's control.

Selene walked through the streets as the Legionaries attacked and dead bodies fell in front of her. She stepped over the dead bodies and walked across the blood on the ground. One citizen ran up to Selene and threw a punch at her. She moved back and quickly kicked him in the stomach and sliced him with a knife. Selene walked behind a woman who was trying to hide behind a broken mailbox. She grabbed her by the hair and bit her throat, consuming her blood. Then, Selene snapped her neck by holding her hair and pulling her neck over her knee. Then, a citizen stumbled over to her. He had bit marks in his neck and was on the verge of death. He fell onto her and she wiped the blood off his neck and licked it as he fell over.

The Legion made their way to the Freemont Street Experience. It was an open-air mall that contained numerous shops. Some citizens decided to fight back. A large man began punching Vince in the stomach. Selene watched from a stage next to the Binion's Casino as the newly recruited NCR troopers stood by the stage and guarded Selene. Vince grabbed his arm and broke it by striking it on the elbow. He punched him in the face, knocking him down. Vince snapped his neck. Hardy and Gillian stabbed, bit, and broke the bones of anyone who tried to fight them. Fallon fed on a body on the sidewalk. Veronica used her pneumatic gauntlet to deliver brutal punches to anyone she came across. She punched one citizen in the stomach and dragged her over to Selene. She set her on the stage. The woman turned over and saw Selene's fangs. She began to drain her of her blood. More Legionaries began invading the area and attacking the citizens. Selene watched them as they slaughtered citizens. The NCR troopers shot any citizen that approached them. The citizens ran for their lives, leaving only the Legion on Fremont Street. They stood over the dead bodies as Selene observed the carnage below her. There was blood on her mouth that ran down to her neck. The Legion surrounded her. Selene stood in front of a microphone.

"I believe we have sent our message," Selene announced, "Now we can make our demands."

Back in the vault, Veronica was working on a new weapon in the workshop. There was a sword in front of her. She attached a valve handle and a lever between the handle and the blade. She opened the valve and pulled the lever. A short burst of flame shot up along the blade and suddenly extinguished. She set it down and left the room. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Vince and decided to quietly follow him. He walked past numerous rooms as Veronica followed. She would hide behind crates and doorways. He walked towards the bedroom hall. Vince turned a corner and Veronica hurried to catch him. When she rounded the corner, he was gone. She slowly walked down the hall until she heard Selene's voice.

"Are you ready?" Selene's muffled voice said.

Veronica walked to the door and listened. She heard soft moans and grunting. There were no windows and no way to open the door without them knowing. She heard Selene's moaning get louder. Veronica walked away with her head down and a jealous feeling.

The next morning on the Strip, James saw on the news that there was another massacre on Fremont Street. The NCR troopers were in larger numbers than before. James looked around on the street in the direction of Freeside. He had his assault rifle, .44 magnum, and combat knife with him. He ran down South Las Vegas Boulevard towards Freeside with anger. He planned on killing the Legion, every single one of them. Then, he reached the gate. Two NCR troopers held him back. There were other NCR troopers guarding the gate, including heavy turret guns on a platform above.

"Let me go, damn it!" James shouted, "I'll kill them all!"

"Sir, please, we can't allow you to go through," an NCR trooper instructed.

"They need to die! Let me kill Selene!"

"Colonel Hsu! Stop this," the NCR trooper pleaded.

James stopped struggling. It had been awhile since someone referred to him as Colonel.

"Listen to me," James demanded, "We need to stop them before they kill us. What they did, what they're capable of…this is war. Understand? This is war!"

"Sir, I know they need to be stopped," the trooper stated, "But right now, we can't do that and I think you know why."

They let him go.

"Fine," James muttered.

"And sir, please stay safe," the trooper replied.

James looked over the large gate.

"You're all gonna die!" James shouted, "You hear that Legion?"

Dawn and Maddie were in the training dojo. James had replaced some of the rooms to have a workout area. Dawn was wearing workout clothing and striking a heavy bag with punches and kicks. Maddie also had on workout clothing and was practicing with her katanas. Dawn moved over to a double end bag and began throwing strikes. Maddie practiced flipping and spin kicks while in the air.

They went back to their rooms and after cleaning up and changing clothes, they went down to the casino. Dawn saw the news report on the TV in a bar. She turned away from it because she saw the report earlier. But then, something caught her attention. The report said that there were attacks on Westside, a slum district west of the Strip. There were also attacks on Boulder City, Primm, and Novac. The report also mentioned that most of dead bodies had bite marks on the throat. An attack was attempted on the Crimson Caravan Company, but they successfully defended themselves because of the armed citizens. In Novac, there was not enough defense, but some of the citizens escaped unscathed. As for Boulder City and Primm, most of the citizens were dead. Dawn and Maddie walked outside. They saw James and ran up to him.

"I assume you heard about what happened?" Dawn asked.

"It's a safe bet they have the numbers to attack in multiple places," James said, "They outnumber the NCR."

"Soon, we will have no choice. They will attack the Strip. We'll have no choice but to go to war."

"If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get. We can't risk anymore people getting attacked or that bitch Selene turning the NCR on her side."

Maddie thought about Rusty.

"I say we go after them right now," Maddie demanded, "I'm ready. I don't want them to hurt Rusty."

"She's right," Dawn agreed, "They will weaken the areas around the Strip."

"We'll go after them," James instructed, "First, we need preparations. Your friend in the Brotherhood will be of good use to us, although the rest of them will sit on their asses."

"I know two, maybe three of them will help," Dawn informed.

Dawn looked to her side and saw that Maddie had disappeared. She looked around for her, but there was no sign of her.

"She really is a ninja," James mentioned, "I'm glad she's on our side."

Maddie had made it to Rusty's house. When she entered, Rusty was sitting on the couch. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" He worried.

She sat down on the couch.

"I had to make sure you were safe," she answered, "Did you see the report?"

"Yeah. The Legion are nothing but sick assholes. Although I hate the NCR and the Brotherhood, I hope they put an end to them. That Shadow group you're a part of will be the last and best hope for humanity."

"Rusty, please stay at the Stratosphere."

"Oh Madeline, I…"

"Please. I get worried that I can't be here to protect you. I want you to be safe from the bad people."

Rusty remembered when Maddie was hunting down bad people when she was just a teen.

"Madeline, look around. This whole area is secure. The Legion would never dream of attacking us. Besides, I hate the Strip. Too many flashing lights, noise, crowds. Now, you are welcome to stay with me."

Maddie looked down and took and deep breath.

"There's war coming," Maddie stated, "So much bloodshed. Blood everywhere."

Maddie giggled and Rusty smiled. Then, she looked at him.

"Remember what I used to do to the bad people?" Maddie said with a sinister smile.

Rusty smiled.

"Oh yes," he chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill a lot of them, I'm gonna laugh while doing it, I'm gonna make them fear me."

"Yeah! That's my girl!"

Maddie laughed and fell on the couch. Rusty laughed. Then, Maddie stopped laughing, got up, and leaned on Rusty. She laughed again.

Back at the Silver Rush, Selene sat in her chair with her legs on the desk. Bitter-Root stood on the other side. She folded a piece of paper and threw it on the desk. Bitter-root picked it up.

"Here's your order soldier," Selene joyful stated, "Give that to Crocker. Make sure he understands what I am requesting. Go ahead, you can read it."

Bitter-Root opened the letter and was amazed at what she had written.

"There's no way he'll do it," he assumed, "I know Crocker…"

"Oh, the anti-war, violence solves nothing asshole? He will do it."

Selene smiled. Bitter-Root also noticed the note had been written in red.

"It's blood by the way," Selene explained.

The letter had been written as if the blood had come from a fountain pen. He folded it up.

"Consider it done," Bitter-Root assured.

Selene smiled and giggled.

Bitter-Root had no trouble entering the Strip. No one knew he was part of Selene's Legion and he still sported his NCR uniform and red beret along with his weaponry. He passed the NCR troopers like it was nothing. Ambassador Crocker's office was located across the Vault 21 Hotel and Casino. He walked passed the security gate like a regular trooper. He entered the NCR embassy and saw Liza O'Malley at the front desk. He waved to her and walked towards Ambassador Crocker's office. He noticed Bitter-Root who walked in. Ambassador Crocker was and older man with brown balding hair. He had on an expensive black suit.

"Got a message for you sir," Bitter-Root notified.

He handed him the paper. Ambassador Crocker read it and suddenly became nervous.

"How did you manage to get a hold of this?" He asked.

"They left it at Boulder City, it was on a dead civilian, like they wanted someone to find it."

Bitter-Root smirked as Ambassador Croker looked at the note.

"More deaths…we will enjoy it…suffering," Ambassador Crocker muttered as he read the letter, "Meet me…8 P.M…give into the demands…"

He began to breath heavily.

"I guess we'll have no choice," Ambassador Crocker admitted.

He looked at his watch and saw the he only had an hour left. He got up.

"Thanks for bringing this to me," he said.

Bitter-Root nodded his head as Ambassador Crocker left his office. Liza was typing on the computer. Suddenly, Bitter-root appeared in front of her.

"Hey, what's the deal with Crocker?" She asked.

"Something to do with the Legion," he replied in a cold tone, "Looks like we're going to war."

"A war, with the Legion? That's only going to create more problems than it will solve!"

"I don't think it will."

Bitter-Root left the office, leaving Eliza confused.


	15. Waging a War

**WAGING A WAR**

The time had come for the request in the letter to be fulfilled. Selene walked the empty streets of Freeside towards the New Vegas Strip. Vince, Veronica, Fallon, Hardy, and Gillian walked behind her. She looked up at the full moon and the bright lights of the Stratosphere. Ahead was the gate which was opened. Ambassador Crocker stepped through along with a few NCR troopers. They had their weapons ready. The Legion were about to get their weapons but Selene stopped them.

"Hello, Dennis," Selene greeted with an evil grin.

"You must be the one causing all the trouble, making this world worse than it already is," he scolded.

Selene smirked.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," she replied, "I want to make it better by cleansing the world of corruption, poverty, and hopelessness."

"You're doing it by killing people."

Selene looked at the guards.

"Make sure your boys don't get trigger happy," Selene warned, "Or I promise there will be another bloodbath. Remember what I said."

Ambassador Crocked motioned for them to lower their weapons.

"The Legion kills those who are against us, who oppose our ideas, who are a threat to our cause," Selene continued, "The NCR will use their greed and vile, corrupt ways to destroy New Vegas."

"You have been fed lies. The NCR is here to protect…"

"And such a bang-up job you're doing!"

Selene and the Legion laughed.

"On with your message Selene," Ambassador Crocker demanded, "You called me here for a reason."

"That I did. I know how opposed to war you are, so I'm willing to cut a deal. You and the NCR step aside and let the Legion have the Strip. No war, no bloodshed, no one has to die."

Ambassador Crocker shook his head.

"Are you insane?" He argued, "That will never happen."

"Wow! You drive a hard bargain! You give us no choice. Now, about the people we killed, did we really kill them, or did they become one of us? Our unholy army of the night continues to grow."

Selene smiled with her fangs. Ambassador Crocker stared at them and tried not to show fear.

"Either way, Dennis," Selene stated with a smile, "The Legion will have the Strip. We will not just grab the NCR by the throat, we will cut off the head of the NCR. We will impale them along the Strip, and your head will be in front of the gate. That will send a message to the rest of the wasteland that the Legion reigns over all."

Selene made a slashing motion to her throat. Ambassador Crocker was visibly frustrated. Then, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Selene. Vince stepped in front of her. Selene laughed.

"Sir, no!" An NCR trooper shouted.

"Okay, okay, Vince, step aside," Selene assured calmly, "He won't pull the trigger. He doesn't want the Legion to attack and slaughter civilians. Go ahead my dear."

Selene put her hand on his shoulder. Vince looked behind him and stepped out of the way.

"Sir, please, put the gun down," another NCR trooper pleaded, "We can't risk it."

"You ungrateful bitch," Ambassador Crocker raged, "Killing for pleasure. I will never give you the Strip. You want a war? You got one."

Selene smiled and backed away.

"I'm going to make sure you watch the decapitation of the NCR," Selene threatened, "Your blood will be served to the Legion. Your head on a pike will make such a nice decoration."

She and the Legion laughed and continued to back away. They disappeared into the darkness of Freeside as Ambassador Crocker sighed in relief.

The next day Dawn and Maddie walked along the strip. They passed a clothing store, an abandoned car rental, and a small general store. They made it back to the Stratosphere and walked through the casino and saw that there were few Shadow members inside.

"Something isn't right," Dawn worried.

Dawn and Maddie ran through the gamblers and back upstairs. When they made it upstairs, Dawn knocked on James's door. She waited a few seconds and there was no answer. Dawn ran up to the roof and looked around. She saw the Strip and the mountains in the distance and then looked in the direction of Freeside. They ran back down to the casino floor and back outside. Dawn spotted Wilson on the sidewalk and approached him.

"Wilson," Dawn asked with concern, "Where's James? He wasn't upstairs."

"Oh right," he answered, "He went on a special mission. I'm not sure where."

"A special mission? I can't believe he would leave without me."

"Where exactly did he go?" Maddie inquired, "And how special was this mission?"

Wilson seemed slightly nervous.

"Look, he didn't tell me exactly," Wilson clarified.

"Either way we need to find him," Dawn advised.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Then, a beeping was heard. Wilson looked on his uniform and took out a small metal device. It had a radar on the screen and it also indicated the location of a signal.

"A distress signal," Wilson said, "Damn, somethings happened. We need to head out."

"It's him, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"It's one of us. The problem is that we don't have enough Shadow members here. I was told to guard the Stratosphere."

"We'll go," Maddie indicated, "Right Dawn?"

Dawn smiled at her.

"Damn right," she responded.

"Wait, we can just send two of you," Wilson worried.

"We don't have much of a choice right now," Dawn acknowledged.

"Okay, but make it back in one piece."

Within minutes, Dawn and Maddie were equipped. Dawn had her combat rifle, .357 magnum, knife, and wore combat armor along with her Pip-Boy. Maddie had her katanas, numerous knives, face paint, and wore a red and black leather outfit that had one color on each side and the opposite pattern on her pants. They headed towards Freeside. Dawn's Pip-Boy picked up the distress signal.

Dawn and Maddie walked alone on the empty streets. Then, a man ran towards them. Dawn got her gun ready. As he got closer, they could hear him cheer and holler. The man looked like a raider. He was dressed in leather armor, had half of his head shaved, and was unarmed. He slowed down when he got closer to them.

"Oh man, oh man! I don't believe it!" he cheered, "I won! I won!"

"Won what?" Dawn asked.

"I won the lottery! Smell that air, you could drink it like booze."

"You won the lottery? What kind of lottery?"

"The only lottery that matters! I won the fucking lottery!"

He hollered. Dawn thought he was delusional and Maddie thought about robbing the raider of the lottery ticket he may have had. She giggled.

"I'm going to the Strip, gonna get drunk as hell!" He yelled.

He cheered and ran down the street towards the Strip. Dawn and Maddie continued down the road and saw another man that looked like a raider who was sitting against a brick wall. She approached him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He disapproved.

"Another raider," Dawn smirked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"What happened to you?"

"What does it look like? My legs are broken, I can't walk."

"Who did this to you?"

"That damn Legion. Can you believe another brother did this to me? Some brother in dreadlocks smashed my legs with a hammer. The Legion was having this lottery, I came in second."

Maddie laughed. The raider looked at her in disgust.

"Oh, the lottery, so I've heard," Dawn mocked.

"Yeah, us raiders drew tickets, the lucky ones got decapitated. Quick and painless. The unlucky ones got bitten on the neck and had their blood drained out. Second was me, lucky me. One fool simply got to leave without harm."

"Where are they?"

"It looks like you got a death wish, as if I care. They're at the Silver Rush Casino. They dragged us down into a vault underneath. Some group was hunting us, all dressed in black. Those damn fools chased us across Freeside, not knowing what was here."

"Dressed in black? Thanks."

"Yeah, you gonna kill me or not?"

Dawn shook her head and smiled.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it?" Dawn scoffed.

"Karma's a bitch!" Maddie hollered.

The raider gave them a dirty look. They continued down the street and made her their way into the darkness of Freeside. Even during the evening, Freeside had an unnerving feeling. Dawn remained on the streets while Maddie scaled the rooftops. The slums of Freeside was quiet, dark, and chilly. It was Maddie's kind of atmosphere. She was near the edge of a tall abandoned building and scouted the area until she saw the Legion wandering the streets in a pack. Two of them had torches. Maddie signaled for Dawn to stop and hide in an alley. Dawn noticed the alley intersected between the buildings. Maddie remained on the rooftops.


	16. Lambs to the Slaughter

**LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER**

In front of Dawn and Maddie was the Silver Rush casino. There were two legionaries at the entrance. One had a shotgun, and the other had an assault rifle. They saw that the Legion were wearing brown robes as they marched and chanted ' _We own the night_ ' across the streets. There were also others scattered around the area. Maddie jumped down into the darkness of the alley behind a Legionary standing in front of them. Then, Dawn came out of the dark and grabbed the Legion member from behind. She choked the Legion member and dragged the body into the alley. There was the sound of a neck snapping. Dawn put on the robe, concealing her weapons. Another Legionary walked by the alley. He thought he heard a giggle from the alley and went to investigate. Maddie appeared behind him and choked him to death. They emerged from the alley wearing the Legion robes.

They kept their heads down, concealing their faces as they walked along the streets. The other members were unaware of who they were. Maddie wanted to kill them all, but did not want to draw attention. Dawn's Pip-Boy was picking up the distress signal which she had set to vibrate. The Legion walked towards her. The fire from the torches grew brighter and the chants became louder. Dawn and Maddie slipped in behind them and followed as they marched towards the Silver rush.

They remained near the Legionaries as they entered the vault using their disguise. This was dangerous territory and they needed to take them by surprise. They entered the basement area. The Legion removed their hoods and Maddie caught a glimpse of them. There were four men and four women and each of them had fangs. Dawn and Maddie their move. Maddie quickly threw her knives and killed two of them. Dawn removed her hood and the rest of the Legion saw her. She took out her knife and used it to slice two more in the stomach. Maddie grabbed another knife and stabbed three more. The remaining member ran at Dawn, but she kneed him in the face. Maddie grabbed his throat and held him to the ground.

"Where's James?" Maddie intimidated.

He hissed at her.

"Those fangs don't scare me," Maddie threatened, "I bet this knife scares you. It will feel good slicing your throat."

The Legionary tried to break free and Maddie laughed. She slowly inserted the knife into his arm, which caused him to scream.

"Where is he?" Maddie whispered.

He hissed and showed his fangs. Maddie sliced his throat and stabbed him in the chest. She looked at the dead bodies and a tingling sensation ran through her. Dawn and Maddie put their hoods back on and left the room. They walked down the dim hallway which had wooden walls and a cracked concrete floor. They would have to move quickly. It would be a matter of time before someone found the bodies.

Selene was on the balcony above and looked down. Vince walked behind her and placed his arm around her. She held his arm and leaned her head onto him. They turned around and walked out of sight. Veronica watched them.

Later, Selene and Vince walked down the steps and towards the platform. Veronica was standing next to a pole where James was tied up with chains. She approached him with a smirk on her face. He looked up at her.

"Feeling okay?" Selene mocked, "I have you right where I want you."

"You're nothing but a cowardly bitch," James muttered, "You always have been."

Vince rushed at him but Selene held up her hand.

"Vince my dear, it's all right, he has been brainwashed by the NCR and the minions of the wasteland."

Selene moved her fingers under Vince's chin. Then, Selene quickly moved close to James.

"You must have many questions for the Legion," she said, "Why are you here? Who are we? What will happen to you? But you want answers as well. I will give them to you. We are the Legion. We own the night and soon we will own the Strip. You remain alive because we want you to witness something that will make you cringe."

"You're sadistic, insane, you'll never take the Strip."

Selene laughed.

"The people that you have risked your life to protect will eventually join us. They will realize they have no choice and bow to us. The Mojave will belong to the Legion."

"Answer me this," James scoffed, "How did you become a crazy twisted bitch?"

Veronica hissed near James's face and Selene moved her back.

"Oh, James, you're tempting fate," Selene warned, "I may not be able to stop them from feeding on you."

"Answer my question!" James demanded.

"When I was a little girl, I used to fantasize about being a vampire. I would hide in the dark, wear a blanket as a cloak, and would pretend I had fangs. I would bite the people that I despised. I've made so much progress."

"It was your father."

Selene became irritated.

"I heard all about it," he continued, "Now you feel compelled to kill those who disagree with you. Is that true, Deborah?"

"Shut-up!" Selene raged, "Don't ever call me that."

"You are afraid of the NCR, the Brotherhood, the citizens. You have me outnumbered, but have me tied up to a pole. That proves you are a coward."

"The Legion fears no one. The reason you are tied to a pole, the reason you have not been drained of blood, is because I want you alive."

James was confused. Selene put her hand on his throat.

"You see, your Shadow underlings are looking for you," Selene whispered, "I know they are. I know you have a distress beacon on your uniform. Same spot as the NCR. I had one, remember? Things never change."

Selene felt the area on his chest where the distress beacon was and smiled.

"And when they rush in here to save you, I want you to witness her demise," Selene continued to whisper, "I want you to cringe, I want you to scream, when we rip them apart. You get to witness your own soldiers die again. It will be fun. You know it will."

James tried to get free. Selene smiled.

"They will come looking for you, we will find them," Selene whispered, "You will feel so helpless. But your suffering will only begin. Then, you will be next. It's like lambs to the slaughter."

Selene showed her fangs and was near his throat.

"I should bite you," Selene whispered in his ear, "I would love to have you blood on me and have it run down my throat."

Selene giggled.

"Would you like that?" She teased, "Just say yes, okay. Nod your head. Yes."

Selene nodded her head. James angrily stared at her and she chuckled.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," James indicated, "You're as good as dead."

Selene grabbed his chin.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with," she confirmed, "Look to the side."

James saw two dead Shadow members on the ground. Selene laughed.

"There's more of them around here," she continued, "Somewhere. Dead."

Selene giggled and leaned in close to him. Her lips were near his ear.

"I'm gonna bite you," Selene whispered in a mocking tone, "Taste the blood of the wretched and vile. Maybe I should make them fight their way through my Legion only to find you drained of blood."

Selene chuckled and moved back.

"But no," she continued, "I would rather watch you cringe at the death of them. It will be like old times. I attack and kill everyone, leaving you a failure."

"If I don't kill you, someone will," James warned.

Selene sarcastically displayed an act of fear.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Selene whispered, "I can't die. I'm invincible."

Selene smiled and James was furious. She took out a knife and held it to his throat.

"Afraid?" Selene asked.

She leaned in closer and felt his chest.

"Your heart is flowing with blood," Selene whispered, "Now do you have a preference?"

Selene pointed to both sides of his neck.

"Well, you're struggling and leaning to the right side so I figured that…well it doesn't matter," she whispered, "I just want a small taste. A little."

Then, she put the knife on his face and giggled. He was angry. Selene moved the knife near his throat and made a small cut on the side of the neck. She began sucking the blood from his neck.

"Your blood tastes so good," Selene whispered.

She began to have a small orgasm.

"Soon, your blood will be all mine," Selene whispered.

She smacked her lips together.

"Yum," she lightly whispered.

James stared at her bloody lips and fangs.

Dawn and Maddie entered an area that looked like an old diner. There were booths with torn seats and tables, napkins, paper cups, plates on the floor, and the windows were broken, scratched, and covered in grime. There were also glasses on the counter that had a small amount of red liquid inside. They continued down the hall in search of answers.

Down the hallway, they passed a room with a Legion member inside who had his back turned. Maddie rushed in and grabbed him from behind while placing a knife to his throat. She dragged him to the ground while giggling. Dawn kept an eye on the hallway.

"Tell me where James is," Maddie threatened.

"He belongs to Selene now," he replied.

Maddie pressed the blade into his throat and laughed. He started to breathe heavily.

"The large room," he gagged, "They have him chained up. They are waiting for you."

"Time for a surprise!"

Maddie slammed his head onto the ground.

"Did that hurt?" Maddie sarcastically asked.

She slammed his head onto the ground again.

"This is so much fun…for me!" Maddie said.

She slammed his head onto the ground and left him in a pool of blood. They ran down the hall and saw a lighting fixture which was laying broken on the floor in front of a large area. The door was missing. Dawn and Maddie walked in and saw James tied to the pole. Maddie saw the balcony above. They ran back into the hall and ran up the stairs that led to more bedrooms. They followed the signs that led to the balcony. The door to the platform was open and they slowly walked in. Dawn saw James down below. It was quiet and she could almost hear the breathing of the Legion members surrounding her, although they remained hidden. Before walking past a large window, she paused and peeked inside.

Selene and Vince had their arms around each other. She felt his chest and then his stomach. He removed her robe as the two smiled. Then, they kissed. It appeared they were lost in each other. Dawn and Maddie used the opportunity to slip by.

James saw two hooded figures on the balcony. Dawn pulled her hood back slightly and he saw her face. James felt a little relieved. Maddie thought about running inside and killing Selene, but it would cause too much commotion. Dawn had noticed that all the doors were closed and all of them had green lights, meaning they were accessible. That's where the Legion was hiding. That's where they would ambush them. Now they needed to sneak around and free James. The area remained quiet. James looked up at the balcony and did not see anyone. Then, Dawn and Maddie snuck behind him. James was startled.

"Relax," Maddie assured.

James became calm.

"It's about time," James replied.

Dawn used a melting formula to melt the chain.

"Now stay put," Dawn instructed.

James kept his hands behind his back and noticed the light on the doors turn red. Dawn and Maddie reappeared and escorted James out of the area.

"Is anyone else still with you?" Dawn asked.

"They're all dead," James replied.

"We need to get the hell out of here."

"We need to end Selene, right now."

"There's no time, the damn Legion will be swarming in soon."

The Legionaries had realized they were locked in and banged on the doors. Selene and Vince ran onto the balcony and saw the doors were locked. Dawn, Maddie, and James ran down the hallway. Some of the Legion stormed at them, but Dawn shot them down. More Legion members surrounded them. James grabbed one of Maddie's knives and stabbed a Legion member. Two members of the Legion surrounded Maddie. She jumped in the air and kicked one in the face. Before landing, she kicked the other one. Dawn brutally stomped on the head of one. Maddie stabbed the other one. They ran out of the vault.

They had reached the streets which were quiet and dark. As they ran through Freeside, the Legion were ready to pounce on them. They leaped down from the rooftops and quickly surrounded them. The Legion came prepared with weapons. Some had crowbars and bats. The Legionaries hissed at them and they took out their weapons. One man swung a crowbar at Maddie. She ducked and the crowbar struck the brick wall. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach and realized Maddie had stabbed him. Dawn shot down the oncoming Legionaries. James delivered a kick to knock down a Legionary and then stabbed him in the chest. Dawn, Maddie, and James ran down the empty streets. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the Legion. They appeared from the rooftops, the alleys, and the abandoned buildings. Selene and Vince appeared on the rooftops.

"Make sure the Lunatic and the Colonel dies," Selene ordered her Legionaries, "And bring me Dawn."

Veronica and Fallon looked down from the rooftops. Dawn, Maddie, and James stood back to back. As the Legionaries rushed forward, they fought them off. Dawn fired shots, striking the Legionaries. Fallon and Veronica remained still and stared at the battle. Then, Dawn grabbed Maddie and spun her through the air. With her katanas, she sliced the Legionaries. Selene looked on in anger. Fallon jumped down and kicked Dawn from behind. The combat rifle flew out of her hand. Fallon threw a series of kicks at her, but Dawn evaded each strike. Dawn countered with a series of punches and kicks but Fallon grabbed her and tried to bite her throat. Dawn grabbed her by the hair and flung her into a brick wall. James stabbed, punched, and kicked any Legionary that approached him. Veronica jumped down and tried to strike Maddie with her pneumatic gauntlet but Maddie swung her katana. It struck the pneumatic gauntlet which created a loud sound. Veronica smiled with her fangs showing. She tried to strike Maddie again and her fist punched a hole in the brick wall. Maddie delivered a vicious kick to her face and knocked her down. Dawn picked her rifle back up.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Dawn shouted.

Maddie was experiencing a killing rush.

"I can't stop," Maddie jubilated.

"They're too many," James pointed out.

Maddie reluctantly followed Dawn and James as they made a run for it. Selene took out her sniper rifle and had Maddie in her sights. She was running with exceptional speed. Selene fired a shot but missed. Maddie turned to Selene, smiled, and showed her a middle finger.

"She mocks you!" Vince yelled, "I'll make sure she dies."

"Bring me her head," Selene demanded as she felt Vince's face, "I want to impale it outside the Silver Rush along with the Colonel's."

"Yes, my queen."

Vince ran across the rooftops. Selene smiled.

Maddie had easily ascended the building. Dawn lagged as she struggled to make it to the top. James remained on the streets. Dawn and Maddie ran across the rooftops as fast as they could as James ran through the streets. The Legion followed them with relentless pursuit. They reached a building that had a large staircase that went from the rooftop to the streets below. They quickly ran through the streets and could hear the howling and hissing behind them. Dawn, Maddie, and James did not look back. They were unsure of the direction they were going and headed down an alley. Maddie hopped a fence and was running the fastest. She quickly climbed an apartment building. Dawn and James ran through the door and looked around for Maddie. It was almost dusk as she heard the Legion closing in. They ran out of the alley and down the streets. The Legion followed and had them in their sights. They rushed after Dawn and James on the street and rooftop. Dawn's adrenaline flowed through her. James still felt the effects of being captured, but his years of military training kicked in. Then, they saw Maddie running and leaping across the rooftops. Some of the Legionaries also ran across the rooftops but were no match for Maddie's speed. As Dawn ran, she felt that the Legionaries were right behind her; ready to grab and bite her. There was an abandoned mall ahead. It looked dark and desolate. Maddie descended from the rooftops and now ran alongside Dawn and James. It occurred to them that more Legionaries were waiting inside, but the doors and windows had been boarded up. There was graffiti on the windows and walls. Some were designs and some was vulgar slang. Lucky for them, there was broken window. They quickly went through and entered the mall.

The evening sky shined through the broken glass above, providing little light. Dawn and James leaned forward and tried to catch her breath. Maddie was not at all exhausted.

"Why in the hell did you come over here anyway?" Dawn asked.

"It was by accident," James explained, "We followed a bunch of raiders here and ended up near the Silver Rush."

Dawn straightened up and looked at James with doubt.

"You were hunting the Legion," Dawn implicated, "You came here to kill Selene and happened to run into the raiders. It looks like you wanted to finish the job yourself."

"Does it even matter now?"

Dawn realized she was out of ammo.

"We have to keep moving," Dawn stated, "I'm out of ammo and they know we're here."

They jogged through the mall, passing abandoned stores. Some of them still had merchandise but it was scattered across the floor and some spilled out onto the walkway.

"So, you and your friends would hang out in a place like this?" Maddie asked.

"All the time," Dawn responded.

"I take it you dressed in heavy makeup, baggy jeans, and tight shirts."

"That was the style."

"You thought you were cool."

"I know I was."

"These places were used by corporations to control the minds of the population."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Daddy told me."

James was confused by her statement. They continued across the mall, passing debris, signs, and broken glass on the floor. The sound of howling was heard outside.

"If we keep going towards the back, we'll run out into street," Dawn advised, "It's our only chance."

"Then let's go," Maddie agreed.

Dawn looked surprised.

"Wow! You mean you don't want to kill?" Dawn asked.

"You have the right idea."

They jogged to the food court. It was littered with wrappers, utensils, trays, and the chairs and tables were either turned over or destroyed. Then, Dawn's hands began to tremble and her vision became blurry. She tried to hide it from Maddie, but she noticed.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"All this kidnapping, running from vampires…I need a drink."

"Dawn, not now," James reminded her, "We need to get back to the Strip."

"Okay, okay, I can do this," Dawn spoke fast, "No, no, I gotta have something."

Maddie put her hands on her shoulders.

"Look, you'll get one if we make it back," Maddie promised.

Dawn's whole body began to tremor.

"I can hear them…they're right behind us," Dawn whispered.

Maddie realized the Legion had not made it into the mall yet. She smiled at her.

"Then quit whining and let's go," Maddie said.

Maddie ran towards the back of the food court in hopes of finding an exit. Dawn followed her and was craving an alcoholic drink. Maddie made sure Dawn and James were behind her. She ran to the door in the back, but it was barricaded. Dawn leaned on the wall and James helped her regain her balance. Dawn's tremoring could be felt. Maddie knew it was not nervousness.

"Maddie…we have nowhere to go," Dawn whispered, "They are already here."

They headed back towards the food court and saw the Legion staring at them with hungry eyes. They had the food court blocked. Hardy, Gillian, and Vince stood in front.

"Surrender now!" Vince shouted, "And your deaths won't be in agony."

"The Strip will belong to the Legion," Hardy added.

Vince held up a heavy chain.

"You will die for opposing Selene," Vince threatened.

Maddie and James looked around and saw the hungry eyes and fangs. Then, Maddie giggled and then laughed. Vince was confused as Maddie continued to laugh. James smirked.

"If you wanted to die, all you had to do was ask," Maddie taunted the Legion.

A few Legionaries rushed towards her. She used her katanas to quickly kill them. More of them rushed towards her, ready to feed on her. Maddie used her quickness to kill them. Some of their blood splattered on her and she giggled. James punched and kicked any Legionary that approached him. When one was on the ground, he stomped on his head. Dawn kneeled to the ground and tried to get back up. All she saw was blurs as she began feeling lightheaded. She barely saw Maddie and James killing Legionaries. Her will power kicked in and she stood up. She delivered a punch to an oncoming Legionary and then a hard kick to the face of another one. Her vision was still slightly blurry. A few Legionaries remained. Dawn's vision returned to normal. Maddie's face was covered in blood and she was smiling. Hardy ran at Dawn, but she flipped him over and sent him crashing through a table. Gillian tried to strike Maddie with a metal bat. Maddie swung her sword at him and struck the bat, knocking it away. Dawn picked up the bat. Vince approached James and he struck Vince in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Dawn took out her .357 and shot at the Legionaries, killing a few of them.

"Come on!" James instructed Dawn and Maddie.

They ran back to the exit door. Dawn used the melting formula break open the lock on the door and reach the outside. It was now darker outside and there was little light. A parking garage was in front of them. Both ends of the street were blocked off and the only hope they had was to head into the garage. The Legion searched around for them. Vince ran out and saw the parking garage.

"Dawn!" He yelled, "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!"

Dawn and Maddie hid behind a broken-down truck. James was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Dawn stressed, "They're everywhere!"

"We'll take them out, silently," Maddie suggested.

"Don't go crazy."

Maddie laughed. Dawn put her hand over her mouth but Maddie still laughed.

"This is serious!" Dawn reminded her, "You hear them? They'll kill us if we let our guard down."

"No, they won't."

They were in the middle of the five-deck garage. Dawn looked over the edge and saw the Legion entering. Vince still had his chain. He was standing next to Hardy and Gillian. Some of the Legionaries were climbing the deck. Then, the lights came on. Members of the Legion were scouring the area.

"You ready?" Maddie asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

They sprung out from behind the truck and began attacking the Legion. Maddie used her katanas and Dawn used her metal bat to take out any Legionary that dared to challenge them. Vince heard the commotion below and saw the Legionaries enter the third deck. As more Legionaries entered, Dawn and Maddie ran up to the fourth deck. They fought off the onslaught and as a result, the Legion was starting to wear thin. After there were no more, there was nothing but silence. Maddie looked over the edge and saw nothing but the cracked pavement, slum buildings, and the orange sky. Suddenly, Hardy appeared and grabbed Maddie and pulled her over the edge. Dawn ran over but there was no sign of her. She saw Gillian run back towards Freeside. Then, Dawn heard footsteps and a chain rattle behind her. It was Vince. He towered over her and she knew he would be a challenge.

"If it isn't Selene's sex toy," Dawn taunted.

"You can mock me, but you will pay with your life for opposing the Legion," Vince warned.

He showed his fangs.

"You can't even scare me," Dawn asserted, "You need your minions to fight for you."

"Look around, no one here but us."

Vince swung his chain at her and she tilted backward. He swung it again and she ducked. Dawn swung the bat at his face, but he backed away. He quickly swung the chain and this time it wrapped around the bat. He pulled it away from her and it rolled across the ground. He smiled.

"How ignorant can you get?" Vince wanted to know, "Risking your life for a failed colonel. He will fail you."

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking your bones and having you crawl back to Selene as a failure," Dawn said.

He swung the chain at her. This time the chain struck a car windshield, causing it to shatter. He swung it again and Dawn punched him in the stomach. She grabbed one end of the chain and struck him in the face. He stumbled backward. Dawn rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach and then quickly hit him with a spin kick to the head. He tried to punch her, but Dawn back flipped and kicked him in the face, knocking him onto the hood of the car. He dropped the chain and she picked it up. She tried to hit him, but Vince grabbed her arm and delivered a forward kick, causing her to stumble to the ground. He quickly ran over to her and tried to bite her. Dawn held his head back and kicked him away. She quickly got up. He threw a series of punches at her, but she blocked them. She tried to retaliate with a punch of her own, but he grabbed her fist and held her throat. She struck him with an open palm strike to the face and he let go. Then, she kicked him in the face, knocking him against a dumpster. She tried to kick him again, but he grabbed her leg and threw her down. He tried to bite her again, but Dawn held him back. She quickly struck his face with open palm strikes until he backed off. They both stood up. Vince was angry. They circled around. Then, Dawn attempted a backhand strike, but Vince blocked it. He kneed her in the stomach, causing Dawn to back into the brick wall. Vince grabbed her by the throat with both hands. Dawn gagged for air as she tried to struggle free. Vince pinned her down and got on top of her.

"I should kill you myself," he threatened, "I could snap your neck or I could break your bones and let Selene finish you off."

Dawn kept trying to struggle free.

"Your resistance is futile," He said.

He showed his fangs and was close to Dawn. He made a biting motion at her neck, but Dawn held him back. Dawn reached for her knife and made a cut in his leg. He let go of her and screamed in pain. Dawn grabbed his dreadlocks and elbowed him multiple times to the face. He fell over and Dawn began punching him. She tried to stab him with the knife, but he held her arms. Vince overpowered her and was once again on top of her. He held her arm that had the knife to the ground and laughed while holding the other arm.

"You're nothing but a weakling," he mocked.

He delivered a backhand slap to her face and then another slap. With Dawn in a daze, he took the knife from her and held it high. She saw the knife coming at her and quickly moved to the side. She struck him with a backhand punch to the face. Then, she put him in a front headlock and began choking him.

"You wanna snap my neck?" Dawn responded, "I can do the same to you."

Vince tried to struggle free, but Dawn held him tight. Then, he used all his strength to pick her up as she still held him. Vince slammed her into a concrete post. Dawn let go of the hold and was in pain. He let out a small evil laugh. She tried to regain herself as she felt the throbbing discomfort in her back and saw him smiling with his sharp fangs. Then, the lights went out. Dawn rolled to the side and began crawling away. The sound of someone running was heard. Dawn thought it was Maddie. She heard someone getting stabbed and Vince grunting in pain. Dawn saw the silhouette of someone stabbing him. Then, the mysterious figure ran away. It could not have been Maddie; she would have helped Dawn get out. The lights came back on. Dawn saw Vince on the ground with multiple stab wounds. He was shivering and covered in blood. Dawn staggered up and walked over to him.

"You…they will…kill…you," Vince muttered.

Dawn stared down and felt no pity for him.

"You…you did this to me," he mumbled.

"I feel no sympathy for you, but it was not me," Dawn explained.

"You'll die in the hands of Selene's Legion."

Dawn picked up her knife and walked out of the garage in search of Maddie. She was alone in the dark streets. The combination of the withdrawal symptoms and the pain in her back made her feel as if she was in hell. Dawn injected a stimpak in her arm. Then, Maddie ran towards her.

"Maddie! Where the hell were you?"

"Nevermind, we need to go, remember?"

"Wait! James isn't here."

Then, James walked out of the garage dragging the body of a Legionary.

"You ain't so tough asshole!" He yelled.

James stomped on his head.

"James, we gotta go," Dawn instructed.

"You mean you don't want to hang around?" He teased.

Together, they ran back towards the Strip.


	17. Vengeance

**VENGEANCE**

Hardy stumbled out on the streets. He was cut in multiple places but was not mortally wounded. Fallon and Veronica came behind him. He pointed up and they ran into the garage. Hardy followed them. Fallon saw Vince lying on the ground. More Legionaries appeared, including Gillian, and surrounded him. Fallon kneeled beside him.

"Vince…," she whispered.

"Dawn…she did this to me," he replied.

"Please, hang on."

Then, the Legion created a path for Selene who ran over to him and kneeled beside him. She cradled his head in her arms and was worried. Vince grabbed Selene's cloak.

"Vince, who did this?" Selene asked.

"Dawn."

"Stay with me okay."

"Get her for me."

"We'll do it together, okay."

She felt his face and brushed back his dreadlocks. Tears began running down her face as Vince was not moving. It was then Selene knew he was dead. She stared into his cold eyes and then began crying as she put her head on his cheek.

"No, no," Selene sobbed, "Vince, please don't go."

Fallon and the others were disheartened at the loss of Vince. Selene being emotional over a loss of a Legionary was a sight they never saw.

"Don't worry Vince," Selene continued, "I'll kill her for you. I'll avenge you."

Selene softly placed him on the ground. She screamed in anger.

Back at the Stratosphere, Dawn and Maddie were in James's room. Dawn was laying on the couch with her arm out. Maddie injected a stimpak into her arm.

"Better?" Maddie asked.

Dawn took a sip of whiskey.

"Better than before, my back still feels like shit," Dawn responded.

James sat in a chair near them.

"It's my damn fault," he regretted, "I got you in this mess. My emotions got the better of me and I did something stupid. I should have let it go. The Shadow, man, we need new recruits or we're in deep shit."

"Look, I know how you feel about killing Selene," Dawn advised, "But we need to keep a clear head on this. If she gets under our skin and drives us to use rage instead of brains, they will win. I will never let that happen."

"You're right. The Legion already has an advantage over us."

"One of them died," Dawn remembered, "The big guy with the dreadlocks. Someone stabbed him to death. It wasn't you, was it?"

"Me and James were fighting off the Legion below," Maddie stated, "If I were to stab someone, they would know."

"He thought it was me."

"That means they are probably getting ready for a war," James presumed.

Dawn took another sip. James looked out the window at the Strip.

In the vault, Selene sat in the overseer's office. She had her robe off and wore nothing but a corset and black boots. She had an angry look on her face and had watery eyes. Then, Veronica walked in.

"Dawn…Dawn will die," Selene vowed without looking at who entered, "I want her head on a pike, I want her blood."

"Then you shall receive it," Veronica answered.

Veronica stared at Selene as she brushed her hair back.

"I'm here for you," Veronica consoled, "If you ever need anything, I'll do it for you."

"I really appreciate it Veronica."

"Me and you, we started the Legion. We did it because we wanted to conquer the Mojave. Nothing will stand it our way."

Selene stared at Veronica.

"As long as there is a breath in my body, we will fight until the Mojave belongs to the Legion," Selene declared, "Dawn's death is now my main priority."

Veronica walked around the desk and kneeled beside her. She put her hands on Selene's hands.

"I promise you, Dawn will pay for her crimes against Vince," Veronica said.

Veronica stood up and so did Selene. She still held her hand.

"The Legion will attack the Strip," Selene stated, "Blood will rain upon the streets of New Vegas. Our blood will purify and rule. It is time we conquer once and for all."

Veronica smiled. She was not listening to Selene; she was staring at her, thinking about her, falling for her.

The next day, Dawn and Maddie were at Nellis Air Force Base. Kurt saw them and waved. They saw him walk into the mess hall. When they entered, they saw Kurt standing by a table with Alyx and Candice. They walked to the table.

"You got my message?" Dawn presumed.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "You okay?"

"My back felt like hell, but a few stimpaks took care of it."

"You didn't really infiltrate their base?"

"We did. It's not as secure as we thought."

"I'd ask how you managed to escape, but I know how resourceful you are," Alyx complimented, "At least there were no zombies."

"We'll do it," Kurt said, "As for the rest of the Brotherhood, I'm not sure. I did however, convince a few paladins to join the fight."

"The rest of the Brotherhood refused?" Dawn asked.

"The Brotherhood refuses to work with the NCR."

"Maybe we should talk to the one in charge," Maddie threatened, "I can be very convincing."

"That won't be necessary," Kurt rejected, "All of us here are still in no matter what."

"Even if it means leaving the Brotherhood," Candice remarked, "If the Legion takes over, there will be no Brotherhood."

"And to be honest with you, I'm fed up with it," Alyx added, "We ain't gonna let those freaks win."

"Do we know when they will attack? Their strategy? What kind of weapons do they have? How many of them?" Kurt asked.

"They might attack within a few days," Dawn presumed, "One of their members was killed, chances are they will think we did it."

"James said Selene used to be in the NCR," Maddie confirmed, "She's a good sharpshooter and hand-to-hand fighter, at least that's what he told me. Other than that, sharp teeth."

"As for numbers," Dawn informed, "A shitload. They attacked towns and recruited people who felt cheated by the NCR. They outnumber us and there won't be enough time to match their numbers."

"This is gonna be a battle," Kurt replied, "If we participate, we will not have power armor or laser weapons. We'll have to hope they don't bring in heavy artillery."

Dawn walked over to Kurt.

"Are you sure about this?" Dawn asked.

Kurt looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sure," he confirmed.

"You don't have to…"

"No, we need to."

Dawn looked around the room.

"Then I hope you're ready," Dawn said.

Alyx clapped.

"That's the Dawn I know!" She shouted.

Two days had gone by without incident from The Legion. Kurt, Candice, and Alyx left the Brotherhood to side with the Shadow. There were six paladins who had also abandoned the Brotherhood as well. They were given rooms in the Stratosphere. James had supplied them with armor and weapons.

Under the Mojave sun, Kurt and Candice were in the backlot of the Stratosphere. They were practicing shooting. Dawn was there as well and she watched Kurt help Candice with her aim. Candice giggled and Dawn turned away. The other paladins were also practicing their shooting. Their target was a large concrete wall with numerous bullseyes painted on it. Dawn walked over to Kurt and Candice and observed Candice's shooting technique. She fired a few shots at the bullseyes and missed. A few shots later she hit one.

"You're getting good at this!" Kurt complimented.

"This is actually pretty fun," Candice cheered.

"Hey Dawn, let's see some of your shootin'!"

Dawn aimed her .357 magnum and fired six shots. They each hit the center of the bullseyes.

"Wow! Your awesome!" Candice praised.

"Yeah, she's the best," Kurt added.

Dawn and Kurt looked at each other.

"So, where's Maddie?" Candice asked.

"Visiting someone," Dawn answered.

Alyx was in the casino playing blackjack. The dealer put his cards down and Alyx slammed hers down in frustration. She walked out of the casino and saw everyone looking down the street. Alyx worked her way through the crowd and got a view of the street. A sentry bot was moving down the road towards her. Maddie was lying in the arms and Rusty rode in the back. The sentry bot was large, as tall as six feet and rolled on wheels. It was olive green and had a red light emitting from the top. Maddie waved to Alyx who waved back. The sentry bot rolled up to casino.

"What the hell is this?" Alyx wondered.

"It's Rusty's sentry bot," Maddie answered.

"This is the ultimate Legion killer," Rusty added, "Very dangerous. Just be glad it's on our side."

The sentry bot rolled to the hotel building. They parked it near the drop off area. Maddie opened the compartment in the back, took out a suitcase, and closed the hatch.

"Thanks for coming over here Rusty," Maddie said.

"Oh, Madeline, you know me, I'm the worrying type. I'm glad we got ol' Sarge over here."

Rusty looked up at the Stratosphere tower.

"You know you can see the tower for miles and miles," he observed.

"So many people want it."

When they got inside, they saw James. He immediately recognized Rusty.

"James, this is…" Maddie started to say.

"Detective Rusty Briggs," James interrupted.

James and Rusty shook hands.

"Do I know you?" Rusty asked.

"I heard the whole story on the news about you years ago. The retiring detective who suddenly disappeared to help a lonely and depressed young teenage girl."

James looked at Maddie who smiled.

"Yeah, that's right," Rusty confirmed, "I did it for her, I did it to help her rid the world of evil."

"I respect that," James replied, "Did you get the sentry bot?"

"We did, it's downstairs," Maddie said, "It's safe, no one will mess with it."

"And Detective Briggs…," James stated.

"Call me Rusty," Rusty suggested.

"Rusty…it's an honor to meet you and have you on our side."

As the sun was about to set, the Legion gathered around near an abandoned hotel close to the Strip. They all wore brown robes. Selene had a sword with a small fuel tank attached to it and a sniper rifle strapped on her. She had on her red cloak with the hood on. Fallon was behind her. She had on a tight black outfit and a sword strapped to her back. Veronica wore a brown robe and had her pneumatic gauntlet on her arm. Some of the Legionaries had torches. Selene ignited the sword and it engulfed in flames. Then, she turned it off when she lowered it. Hardy and Gillian ran from the direction of the Strip and approached Selene.

"It looks like they are ready for a war," Hardy notified.

"There are more NCR troopers and the citizens are armed," Gillian added.

Selene put her hands under their chins.

"What would I do without you two?" She complimented.

Selene jumped into the bed of a pick-up truck that appeared to have been burned.

"Legion!" She shouted, "Tonight we take the Strip. We will fight for our future, our lives, for power! This will be the death of the NCR. They will not control us. We the Legion have the power to overthrow the failed beliefs, the failed system, and the poison they feed us."

Selene's voice was thunderous and confident, causing the Legionaries to erupt in cheers.

"Tonight, we will fight with our lives on the line, you will sacrifice yourselves for the good of the Legion," Selene continued.

The Legionaries cheered again.

"Who are we?" She asked.

"The Legion!" They shouted.

"And what do we own?"

"The night!"

Selene ignited her sword and pointed it to the Strip and the Legionaries ran towards it, ready to kill. Some of them climbed on top of the buildings and some began planting bombs outside the wall. There were guard towers with NCR troopers inside. Hardy snuck up to the top and stabbed the watch guard. Gillian went to the other tower and snapped the neck of the other watch guard. More Legionaries leaped across the buildings and over the wall. They landed on the tops of Planet Hollywood, the Paris Casino, as well as shops and restaurants. Then, the Legion began their attack. They ambushed NCR troopers and the citizens. There was a loud explosion. The security wall had been blown open to create an entrance. Selene walked through followed by a swarm of Legionaries. The NCR troopers had managed to shoot down some of them, and the citizens fended off their attacks.

James was on the roof of the hotel. He had his combat rifle and armor on. He saw the commotion down the street. Citizens and NCR troopers began running. He looked at the rooftops and saw the Legionaries. He immediately ran back inside.

"It's wartime!" James shouted as he ran down the hall.

Wilson and the Shadow members ran behind him. James ran downstairs and alerted more Shadow members. They ran out to the street. James fired his combat rifle which alerted Dawn. She was in the backlot along with Kurt, Candice, Alyx and the rest of the former Brotherhood paladins. They were all dressed in the black Shadow armor and equipped for battle. They ran to where James was.

"Are they here?" Dawn asked.

Dawn heard the gunshots and shouting from the war down the street.

"I hope you're ready," James asserted, "Cause this is it!

Then, Maddie and Rusty appeared behind them. Maddie did not have on armor but instead had on leather pants and a leather corset. Both were half red and half black. She also had on her face paint which was a white foundation, black around the eyes, and a smeared red smile across her lip. She had her hair in pigtails. Rusty had on his Shadow armor, his old detective hat, and a riot shot gun. He also had a .45 auto pistol and a 10mm pistol holstered on his sides. He was riding Sarge.

"I've always been ready," Rusty answered.

As they ran down the street, the NCR troopers joined in. Then, the citizens joined them. There was a large crowd of people heading down the Strip. Somehow, Dawn was in front leading the crowd. They passed the Fashion Show Mall, Treasure Island, and The Mirage. They stopped when they reached Caesar's Palace. On the other side, past Flamingo Road and next to the Fountains of Bellagio, Selene's Legion was waiting for them. Dawn saw the hungry and bloodthirsty eyes of the vampiric cult. In the distance across, Selene stood on a destroyed taxi van and held up a flaming sword. For a moment, both sides stood in silence until Selene pointed her flaming sword. The Legion cheered. Both sides began to charge at each other, ready for a clash like an atomic bomb.


	18. The Battle of New Vegas

**THE BATTLE OF NEW VEGAS**

The citizens had managed to run past Dawn. She only had a few syringes of the cure with her and needed to save them for when she absolutely needed it. Legionaries ran at her, but she used her knife and striking skills to fend them off. James saw Selene in the distance and aimed his rifle at her. Then, a Legionary grabbed his gun. He quickly pulled it away and kicked the Legionary near the fountain. He shot the Legionary into the water. James looked to where Selene was, but she was gone.

Kurt fought off any Legionary he could find. One snuck behind him, but Candice shot it. Alyx had her sledgehammer and used it to strike down the vampirical cultists. Some of the Legionaries managed to make it across the street. Rusty and Sarge were waiting for them. Sarge shot down the Legionaries in a matter of seconds. As Dawn was fighting, she realized Maddie was missing. James looked around for her.

"Where's Maddie?" James asked.

Dawn looked up at the rooftops.

"She knows what she's doing," Dawn replied.

On the other side of the battle, the citizens managed to break through and ran towards Selene. She used her flaming sword to slaughter them. One citizen caught fire and screamed as Selene laughed. Fallon saw Maddie on the rooftops.

"The Lunatic will die," Fallon informed Selene.

"Bring me her head," Selene said smiling.

Fallon quickly climbed the Cosmopolitan Casino. The NCR troopers managed to shoot as many Legionaries they could. Kurt saw that more Legionaries were coming down Flamingo Road. The former paladins gunned them down. James signaled for Rusty to bring Sarge closer. The Legion swarmed in, but were no match for Sarge. Rusty used his shotgun for assistance.

The NCR troopers made it to the other side and looked around for Selene, then, one of them was shot in the back. Selene was at the Eifel Tower using her sniper rifle. She fired another shot and struck another trooper. She quickly killed two more troopers and shot the last one in the leg. Veronica walked up to him and used her pneumatic gauntlet to finish him off.

Maddie was in the rooftop pool area. There were three Legionaries observing the battle on the Strip. Maddie went behind them and stabbed them with her katanas. She shoved them off the roof, sending their lifeless bodies to the pavement below. Then, Fallon appeared. She also had two katanas. Maddie quickly noticed her.

"If it isn't the Lunatic," Fallon smirked, "We finally meet. There's no backing out now."

"I would never back out," Maddie replied, "It will be more satisfying to kill you."

Fallon smiled. Maddie twirled her katanas and they circled each other.

"You fight for nothing! The Legion will be victorious and reign over the Mojave," Fallon intimidated, "I fight in the name of the Legion, for Selene."

"You fight for a witch?"

"I fight for the greater good of the wasteland."

Fallon rushed forward, swinging her katanas, but Maddie blocked them. She swung again, but it was also blocked. Fallon showed her fangs, attempting scare her. She rushed at Maddie, but she evaded each swing. Maddie struck back, but Fallon blocked the strikes. The sound of the katanas clashing echoed into the night. Maddie smiled at her. They exchanged shots, clashing their katanas.

"You refuse to die!" Fallon shouted.

Fallon swung again and struck Maddie's katanas. She pushed her back near the edge and tried to push her over. Maddie smiled and shoved her back. Maddie used her speed and forced Fallon on the defensive. She knocked away one of Fallon's katanas and giggled. Fallon stumbled backward and pointed her sword. Then, she took out a frag grenade and tossed it on the ground. Maddie quickly ran away as the grenade exploded. Fallon laughed and she tossed another one. After it exploded, she cheered.

"Come on!" Fallon challenged, "You afraid or somethin'? I thought you liked to kill. Come on out and kill me! Yeah, nothing but a scared little girl."

Then, Maddie appeared to the side of her and stabbed her with the katana in the stomach. Fallon turned around and smiled. Maddie grabbed her throat and brought her near the edge. Maddie was in a trance as Fallon struggled to get free.

"Can vampires fly?" Maddie whispered, "I guess I'll find out."

Maddie saw a frag grenade on her and pulled the pin. Then, she stabbed Fallon with her dagger in the chest and shoved her over. As Fallon fell, the frag grenade exploded. Selene saw the explosion and then turned her attention to the battle. A citizen tried to strike her with a tire iron, but she grabbed it and bit his neck. Kurt and Candice ran out of ammo. Kurt had a sledgehammer and Candice had spiked bat. The Shadow were having no trouble disposing of the Legion. Dawn saw Selene in the distance. She ran towards her, but two Legionaries stood in her way. She made quick work of them by stabbing one and kicking the other in the face. Then, she stabbed the other one. She looked for Selene but she had disappeared.

Then, a flashbang exploded. Dawn managed to keep her eyes shielded. Hardy and Gillian quickly grabbed a dazed Candice and took her towards an abandoned blown out building. Dawn looked around and saw Kurt laying on the ground and rushed over to help him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"My eyes are shit right now," he muttered.

Kurt saw Hardy and Gillian take Candice into the building. He tried to get up, but fell over.

"They got Candice!" He yelled.

"Where?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"That old building."

"Stay here."

Dawn ran after Hardy and Gillian. They dragged Candice to the top floor through the dark run down building. Most of the windows were cracked or missing. They threw her down on the grimy the floor.

"What is it about a girl with glasses?" Hardy asked.

"It makes me tingle all over, but I like the freckles," Gillian responded.

"You assholes!" Candice shouted.

Gillian kicked her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Hardy rigged a plasma bomb and placed it near a gas container. Gillian grabbed another gas can and spread fuel as they descended the steps. Dawn entered the building with her rifle ready. She had little ammo left. Hardy and Gillian entered a large area. Dawn heard them and waited behind the wall of the staircase. Then, Dawn sprung out and fired her rifle at them. Hardy and Gillian dove out of the way and returned fire. Dawn went behind the wall and realized she had one bullet left. Hardy moved closer while keeping his gun ready. Then, Dawn quickly threw a knife at him. The knife struck his throat, but he shot Dawn. The bullet struck her armor and Dawn tumbled down the stairs. She struggled to get up. Then, Gillian fired his gun. Dawn moved to the side and shot her last bullet at him. The bullet struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Dawn walked up the stairs and looked for Candice. Dawn saw Hardy dead on the ground. She went up to the top floor and saw Candice laying on the ground. The smell of gasoline was present and the plasma bomb had a greenlight. Suddenly, Gillian appeared and tried to bite Dawn. He got on top of her and attempted to bite her throat. Then, he felt a pain in his back. A knife was stuck in him and he saw Maddie behind him. Maddie grabbed his hair and snapped his neck. She helped Dawn up.

"My hero," Dawn said.

Maddie looked down at Candice.

"We need to get her out of here," Maddie informed.

Dawn looked behind her.

"Yeah, the place is rigged with a plasma bomb," Dawn added.

Then, the light on the plasma bomb began to turn red and blinked fast.

"Go, get out of here!" Dawn yelled.

"You better get out too!" Maddie demanded.

Maddie dove out the window and descended the building. She ran back to the street and looked back at the building. Suddenly, it exploded. Kurt began running towards it.

"Candice!" He screamed.

Alyx ran behind him and held him back.

"Stop!" She ordered, "You can't go in there or you'll die too."

Kurt tried to struggle, but Alyx held him. He fell to the ground as he watched the fire. Maddie also looked at the burning blaze, wondering what happened to Dawn. Then, a silhouette appeared walking in front of the blaze. It was Dawn carrying Candice. Kurt ran over to her and took Candice. They set her down on the ground. Maddie hugged Dawn.

"Thought I lost you," Maddie said, nearly sobbing.

Candice began to wake up and Kurt smiled.

"Kurt," Candice muttered.

"You're okay, thanks to Dawn," Kurt assured.

Candice stood up.

"Dawn, thank you," Candice appreciated, "I would have been…"

"I'm just glad we made it out in time," Dawn replied with a smile.

Up on a rooftop, Selene watched them through her sniper rifle. She aimed at Kurt, but Candice saw the laser. She shoved Kurt back and shot her laser pistol at Selene. The laser struck her rifle, knocking Selene back and breaking her sniper rifle. Kurt looked at her in shock.

"Nice shot!" He complimented.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some ass!" Alyx enthusiastically stated.

They followed her back onto Las Vegas Boulevard. The battle continued. Fighters from both sides lay dead on the street. Alyx saw Veronica in the distance and ran after her. Veronica ran towards the side of the Bellagio fountain. She turned around to face Alyx.

"So, you're the former Brotherhood scout everyone complains about," Alyx taunted.

"The Legion never complains about me, they enjoy my services," Veronica responded, "It appears you're not Brotherhood material, otherwise you would have your power armor."

"Don't need it any more."

Veronica laughed.

"That's what you say," Veronica continued, "The Brotherhood took away my power armor, not because of incompetence, but because I fell for someone I shouldn't have; I violated protocol. But I'll get it back one day, when the Legion reigns supreme over the Mojave. Selene values me. She understands me. I have freedom now and I owe it to Selene. That's why I fight for her."

"Maybe the Brotherhood was wrong to interfere with your personal life. That still does not give you a license to slaughter people."

"If they join us, there is no slaughter. They would be wise to become a Legionary. We have already risen, now we just need you and the rest of the resistance to perish."

"The Legion will never win."

"Give it up now. I'll show you mercy, but Selene won't."

"No chance."

Alyx swung her sledgehammer at her, but Veronica ducked. She tried to hit her again, but Veronica evaded the shot. Veronica used her pneumatic gauntlet to attempt a strike, but Alyx spun away and kicked her on the side of the head. The Bellagio Fountain Show began. Veronica struck her in the face with a bare fist and tried a pneumatic gauntlet punch. Alyx blocked it with her sledgehammer and kicked Veronica down. She immediately stood up. Alyx swung her sledgehammer at her, but it was blocked by the gauntlet. Veronica kneed her in the stomach and struck her with the gauntlet. Alyx went down. She tried to get up as Veronica walked towards her. Veronica kicked her in the face and Alyx laid supine.

"You should have stayed tucked away with the rest of the Brotherhood," Veronica mocked, "At least you would have lived, for now."

Veronica wound up a punch with the gauntlet and attempted to punch her on the ground. Alyx rolled out of the way as the gauntlet smashed the concrete, creating a small hole. Veronica pulled her hood down. She smiled and revealed her fangs. Alyx got into a fighting stance. Veronica went for a low kick, but Alyx moved back and punched Veronica in the face. She threw punches and kicks, each of them striking Veronica. Alyx went for a kick, but Veronica blocked it with her gauntlet. She tried a hard punch with the gauntlet, but Alyx leaned back. The punch barely missed her face. Alyx did a backflip and kicked Veronica under the chin. She stumbled back as Alyx landed. Alyx quickly ran at her and hit her with a flying kick. Veronica went down face first. She tried to get up, but Alyx stepped on the gauntlet.

"You're done!" Alyx shouted.

Veronica slipped out of the gauntlet and tripped Alyx. As she was getting up, Veronica rushed and tried a series of punches. Alyx evaded each shot. Then, Alyx grabbed her and injected the cure into her arm. Alyx shoved her away. Veronica saw the syringe in her and her heart sunk. She felt powerless as her fangs disappeared.

"We…will...still rule," Veronica muttered.

Alyx picked up her sledgehammer. Veronica stood up and ran at Alyx. With one shot of the sledgehammer, Veronica fell to the ground. Alyx walked back to the Strip, not caring if she died. She saw that the Legion was dwindling.

James saw Bitter-Root on the overpass above. Bitter-Root fired shots at him, but James dove out of the way. He quickly returned fire, but Bitter-Root ducked behind a barricade. When Bitter-Root attempted to return fire, James was nowhere to be found. He ran back to the connected building. James made it to the top and searched around for Bitter-Root. There was a caution sign placed in front of the walkway. The walk way was empty and the pavement was brittle and contained holes. He walked towards the adjacent building. Bitter-Root suddenly appeared and James shot at him. He ran out of ammo and took out his combat knife. Then, a smoke grenade was thrown in front of him. The smoke spread around him and his vision was obstructed. Bitter-Root stormed out of the smoke with a hooded gas mask on and tackled James to the ground. He began choking James, but he flipped him over. As soon as Bitter-Root stood up, James struck him with punches to the stomach. Bitter-Root grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face. They fought down the walkway further from the smoke. Bitter-Root removed his gas mask and smiled.

"It's just like old times James," Bitter-Root spoke in a sly tone, "Too bad you can't bark orders at me."

"Should have known you'd be so naïve," James responded, "All that bitch had to do was make empty promises. She deceives you and yet you blindly follow."

"Typical. You can't stand that she makes a better leader than you will ever be."

Bitter-Root threw a punch at him, but James moved and kneed him in the stomach. He saw a steel cable on the ground. James kicked him in the face.

"I always thought your enemies would be a pack of werewolves," James mocked.

"After we're through with you, we won't have any enemies."

Bitter-Root tripped him and James nearly fell over. He stood up but James struck him with more punches to the face. He grabbed Bitter-Root and tried to throw him off the overpass. Bitter-Root struck him with a headbutt, sending James backward. He kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the cable. He kneed James in the face, knocking him down. Bitter-root tied one end of the cable to the railing and tied a loop on the other end. He attempted to wrap the cable around James's neck, but he grabbed Bitter-Root's throat. He kneed him in the stomach and struck him with an ax handle punch. Bitter-Root fell into the barricade. James wrapped the cable around Bitter-Root's neck. Then, the pavement began cracking. James stood still and slowly made his way back to the staircase. Bitter-Root grabbed James's knife and ran at him. Then, the ground under them collapsed. James fell to the ground and landed on the debris. The rest of the overpass remained intact. James laid there and watched the lifeless body of Bitter-Root swinging around. He sighed in relief.

Selene was on a rooftop and spotted the sentry bot. She took out her pulse gun and fired a shot which struck Ol' Sarge. Rusty fell to the ground and saw that it began to overheat. He ran away as fast as he could. Then, Ol' Sarge exploded. The sound was loud and echoed across the Strip. Dawn and James saw the fire and the cloud of smoke. Maddie ran over to it to search for Rusty. Dawn and James followed. Maddie looked around for Rusty and was worried. Then, Rusty walked out from behind a building. Maddie saw him and ran over to hug him.

"I thought you were dead," Maddie said in relief.

"Sarge, he's gone," Rusty grieved.

"At least you're okay."

"What the hell happened?" Dawn asked.

"Must have been hit with a pulse gun," Rusty answered, "That's the only way you can blow one of these up with one shot."

"Selene did this," James assumed, "She's close by."

Then, Dawn saw Selene. She had made it to the other side of the Strip and ran towards the Stratosphere. She ran after her and James followed. Maddie and Rusty followed her as well.

"Selene is headed towards the Stratosphere," Dawn said.

"How the hell did she get past us?" James wondered.

"Doesn't matter now. She only cares about the Stratosphere."

When they reached the Stratosphere. Selene had grabbed a senior citizen and held a knife to his throat. She stood in front of the entrance.

"You bitch!" James shouted, "Let him go!"

Selene laughed.

"Go ahead James, shoot him to get to me," Selene taunted.

James had his gun pointed at her.

"Put your weapon down," Selene ordered, "I want Dawn to meet me in the restaurant. If anyone follows, he dies."

Selene entered the tower.

"Damn it!" James shouted.

"It's all right," Dawn loathed, "I'll do what she says."

"It could be a trap," Maddie assumed.

"I have no choice. Besides, this is between me and her."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"I know you want to kill her," Dawn said, "But it's me she wants."

"Dawn, make sure that queen bitch suffers."

Dawn walked to the entrance and entered the tower. When she got into the elevator, she reminisced about having to ride an elevator up a tall building many years earlier when she was still in her teens. The previous events of her time in New Vegas flashed before her. From the time she arrived at New Vegas, to the time she first met James, and her run in with the Legion. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She entered the restaurant and the first sight she saw was the dead senior citizen on the floor. He had bite marks in his throat and a large stab wound with burn marks around his chest. This only angered Dawn.


	19. A Fate Worse Than Death

**A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH  
**

After everything that happened, the conflict of killing Selene or curing her brewed inside her mind. The events that led up to this moment clouded her head and drove her into a psychotic rage. She would let nothing stop her. Dawn looked around for Selene. The bar, tables, and chairs remained in the derelict restaurant. Dawn saw Selene standing on the bar counter with her sword. Dawn jumped on the opposite end. Selene took her cloak off and had on nothing but her red and black lace corset and black boots. She hissed, showing her fangs. Dawn was unfazed.

"You can't hurt me, Dawn," Selene threatened, "I can't die."

"You're wrong," Dawn opposed, "One of us will die right here and now."

"Oh, how I can't wait to drink your blood. I want it so bad."

Dawn stared at her with anger.

"Admit it," Selene continued, "You want me to bite your throat. I'll be gentle. I know you want to feel my fangs."

Selene smiled with her fangs showing.

"You know you do," Selene whispered, "Me…you…it will feel so good."

Dawn continued to stare at her.

"Just nod your head," Selene said, nodding her head, "Say yes. Won't you say yes? Hmm? Come on."

Selene licked her lips.

"The only blood that will spill, will be yours," Dawn threatened.

The smile on Selene quickly disappeared. She ignited her sword and then extinguished it.

"It was you," Selene accused, "You killed him. You murdered him."

"It wasn't me," Dawn replied, "Besides, how many people have you killed?"

"Those scoundrels don't matter to me. Vince, he mattered to me. You took him away from me."

"If you want me to feel sympathetic, it won't happen. As for who murdered him, maybe you should look into your own vampiric cult."

Selene remembered Veronica looking jealous when she was with Vince.

"Veron…." Selene started to say.

Selene waved the sword.

"It doesn't matter, you will die in the name of the Legion!" Selene threatened.

Selene ran towards her and ignited the sword. Dawn moved back as Selene swiped the flaming sword at her. She kicked Selene's hand, knocking the sword to the ground. It extinguished on impact. Selene tackled her on the counter and tried to bite her. Dawn tried to punch her, but Selene grabbed her arm. She elbowed Dawn in the face. Then, Dawn grabbed her by the hair and threw her off the counter. Selene kicked Dawn in the ribs and then grabbed her hair. She was about to slam her head into the floor, but Dawn pressed her hands on the floor. Selene laughed as the two struggled. Then, Dawn elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to let go. Dawn quickly kicked her in the face, knocking her down. Dawn and Selene stood up, staring at each other.

"Military combat training," Selene boasted, "An essential of the wasteland."

Selene lunged forward attempting to kick her. Dawn moved and hit her with a punch and quickly threw her over onto a table which broke on impact.

"Street fighting 101," Dawn bragged, "No bullshit."

Selene grabbed her leg and tripped her. Dawn quickly stood up, but Selene kicked her in the head, knocking Dawn over a railing and near the large windows. Selene grabbed a chair and threw it at her. Dawn moved out of the way. The chair struck a window and made a small crack. Dawn charged at her and tackled her to the ground. Dawn threw punches at her, but most of them were blocked. Selene grabbed Dawn's arm and tried to bite her throat. Dawn struck her with a hammer punch in the nose. Selene grabbed Dawn by the throat. She tried to get free, but Selene kept her grip tight. They both stood up. Selene shoved Dawn onto the window and began laughing. Then, she punched her in the stomach and once again slammed her into the glass.

"The Strip belongs to me," Selene stated, "Your resistance only makes your suffering more painful."

Dawn kicked Selene back. She looked at the glass behind her and stepped back on to the dining floor. She tried to catch her breath as Selene giggled.

"Give up now Dawn," Selene warned, "You can take your own life, or I can drain the life out of you. Your call."

Selene laughed.

"I think I'll just…kill you instead," Dawn answered.

Selene threw punches and kicks at her, but Dawn blocked each shot. Dawn grabbed her leg and elbowed her in the face. Then, she quickly spun around and struck her with a backhand. Selene fell and kicked Dawn in the stomach and then in the face. Selene stood up and struck Dawn with a series of punches to the face and stomach. Then, she struck Dawn with and elbow to the back of the head. Dawn fell into her stomach and was dazed. Selene kicked her in the ribs and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Selene taunted, "The Legion is more powerful than the NCR, The Brotherhood of Steel, the Shadow, and normals of this insipid wasteland."

Dawn tried to get up, but Selene shoved her with her leg.

"You are weak," she continued to taunt, "You've always been weak. That's why I became…"

"A succubus?" Dawn finished.

Selene screamed and tried to stomp on Dawn. She rolled out of the way and struck her with a side kick in the stomach. Then, she hit her with an open palm strike to the face. Selene tried to kick her, but Dawn grabbed her leg and hit her with a spin kick to the face. Selene felt her face. There was blood coming from her mouth. Selene laughed and stared at Dawn who stared back at her with anger. She rushed at Dawn and threw kicks at her. Dawn backed away. Then, Selene tried to kick her in the head. Dawn ducked and quickly grabbed her leg. She lifted Selene into the air and slammed her through a large table. Selene appeared to be unconscious. Dawn leaned onto a smaller table. She looked outside at the Strip and saw the ongoing war. It appeared there were more NCR troopers than before. She looked over at the table were Selene was and saw that she was gone. She frantically looked around for her.

Then, Selene appeared behind her holding the flaming sword. Dawn felt the flames and turned around. Selene swung it at her, but Dawn dove out of the way. The sword broke a table and burned the table cloth. Selene ran at Dawn with the sword and swung it at her. Dawn jumped it the air and kicked her in the face. Dawn climbed back up to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She threw it at Selene who moved out of the way. The bottle shattered on the ground and Selene smelled the whiskey. Flashbacks of her childhood began to appear. Dawn attempted to tackled her, but Selene regained focus and swung the sword at Dawn. It struck her armor. She felt the blow, but the armor withstood the impact. Selene once again swung it at her, but Dawn ducked and threw three hard punches into her stomach. Dawn kicked the sword away, which flew near the bar. Selene quickly grabbed Dawn's arm and swung her near the glass. She pressed Dawn against the window and tried to push her through. Dawn tried to punch her, but Selene grabbed both arms. The glass was beginning to crack. Selene was close to Dawn and smiled at her with her fangs out. She made a biting motion and smiled at her. There was a small cut on Dawn's cheek.

"How does your blood taste?" Selene whispered.

Dawn hit her with a headbutt, knocking her back. Then, she grabbed Selene and threw her face first into the glass, causing more cracks.

"Look outside," Dawn demanded, "Down below, the Legion is losing, they're dying, all because you wanted to start a war."

Selene looked outside and saw the battle. Not much of the Legion was left.

"You want to make this a place worse than it already is," Dawn continued, "I have a knife and I have the cure. What will it be? Your choice."

Selene turned around.

"No, I don't want to be cured," Selene said, "It would be a fate worse than death. I'd rather die. I don't want to go back to what I was. I have power now, followers."

"And it's all dwindling down," Dawn replied.

Selene laughed.

"You know, in a way, I've already won," Selene declared.

Dawn stared at her.

"Yes, we have won," Selene continued, "Look outside. My Legion is dying, but I…we have won. We have struck fear into the wasteland, we made them feel helpless, I made people do what I demanded them to do. I have power. There's no denying that. You, Dawn, are afraid of me. How much preparation did it take to stop the Legion? But you Dawn…you still haven't stopped me."

Selene got off the glass and smiled at Dawn. She grabbed a glass from a table and threw it at her. Dawn moved out of the way, but Selene struck her with an elbow. Dawn fell into the short wall. She took out her knife, but Selene kicked it away. Selene then grabbed Dawn and threw her towards the window. She kicked Dawn into an undamaged window. Dawn heard the window crack. Selene walked towards her, but Dawn lunged forward and began strangling her. Selene smiled and grabbed Dawn's arms. She fell back and tossed Dawn over. Dawn rolled to her side and put on the brass knuckles. As Selene walked closer, Dawn kicked her in the knee. Selene stumbled backward and Dawn punched her with the brass knuckles in the face. She threw another punch to her face, knocking Selene closer to the cracked glass. Dawn alternated punches, one with a bare fist and one with the brass knuckles. Dawn delivered a hard punch with the brass knuckles that knocked Selene into the cracked window. Dawn continued to punch her despite her arms and knuckles getting tired. Selene was dazed and there were cuts on her face. Dawn removed her brass knuckles and grabbed Selene's corset. Dawn threw a hard punch that struck her jawbone. Selene hit the glass which cracked more. Then, the window completely shattered, sending Selene through and down to the ground below.

Dawn slowly approached the edge and looked over. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She picked up her knife and looked at the New Vegas Strip. Suddenly, Selene appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Dawn's throat. She jumped back onto the restaurant and sat on top of Dawn while showing her fangs. Selene laughed as Dawn tried to struggle free.

"Oh Dawn," Selene taunted, "I told you I can't die, but you can. I want your blood so bad."

Selene laughed. Dawn was still trying to get free.

"Don't resist, Dawn. This will all be over. I will drain your blood. I will impale your head near my throne."

Selene hissed in Dawn's face.

"You ready for me?" Selene said.

She moved closer to Dawn.

"I want it so bad. Now prepare for your final moments."

Selene moved her fangs close to Dawn's throat. Then, Selene licked the blood on her cheek and smiled. Dawn reached for her knife. Then, Selene felt a pain. Her lips quivered and she looked at where Dawn stabbed her. Selene saw that Dawn had injected her with the cure. Selene felt her teeth and realized she had no fangs. She screamed and then Dawn struck her with an open palm strike which knocked her unconscious. Dawn laid on the ground and looked at the night sky.

Dawn walked down the steps of the Stratosphere and outside. The NCR troopers headed towards the roof. Dawn ignored them as she walked down the Strip. When the troopers arrived at the top, they saw Selene chained to the hand rail. She smiled at the troopers.

 _After the ensuing chaos, Dawn Crenshaw walked out of the Stratosphere and onto the streets of New Vegas. She walked past the numerous dead bodies of the Legion, soldiers, and civilians. The members of the Shadow, the NCR, and the citizens remained victorious over the Legion._

 _James Hsu would remain the leader of the Shadow and the citizens of the Strip relied on him to protect them from the harms of the Mojave Wasteland. The Shadow would continue to increase in numbers, eventually starting chapters across New Vegas._

 _Kurt and Candice lived on the Strip as a happily married couple. With Freeside now safe from harm, Kurt would help keep it secure as a Lieutenant of the Shadow. No matter how happy he was with Candice, the thought of Dawn could not be shaken from his mind._

 _Alyx Vance became a scavenger with the Shadow members. As she ventured out into the vast wasteland, she reminisced about her time with the Brotherhood and the life she left behind in City 17. Alyx would discover new locations, gather resources, and help other wastelanders. Her life became easier, although she missed the adrenaline rush she received from combat._

 _Rusty Briggs remained out in the desert, still despising the life of the Strip. He would help the small community he dwelled in. Ignacio and Fantastic helped rebuild Sarge and Rusty would become a repairman. The community would construct a form of power armor that would enable Rusty to venture out in the wasteland without worry._

 _Veronica spent the rest of her days inside an asylum. She was confident that she would be released one day and be able to rejoin the Brotherhood of Steel. She regretted being part of Selene's Legion and decided to read the Brotherhood training manuals. Inside the asylum, Veronica made new friends, something she had trouble doing on the outside._

 _Maddie continued to fight crime around the New Vegas Strip. She felt freer in her life. Maddie went atop the Stratosphere tower almost every night looking out into the desert and wondering what else laid beyond the sand and mountains. She knew of the Institute and wanted to know more. Maddie now had another conspiracy theory, but this time she knew for a fact it was real._

 _Selene was taken away and placed in the intensive care unit of the asylum. She no longer had the power she once had. Selene would spend each day and each night, being proud of herself and what the Legion almost accomplished. The fact that she created fear among the citizens, and killed those who were against her, made her feel as if the Legion was victorious._

 _Dawn had walked away from another war, caused by another instigator who wanted power. Like many other places she had been to, New Vegas appeared to be a graveyard. But this time, Dawn would not allow the horrors of the wasteland to consume the life she wanted to live. With Maddie by her side, she would live, in her own mind, in happy, peaceful, wasteland._

 _The Legion made a crucial mistake in waging a war against New Vegas. The unity of the wasteland prevented a world where more suffering, horror, and deaths would occur. However, the war ridden wasteland would remain an inhospitable, deadly place, and a world of desolation. And, war…war never changes._

THREE MONTHS LATER

Inside the asylum, a maintenance worker slowly approached the cell where Selene was being held. His curiosity about her got the better of him. Her cell was dark and he tried to see if there was an actual vampire inside. Suddenly, Selene appeared and startled him.

"Are you real?" He asked. "I heard that you were. I stole the keys."

"Curious individual," Selene replied, "I am real."

He smiled.

"A real living, breathing…vampire," he said, "I just want you to know that I support you."

"I am still the queen. I own the night. Do you wish to own the night? Do you wish to be part of my Legion?"

"Yes."

"The blood will be drained of those who oppose us."

Selene smiled at him and locked eyes with him. She stared into him with her hypnotic gaze.

"Release me," she whispered.

He still stared at her as he opened the door. When it swung open, she had an evil smile. She quickly moved forward and suddenly opened her mouth and hissed.


End file.
